Please Love Me, Hinata!
by Heise Fire
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UPDATED! Perjuangan Gaara, Jinchuuriki yang ditolak semua orang, untuk mendapatkan cinta Hinata, gadis dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang tak memiliki emosi sedikitpun. Bagaimanakah kisah perjuangan cinta sang Jinchuuriki? Rated M for abuse
1. The Legend And The Cursed

Fire tahu masih ada fic Fire yang belum kelar, tapi Fire buat ini lagi karena keburu idenya ilang kalo nggak diketik… *bukkk*

Nggak nyangka bakalan balek lagi ke FFN padahal rencananya mau beberapa bulan vakum. Gatau ya..

Baiklah!

Fire harap fic ini nggak ngebosenin yah..

Title : Please Love Me, Hinata!

Pairing : Gaara X Hinata

Rated : T

Disclaimer : I do not own any of Naruto characters

Warning : gaje, aneh soro, Hinata OOC, dan sederet hal gaje lainnya

Oke!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : THE LEGEND AND THE CURSED**

Hyuuga Palace..

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata putih dengan sedikit semburat lavender yang memancarkan wibawa luar biasa tampak sedang berdiri di tengah sebuah kamar yang luar biasa luas serta sangat mewah layaknya kamar seorang putri raja dengan dominasi warna hitam. Di depannya terhampar sebuah permadani bulu berwarna hitam di mana di atasnya duduk seorang gadis muda dengan rambut dengan warna Indigo gelap nyaris hitam yang mencapai pinggangnya. Gadis misterius itu mengenakan kimono dan jubah berwarna hitam pekat, yang mana makin menambah kesan mistis pada gadis itu.

"Baiklah, putriku. Hinata, kau tahu tugasmu." kata pria paruh baya yang berdiri di belakangnya, yang diketahui adalah ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Dan dengan kalimat Hiashi tadi, juga diketahui nama gadis muda misterius yang duduk membelakanginya, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata, aku tahu ini mudah bagimu. Hanya jaga Jinchuuriki itu saja dan membantunya, tidak lebih." Hiashi menekankan kata 'hanya' pada kalimatnya. Yang diajak bicara hanya diam membisu sambil tetap memejamkan matanya dengan wajah datar serta tenang.

"Hinata, dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, bukan masalah bagimu menangani hal ini. Perlu kau ketahui, Hinata, Tsunade-sama sang Godaime Hokage sekalipun sudah kebingungan sendiri dalam menangani Jinchuuriki itu." Hiashi menambahkan, dengan harapan putri sulungnya itu akan merespon. Namun harapannya tak terkabul. Hinata tetap diam.

"Hinata, saat ini, di seluruh Negara Besar Ninja, hanya kau yang bisa. Tak ada yang lain. Dengan kemampuanmu yang bahkan sudah melegenda ke luar Negara Hi, hanya kau yang bisa diharapkan saat ini." kata Hiashi, menghela napas panjang dan mengusap jidatnya dengan frustrasi.

"Ayah." sebuah suara dingin sedingin es bersuara. Hiashi membeku di tempatnya. "Kau tahu, kan, Ayah. Sejak aku lahir, aku selalu ada di dalam Hyuuga Palace, berlatih sendiri, tidak masuk ke Akademi Ninja. Dan entah sejak kapan, ada rumor yang beredar." kata Hinata, masih tetap menutup matanya. Hiashi menghela napas. Rumor itu..

FLASHBACK

"Kabarnya ada seorang gadis dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga yang sangat kuat dengan kekuatan yang sangat tidak normal namun mengerikan! Dan amat sangat cantik! Aku penasaran seperti apa rupanya! Entahlah tapi kata orang dia tidak nyata! Hanya legenda!"

END FLASHBACK

Hiashi masih ingat betul saat dia mendengar ada seseorang bercakap-cakap dengan temannya, menggosipkan kabar burung yang tengah panas-panasnya waktu itu : tentang seorang pendekar wanita dari Klan Hyuuga, dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan dan kecantikan yang tiada tara. Pendekar wanita yang tak pernah diketahui rupanya. Hanya legenda.

Namun legenda itu adalah putri sulungnya sendiri, yang kini sedang ada di depannya dan duduk membelakanginya. Legenda yang nyata. Seorang wanita dengan kecantikan tiada bandingannya dan kekuatan yang juga takkan ada yang bisa menyaingi, hasil dari latihan dan isolasi selama 21 tahun lamanya di dalam Hyuuga Palace, jauh dari dunia luar. Namun demikian, Hinata bukanlah pendekar wanita dahsyat yang kuper. Malu-maluin banget kan kalo misalnya hebat tapi kuper. Ayahnya selalu mengajarinya semuanya tentang dunia luar, sehingga saat sudah tiba waktunya sang Hyuuga Heiress itu keluar dan menemui dunia luar, Hinata takkan dipermalukan karena kekuperannya.

"Kalau begitu, ini saat untukmu keluar dan menyambut dunia luar, putriku." kata Hiashi lembut. Hinata hanya diam membisu, lagi.

"Putriku, seluruh Negara Besar Ninja menunggumu. Godaime Hokage menunggumu. Jinchuuriki itu menunggumu. Menunggu keputusanmu." Hiashi mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Hinata.

"Aku menunggumu, putriku." kata Hiashi dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang di wajahnya yang berwibawa.

Tanpa disadari oleh pemimpin Klan Hyuuga itu, sebuah senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat mulai terukir di wajah jelita putri sulung yang paling disayanginya itu.

"Ayah, siapa Jinchuuriki ini? Jika sampai menyangkut Godaime Hokage yang bahkan mau repot mengurusinya, pastilah dia orang yang sangat penting, kan." tanya Hinata dengan nada dingin dan datar.

Hiashi menghela napas. Tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi. Hinata memang pandai membikin kata-kata atau pertanyaan yang bahkan orang secerdas Hiashi pun terpojok dan terpaksa berkata jujur dan apa adanya. Hiashi mengelus lembut bahu Hinata.

"Sebenarnya.. Jinchuuriki ini.. dia dijual oleh desa Sunagakure.. desanya sendiri. Dia dijual ke Konohagakure dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Dia dijual karena alasan yang menyakitkan : karena dia merupakan suatu ancaman bagi desa Sunagakure. Di tubuhnya tersegel Shukaku sang Ichibi, Bijuu paling lemah namun yang paling haus darah. Dan.. selain sebagai Jinchuuriki, dia di Konohagakure sebagai seorang.. eksperimen." Hiashi gagap, takut akan reaksi Hinata.

"Eksperimen?" nada suara Hinata berubah mengerikan. Alisnya bertaut, satu-satunya bukti bahwa dia sedang dalam fase di mana sebuah perasaan asing bernama kemarahan merasuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Namun kukira alasan Sunagakure menjualnya cukup masuk akal. Pertama kali dia dibawa ke Konohagakure, dia mengamuk. Shukaku lepas kontrol. Aku dan yang lainnya, bahkan Godaime Hokage sekalipun, kerepotan untuk menahannya.", Hiashi menerawang, memikirkan kejadian mengerikan 7 tahun yang lalu saat Jinchuuriki itu pertama kali dibawa ke Konohagakure. Bahkan saat itu dia ingat Nara Shikamaru dan Sarutobi Asuma pun terluka saat berusaha menenangkan bocah malang dari Sunagakure tersebut.

"Dijual.. desanya sendiri? Dijual?" Hinata seakan mengabaikan kata-kata ayahnya barusan, menekankan kata 'dijual' pada kalimatnya dengan nada yang menakutkan. Tangannya terkepal secara diam-diam.

Hiashi menyipitkan matanya sedikit, memperhatikan perubahan nada suara Hinata yang jadi agak aneh. Marah, mungkin?

"Ya. Hanya karena alasan itu, Sunagakure menjualnya. Bahkan orangtuanya sendiri tidak mempedulikan anak itu. Dijual desanya sendiri serta orangtuanya, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan." Hiashi mengernyitkan dahinya, mengingat ekspresi takut dan sedih Jinchuuriki dari Sunagakure itu saat pertama kali menghadap Godaime Hokage di kantor Hokage Tower.

"Ayah, siapa nama Jinchuuriki ini?" tanya Hinata. "Siapa nama Jinchuuriki yang bahkan tak dianggap manusia oleh Sunagakure, desanya sendiri itu?" walaupun marah, matanya tetap terpejam dalam usahanya mengontrol emosinya yang mulai memanas.

KRERK KRERK KRERK

Terdengar suara menakutkan dari tulang yang berkeretak. Hiashi membelalakkan matanya sedikit kemudian memberanikan diri untuk melirik sekilas ke arah tangan Hinata yang tersembunyi di balik kain jubahnya. Walau tersembunyi, tampak jelas jari-jari lentik nan putih berujung cakar-cakar tajam itu sedang menegang dan mengeluarkan suara kertakan yang menakutkan. Tanda lain kemarahannya.

"Hinata.." mata ayahnya melembut saat menggumamkan nama putri kesayangannya. "Baru kali ini kulihat.. kau yang sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit pun.. menunjukkan kemarahanmu sampai seperti ini.. untuk orang yang bahkan tak pernah kau temui.. Hinata, apakah rasa marah dan perasaan lain telah masuk ke dalam hatimu?" kata Hiashi dalam hati sambil terus memandangi putrinya. Hiashi menghela napas dan menahannya.

"Ayah, siapa namanya?" tanya Hinata lagi. "Namanya.." Hiashi menghembuskan napas yang telah ditahannya tadi secara perlahan-lahan.

"Sabaku no Gaara dari Sunagakure, putra bungsu Yondaime Kazekage." jawab Hiashi dengan nada yang datar namun jelas mengandung keragu-raguan.

"Begitu." nada suara Hinata kembali dingin dan datar seperti semula, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Saat ini, entah kenapa hatinya mendidih, marah saat mendengar Jinchuuriki yang dijual dan tidak dianggap manusia oleh desanya sendiri bahkan oleh orangtuanya. Tangannya perlahan terkepal erat.

"Ayah, aku sudah memutuskan." Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri, tangannya masih terkepal menahan amarah yang semakin membuncah di hatinya sampai terasa sesak. Hiashi kaget saat putrinya tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku akan menerima tugas ini!" lanjut Hinata dengan nada yang penuh dengan kepastian. Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan dua bola mata semerah darah yang menakutkan dan berkilat dengan sinar kemarahan.

* * *

Mereka mengikatnya hari ini. Ralat, setiap hari mereka mengikatnya.

Rantai cakra yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya ke tembok itu terasa sakit dan kasar di permukaan kulitnya. Rantai cakra yang sama dengan yang dulu digunakan untuk mengikatnya 7 tahun lalu. Saat dia masih 14 tahun, dia dikirim, dijual tepatnya, ke Konohagakure, desa yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Sel luas dengan dinding dan lantai yang seluruhnya berwarna putih berkilau itu terasa sangat dingin. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sama sekali tak mengenakan apapun selain celana panjang hitam dari kulit, dinginnya serasa menusuk tulang. Tak ada jendela. Hanya sebuah pintu. Kepala dengan rambut merahnya tertunduk lesu. Bahunya kelihatan sedikit gemetar dalam usahanya menahan rasa dingin yang makin menjadi. Terkadang dia berpikir, apakah di luar sana ada orang yang merindukannya, atau paling tidak memikirkannya. Dan setiap kali dia memikirkan itu, akan selalu ada satu-satunya perhentian sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Jawaban yang sangat menyedihkan.

Tidak ada.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya dari dunia luar yang dulu merupakan musuh sekaligus teman baginya adalah satu ingatan yang sangat menyakiti hatinya. Tidak hanya desanya… bahkan orangtua serta kedua kakaknya pun mengkhianatinya.

FLASHBACK

"Ayah! Tidak!" bocah Jinchuuriki dengan rambut merah itu berteriak ke arah ayahnya yang merupakan penguasa sekarang dari Sunagakure. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Aku putramu, kan! Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kumohon! Beri aku kesempatansatu kali lagi! Kumohon, Ayah!" teriaknya lagi.

Ayahnya hanya tertawa dingin dan mengandung nada keji di suaranya. Dia tak peduli dengan putra bungsunya. Tak peduli dan tak akan pernah peduli.

"Jangan bodoh, Monster. Kau hanya beban. Dan ancaman pastinya, bagi Sunagakure juga demi keluargamu. Kami tak pernah menyayangimu. Tak pernah." kata ayahnya dingin, sedingin es. Kata yang digunakan ayahnya untuk memanggilnya sangat menggores hati putra bungsunya yang sudah dalam keadaan terpuruk itu.

Airmata membanjir deras di pipi Sabaku no Gaara, nama bocah Jinchuuriki berambut merah yang sedang dalam fase menyedihkan itu, saat dia berteriak-teriak frustrasi sambil meringkuk di atas lantai yang dingin. Samar-samar didengarnya suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, disusul suara bell pintu yang cukup keras.

"Itu mereka! Saatnya pergi, adikku yang bodoh!" Rei Temari, kakak perempuannya, berkata dengan senyum keji sambil berjalan cepat ke arah pintu untuk membukanya.

Dua pria kekar yang mengenakan jubah putih dan hitam masuk ke dalam rumah. Salah satunya, yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam, memiliki mata berwarna putih dengan sedikit semburat lavender. Byakugan. Ciri khas Klan Hyuuga. Mereka mencoba mengangkat Jinchuuriki yang sedang bergelung bagai ular di atas lantai, namun Gaara memberontak dan melawan.

Kedua dokter itu tak berkata apa-apa saat bocah malang itu jatuh kembali ke lantai. Sang Hyuuga menghela napas iba sambil menatap ke arah bocah Jinchuuriki di kakinya. Rekannya meliriknya. "Hizashi-sama, bagaimana?" tanyanya. "Ayo, Izumo." kata sang Hyuuga dingin.

Matanya terarah pada Jinchuuriki Shukaku dengan penuh rasa iba dan kasihan. Kemudian dia menarik alat suntik dari sakunya. Rekannya mencengkeram lengan Gaara dengan cukup kasar, kemudian sang dokter Hyuuga menyuntik lengan Gaara dengan cepat. Refleks, Gaara berteriak sangat keras karena rasa sakit yang menyerang lengannya tanpa ampun.

Kedua dokter itu mengangkatnya lagi dan menyeretnya keluar. Kali ini Gaara ingin berontak, namun tidak bisa. Saat mereka sampai di luar, mata Gaara melebar ketika dia melihat siapa yang ada di depan rumahnya. Berdiri di depan rumahnya, para dewan dan tetua Sunagakure, serta para penduduk desa. Mereka semua memandangnya dengan sorot mata benci.

Dan selanjutnya kalimat-kalimat yang seakan menusuk hatinya dengan ribuan pisau pun terlontar ke arahnya.

"Pergi kau, Monster!"

"Kau tak pantas ada di sini!"

"Mati sana!"

"Ayahku mati karena dirimu!"

"Kau tak pantas hidup!"

"Konoha masih baik mau menerima monster seperti dirimu!"

"Monster! Enyahlah kau bersama dengan monster itu!"

"Monster!"

"Monster!"

"MONSTER!"

Monster.

Satu kata dengan dua suku kata yang terdiri dari tujuh huruf itu. Kata yang menghantuinya seumur hidupnya, kini dilontarkan tanpa ampun ke arahnya seperti rajaman batu. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Apakah dia tak diinginkan oleh siapapun? Benar-benar tak diinginkan oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh orangtuanya sendiri?

Gaara menjerit-jerit ketakutan seperti orang gila saat dua dokter yang berasal dari Konohagakure itu menyeretnya ke arah mobil van berwarna hitam pekat dengan lambang Konohagakure di pintu belakangnya. Saat harapan makin menipis, dia melihat seseorang!

Dia melihat Yashamaru!

"Yashamaru! Tolong aku! Kumohon! Jangan biarkan mereka membawaku! Yashamaru! Kumohon tolong aku!" seru Gaara ke arah adik ibunya itu.

Yashamaru melihat ke arah keponakannya dengan sorot mata dingin, saat kedua dokter Konoha itu mengikat tangan Gaara di belakang tubuhnya dengan rantai dan melemparnya ke dalam van dengan kasar, mengakibatkan lengan kanan Gaara terkilir. Gaara meringis saat lengan kanannya terasa terbakar.

Dia menoleh ke arah pamannya lagi, mengharapkan sesuatu. Namun segala kepingan pecahannya yang tersisa pun hancur lebur sepenuhnya saat dia mendengar jawaban Yashamaru.

"Tidak. Pergilah kau."

Mata Gaara melebar saat mendengarnya. Yashamaru pun mencampakkannya! Tepat saat pintu van nyaris tertutup, dia melihat Yashamaru, yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sedingin es.

Yashamaru kemudian mengakhiri kalimatnya, kalimat terakhir yang didengar Gaara dari dunia luar sebelum akhirnya selamanya dia berada di penjara khusus Konoha.

"Monster."

END FLASHBACK

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kering dan pecah-pecah, mengakibatkan darah merah segar mengalir keluar dan perlahan menuruni dagunya. Sakit. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Sakit sekali. Setiap kali memori menyakitkan itu terbersit di benaknya, rasa sakit yang baru akan terhampar di atas rasa sakit yang lama, yang bagaikan luka lebar menganga di hatinya.

Saat dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengarah ke ruang selnya. Sedetik kemudian, pintu selnya terbuka. Pintu selnya dilapisi segel dan cakra yang tak bisa disentuh dari dalam. Kabarnya segel dengan pola rumit yang jika dari jauh dilihat berbentuk naga yang ditempel di pintu selnya itu dibuat oleh salah satu anggota Klan Hyuuga. Seseorang dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, ingin tahu siapa yang memasuki selnya. Poni rambut merahnya yang tumbuh semakin panjang setelah 7 tahun terikat di dalam sel itu menutupi mata kanannya. Bingkai hitam hasil insomnia yang melingkari matanya menjadi semakin besar dalam 7 tahun terakhir masa kurungannya ini.

Dilihatnya dokter muda tampan dengan rambut raven bermodel emo -yang menurut Gaara lebih mirip bulu ayam njegrik- dan mengenakan jubah dokter masuk.

Gaara menelan ludah, yang mana membuat tenggorokannya yang kering terasa terbakar. Di antara semua dokter yang menanganinya, dia paling tidak menyukai dokter muda yang diketahuinya bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini, yang selalu bersikap pongah dan sok cool, serta kadang-kadang bersikap kejam dan kasar terhadapnya.

"Hai." dokter bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menyunggingkan senyum singkat sambil melambai ke arahnya. Sebagai respon, Gaara hanya terdiam sambil menatap tajam mata onyx Sasuke. Sudah berkali-kali sapaan itu menjadi rutinitas antara dirinya dengan dokter Sasuke, setiap kali Sasuke datang untuk mengeceknya. Dan sudah menjadi rutinitas pula Gaara hanya diam sebagai responnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Hm?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sebuah kertas dengan papan clipboard hitam sebagai alas menulis ada di tangan kirinya dan bolpen di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu, lalu menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya. Gaara hanya menatap dokter bermata onyx itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Sasuke pasti sudah tahu persis jawabannya. Rasa sakit sudah menjadi tradisi selama 7 tahun ini bagi si Jinchuuriki sehingga wadah Shukaku sang Ichibi itu tak mengkomplain atau mengeluh tentangnya. Dan setiap hari tak banyak kemajuan yang ada. Rasa sakit itu tak pernah hilang, sama setiap harinya, atau kadang-kadang malah menjadi makin parah.

Sasuke berdehem, lalu mengenakan kacamatanya. "Tak banyak kemajuan yang didapat." katanya dalam hati sambil memperhatikan kertas di tangannya. Dia menggigit ujung bolpennya seraya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Jinchuuriki, yang dirantai dengan posisi tangan terentang yang dirantai di tembok dan kaki berlutut di lantai, yang tampaknya menderita itu. Sasuke mengernyit saat dia menangkap bekas-bekas luka cambukan dan goresan pisau di seluruh tubuh Gaara.

"Pasti itu sakit sekali., pikir Sasuke. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, saat dia mendengar pintu dibuka. Sasuke dan Gaara spontan melihat ke arah pintu. Sasuke melepas kacamatanya.

Di pintu berdiri Tsunade, sang Godaime Hokage. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat serius.

"Hokage-sama." Sasuke membungkuk hormat. "Apa yang membawa Anda ke sini?" tanya Sasuke, memasukkan kacamatanya ke saku jubah dokternya.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Sasuke, ada seseorang yang akan menggantikan tugasmu dan tugas dokter-dokter lain untuk menangani Gaara. Selama seminggu, kau dibebastugaskan. Baru setelah itu, kau dan beberapa dokter lainnya akan menjadi dokter yang akan membantu orang ini." kata Tsunade serius. Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Siapa yang akan menggantikan tugas kami selama seminggu?" tanyanya bingung dan terkejut.

"Kau tentu pernah mendengar tentang legenda pendekar wanita dengan kekuatan dan kecantikan tiada tara dari Klan Hyuuga yang kabarnya sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Negara Besar Ninja?" tanya Tsunade.

"Uhm. Tentu saja." jawab Sasuke dengan senyum kecil.

"Nah, pendekar wanita itu bukan legenda. Dia nyata. Dan dialah yang akan menangani Gaara." kata Tsunade, yang mana membuat mata Sasuke makin melebar.

"Legenda itu nyata?" nada suara Sasuke meninggi, diikuti anggukan Tsunade.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Sebentar lagi dia dan Hyuuga Hiashi-sama akan datang. Tunggulah sebentar di sini." kata Tsunade.

Gaara yang mendengar seluruh percakapan itu hanya berdiam diri dengan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya.

Tak lama, terdengar suara Tsunade yang mengatakan, "Ah Hyuuga Hiashi-sama. Silahkan masuk.".

Gaara mengangkat mukanya. "Ah dia kan.. kakak kembar dari dokter Hyuuga Hizashi yang membawaku ke Konoha 7 tahun lalu." kata Gaara dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama." kata Hiashi, masuk ke dalam sel dan melirik Gaara sekilas. "Nah putriku, itu Jinchuuriki-nya. Lihatlah dia." terdengar suara Hiashi.

Gaara langsung tertarik. Dia ingin tahu siapa 'Hyuuga Hinata' yang akan menjadi pengurusnya nanti. Seseorang masuk. Seorang gadis. Mata Gaara dan Sasuke membelalak begitu melihat gadis Hyuuga yang memasuki ruangan sel itu.

Gadis itu sungguh-sungguh cantik tidak ada duanya. Tak ada yang bisa dibandingkan dengannya. Matanya tajam menusuk dan merah seperti darah, berbeda, tidak berwarna lavender atau putih seperti mata anggota Klan Hyuuga yang lain. Wajahnya datar sedatar papan dan dingin sedingin es. Rambut Indigo gelapnya yang mencapai pinggang berkibar-kibar di belakangnya. Gadis itu mengenakan kimono hitam dengan jubah hitam di luarnya.

Sasuke memandangi gadis itu tanpa kedip. "Jadi ini.." batin Sasuke disertai senyum samar di bibirnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam sel dan berjalan ke arah Gaara. Gaara, Sasuke, Tsunade, dan Hiashi bisa merasakan aura yang dahsyat di ruangan itu, yang asalnya dari Hinata.

"Gadis ini.. sangat kuat!" kata Tsunade dalam hati.

"Ehem.. Hyuuga Hinata-sama, saya tinggalkan Anda sendirian. Permisi. Ayo Sasuke." kata Tsunade. Sasuke melirik Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia mengikuti Tsunade dan Hiashi.

BRAK

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup di belakang Hinata. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Hinata dan Gaara. Keduanya masuk ke dalam kesunyian.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Gaara merasa itu mulai tidak nyaman. Apalagi selama itu dia harus menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan mata Hinata yang begitu intens atas dirinya. Dia bukan teman bicara yang baik, tapi setidaknya dia mencoba untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hai." katanya dengan suara serak.

"Hai." tanpa diduga, Hinata membalas sapaannya. Dan entah karena alasan apa, hal ini berhasil membuat hati Gaara sedikit senang.

"Angkat kepalamu." kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Mau tak mau Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya, entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk menuruti perkataan Hinata. Dilihatnya mata merah Hinata sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Gaara melirik kiri kanan sebentar, tidak tahan akan tatapan tajam Hinata.

Hinata mendekat kemudian berlutut, membuatnya sejajar dengan Gaara. Rasa yang aneh dirasakan kulit bahu Gaara saat jubah Hinata yang berkibar menggeseknya. Gaara gemetar sedikit. Mata ruby Hinata tak sedetik pun lepas dari mata sea foam Gaara.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Hinata datar. Menurut Gaara, suara Hinata misterius, menakutkan, namun di saat yang sama juga terdengar sangat indah.

"Sakit.." jawab Gaara lirih. Mendengar itu, Hinata tampak berpikir.

Kemudian Hinata berdiri. "Kutinggalkan kau sendiri dulu. Besok aku akan kembali. Saat aku kembali, aku akan tahu apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapmu." katanya sambil berbalik.

Gaara menatap punggung Hinata. Jubah hitam dan rambut Indigo gadis itu berkibar-kibar. Tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti. "Tidurlah." katanya tanpa menoleh. Gaara menyipitkan mata kanannya.

Tidur?

"Sabaku no Gaara." lanjut Hinata.

Pintu ditutup, dan Gaara kembali sendirian.

Sendirian.

Sekali lagi, di dalam ruangan putih itu.

-TBC-

* * *

Chapter 1: DONE!

I hope you like it..

Read and Review onegai?


	2. Chain Me, Please!

Makasih ya bagi readers yang udah review..

Padahal Fire kira nggak bakalan di review lhooo…

Makasih banget ya..

Sanada : thank you yah atas review nya..

Unk-gu G-jiy : makasih atas review dan sarannya yahhh…

Kingi : arigato atas review serta sarannya yah senpai..

Haze Kazuki senpai : iya senpai.. maklum Fire masih agak lolok… btw, makasih review nya yah senpai..

Illyasviel von hyuchiha : makasih ya senpai.. *bungkuk bungkuk*

Baiklah!

Fire persembahkan chapter kedua ini..

Happy reading, Minna-sama!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : CHAIN ME, PLEASE!**

Di Hokage Tower, tepatnya di kantor Hokage, sang Godaime Hokage, yakni Tsunade, tampak sedang duduk di kursinya sambil merenung. Kepalanya disandarkan di sandaran kursi dan matanya setengah terpejam. Di kepalanya banyak pikiran berkecamuk. Namun yang paling dipikirkannya adalah sang pewaris Hyuuga yang kemarin dilihatnya.

Tsunade's POV

Jadi itu yang namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Belum pernah kulihat gadis se… secantik itu. Kulitnya putih seperti salju. Jika matanya ikutan putih seperti anggota Klan Hyuuga lainnya, orang-orang akan mengira dia tidak punya mata. Dan jika dia tak mengenakan pakaian sehitam itu dan malah mengenakan pakaian putih, maka… Ah aku nggak bisa membayangkannya. Pasti dikira orang-orang dia Yuki Onna.

Wajahnya cantik. Cantik sekali. Belum pernah kulihat gadis secantik dia. Cantik dan tampak sangat bijaksana serta berpengalaman. Tapi wajah dan matanya emotionless sekali. Tak ada apapun di dalam matanya, dan aku bisa mengetahui kekuatannya lewat aura yang kemarin kurasakan. Hmmm. Wanita yang mengerikan.

Aku berpikir, apakah Jinchuuriki bernama Gaara itu, yang stoic dan pendiam, bisa cocok kalau disatukan dengan Hinata?

Atau malah jangan-jangan ruangan sel itu jadi sehening kuburan?

End Tsunade's POV

* * *

Di kediaman Hyuuga..

Di kamar sang Heiress, tampak Hinata sedang berdiri di depan cermin full-length yang ada di kamarnya, mengamati pantulan bayangannya. Kulit putih seperti salju yang tak bercacat. Mata merah semerah darah. Kimono hitam yang makin memperjelas aura misterius pada dirinya. Hinata menatap bayangannya di cermin tanpa ada sedikit pun emosi di matanya ataupun wajahnya.

Set.

Dia mengikat sabuk hitamnya lebih erat dan membenahi kerah pakaiannya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar pintu diketuk. Hinata, tanpa ekspresi, tahu bahwa itu Hyuuga Hanabi, adik kandungnya.

"Masuklah, Hanabi." katanya dingin.

Pintu dibuka. Sesosok gadis yang kira-kira berusia 16 tahun masuk ke dalam. Matanya yang berwarna lavender itu terbelalak saat melihat kakak perempuannya yang berdiri tegak di depan cermin. Hanabi menelan ludah, merasakan aura menyesakkan yang menyelimuti kamar kakaknya.

"Ano.. Hinata Onee-san mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi, sedikit gemetaran.

"Aku mau melaksanakan tugasku. Menangani Jinchuuriki Shukaku." jawab Hinata singkat dengan nada suara yang sama sekali datar.

"Oh begitu." Hanabi terdiam sesaat, mengamati kakaknya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki yang terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan dalam balutan kimono hitam polos yang sedikit berkibar. Tangan Hinata lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Waktunya pergi." tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik, membuat Hanabi terkejut.

"Sayonara, Hanabi." Hinata melenggang dengan anggun dan ringan ke arah pintu. Hanabi menatap kakak kandungnya itu dengan senyum tulus.

"Sayonara, Hinata Onee-san." balasnya singkat.

Hinata berhenti sesaat di depan pintu yang terbuka dan ditahan oleh tangan kirinya. Hinata mengangguk singkat lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hinata Onee-san.." mata Hanabi berubah sendu.

* * *

Tak banyak yang berubah hari ini.

Gaara hanya menutup matanya namun tidak tidur. Kepalanya tertunduk seperti biasanya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Dadanya naik turun seirama dengan napasnya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena dinginnya pagi yang menusuk tulang. Dia mendengar Shukaku menggeram di mentalnya. Gaara berusaha mengabaikannya, namun apa yang dikatakan oleh Bijuu berekor satu itu membuat matanya yang terpejam jadi terbuka lebar.

'Hyuuga Hinata. Hmm. Wanita yang menarik. Sangat menarik'

"Apa maksudmu?"

'Hmm. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat kuat. Jauh lebih kuat dari siapapun yang pernah kutemui. Kau bisa merasakannya juga, kan?'

"Entahlah. Aku nggak tahu. Sudahlah. Tutup mulutmu."

'Ayolah. Kau tak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau sendiri juga bisa merasakan darahmu bergolak, kan?'

"Diam kau!"

'Hahaha! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Nak? Kau jadi emosian hanya gara-gara seorang gadis?'

"Huh! Sudahlah!"

Tepat saat percakapan mereka berakhir, terdengar ceklikan pintu, yang mana membuat Gaara mengangkat kepalanya. Gaara menahan napasnya saat dilihatnya sesosok gadis berambut Indigo gelap muncul dari balik pintu.

Gaara tak bisa membohongi hatinya. Dia harus mengakui bahwa Hinata terlihat sangat.. cantik.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat semburat merah tipis menodai kedua pipi Gaara.

'Itu dia! Dia kelihatan cantik sekali!' terdengar suara Shukaku, namun Gaara tak mendengarkannya. Dia terlalu terpesona memandangi Hinata.

"Ohayou, Sabaku-san." sapa Hinata dengan formal dan datar.

"Ohayou, Hyuuga-sama." balas Gaara dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Hinata tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Mata Gaara tak sedetik pun lepas dari Hinata.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki Hinata menampar Gaara kembali ke dunia nyata. Dilihatnya sang Hyuuga Heiress yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Gaara menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ehm.. kenapa kau bisa membuka segel pintunya dengan mudah? Biasanya seseorang yang belum pernah ke sini akan minta bantuan untuk membukanya.." Gaara menunduk.

"Untuk apa? Yang membuat segel itu.. adalah aku." jawaban Hinata membuat Gaara kembali mendongak melihat wanita di depannya.

"Kau yang membuatnya?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Nah ayo kita mulai." kata Hinata tiba-tiba, yang mana membuat Gaara terkejut. Hinata mengangkat tangannya ke atas rantai yang mengikat pergelangan tangan kanan Gaara, tidak menyentuhnya. Tidak ada cakra atau apapun yang keluar dari tangannya. Tiba-tiba, kedua rantai cakra itu lenyap!

BLUK

Kedua tangan Gaara langsung terjatuh ke sisi tubuhnya. Diikuti dengan kolapsnya Gaara ke atas lantai yang dingin. Seluruh rasa sakit dan kram selama 7 tahun bertahan dalam posisi yang sama kini menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Rasa kram yang menyerang bahu dan tangannya serta seluruh tubuhnya membuat Gaara ingin berteriak.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Hinata dingin. Dia berlutut di samping Gaara.

"Ukh.. Ugh.." Gaara mengerang sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. Telapak tangannya mencengkeram kedua bahunya.

"Sini. Mari kubantu menghilangkan rasa sakitnya." kata Hinata sambil menyentuh bahu Gaara. Gaara merasakan rasa yang aneh saat Hinata menyentuh bahunya. Rasa aneh yang sama saat jubah Hinata pertama kali menggesek kulit bahunya.

Sedetik kemudian, dia merasakan sesuatu seperti air es yang disiramkan ke bahunya. Dan sedetik berikutnya, seluruh rasa sakitnya lenyap!

BRUGH

Gaara ambruk. Dan ambruknya pas di pelukan Hinata!

Hinata melebarkan matanya saat Gaara jatuh ke pelukannya. Kedua tangannya tertahan di udara sesaat, ragu-ragu hendak memeluk Gaara balik. Mata merahnya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dua kali.

Namun yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi, Gaara meremas kain kimononya erat-erat.

"Hyuuga-sama.." Hinata mendengar suara Gaara yang pelan di pelukannya. Suara Jinchuuriki itu terdengar gemetar.

"Sabaku-san, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata datar. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan memeluk Gaara balik. Tangan kirinya mengelus rambut merah Gaara dengan lembut.

Sebelum Gaara sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Shukaku menyiksa pikiran Gaara dengan kenangan-kenangan buruk dari masa lalunya.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" seru Gaara tiba-tiba. Mata Hinata membulat terkejut.

"TIDAK! HENTIKAAAN!" Gaara meremas kain kimono Hinata dengan makin erat, berusaha menahan sakit yang menyiksa benaknya.

"Sabaku-san!" tangan Hinata memegang bahu Gaara dengan erat. "Kau kenapa?"

"UAGHH! UUUGHH!" rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan. Shukaku tertawa puas di benak Gaara, sementara Jinchuuriki-nya menderita kesakitan.

"Shukaku, diamlah sekarang atau.." tiba-tiba saja Hinata berkata dengan nada yang menakutkan dan mengancam. Dan..

Siksaan itu berhenti.

Gaara terengah di pelukan Hinata. Keringat membasahi punggung telanjang Gaara dan menetes dari alis Gaara yang tidak ada di tempat itu. Matanya membelalak lebar. Dia bisa merasakan darah mengalir perlahan dari sudut bibirnya ke dagunya. Hinata masih memeluknya.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Sabaku-san." tak lama terdengar suara datar Hinata yang spesifik.

Gaara tak mampu menjawab. Tenggorokannya yang kering terasa terbakar. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Napasnya tak beraturan.

Tiba-tiba, Gaara mendorong Hinata untuk menjauh. Namun yang membuat Gaara kaget, ekspresi Hinata tak berubah saat gadis itu berdiri dan menciptakan jarak yang cukup jauh di antara mereka. Hinata berdiri tegak dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Gaara merapat ke tembok lalu menarik lututnya ke dadanya dan memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Dia menghindari kontak mata dengan Hinata.

"Hyuuga-sama! Kumohon! Pasang lagi rantainya! Ikatlah aku lagi!" seru Gaara memohon. Airmata menuruni pipinya. Hinata hanya diam menatap Gaara.

"Hyuuga-sama!" Gaara menjerit frustrasi saat Hinata hanya berdiam diri.

"Hyuuga-sama! Kumohon! Rantailah aku lagi!" akhirnya Gaara menjerit sambil berlari ke arah Hinata dan memeluk kaki Hinata. Hinata mengernyit saat Gaara memeluk kakinya erat-erat.

"Sabaku-san." katanya, kembali ke kedataran yang biasanya.

"Takkan kulepaskan kau sebelum kau mengikatku kembali!" seru Gaara frustrasi. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya di kaki Hinata.

"Sabaku-san." suara Hinata tetap datar. Mata merahnya turun menatap Jinchuuriki malang yang sedang memohon dengan sangat padanya agar dirantai kembali.

"HYUUGA-SAMA! JAWAB AKU! KUMOHON! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" Gaara tiba-tiba menjerit dengan airmata yang membanjir di pipinya. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Mudah bagiku untuk mengikatmu." katanya tak lama kemudian. "Tapi aku.. tidak bisa." tambahnya dalam hati.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat ikat aku lagi!" seru Gaara, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata ruby Hinata.

"Aku.. tidak bisa." akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Hinata dengan suara yang datar. Matanya terpejam.

Sebelum Gaara sempat mengatakan apapun lagi, dia mendengar suara Shukaku di benaknya.

'Nah! Dia tidak bisa mengikatmu.'

"Apa maksudnya tidak bisa?"

'Dia bukannya tidak mau, dia tidak bisa. Walaupun kekuatannya lebih dari cukup untuk mengikatmu, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya.'

"Aku tidak peduli! Dia harus mengikatku! Kalau tidak.."

Gaara memutus pembicaraannya dengan Shukaku dan kembali mengarahkan kata-katanya pada Hinata.

"Hyuuga-sama! Kau harus mengikatku! Harus! Kalau kau tidak mengikatku.." Gaara terhenti. Isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Akhirnya, Hinata membungkuk dan berlutut di depan Gaara yang masih mencengkeram erat kain kimono Hinata.

"Kalau aku tidak mengikatmu, kenapa? Sabaku-san?" tanya Hinata pelan dan datar.

"Hyuuga-sama.. kalau kau tidak mengikatku lagi.. aku.. aku.." Gaara terisak-isak. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata dan hatinya terasa sakit.

"Aku bisa melukaimu.." Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Gaara barusan, Hinata menghela napas. "Tidak akan. Aku bisa melindungi diriku dari Shukaku itu." katanya menenangkan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kumohon rantai aku, Hyuuga-sama! Aku tahu kekuatanmu memang lebih dari cukup untuk menahan serangan Shukaku, tapi.. tapi.. apapun yang terjadi, kumohon rantai aku kembali!" Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata seerat mungkin.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Hinata yang bebas mencengkeram bahu Gaara. "Dengar, Sabaku-san! Aku mau membantumu! Bukan mengikatmu! Aku bisa membantumu tanpa harus merantaimu! Rantai takkan menyelesaikan masalah! Aku punya caraku sendiri!" kata Hinata dengan alis bertaut dan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi, yang mana membuat Gaara sangat terkejut.

Biasanya Hinata selalu memasang wajah datar sedatar papan dan suaranya juga tak kalah datar dengan wajahnya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Hinata berekspresi! Namun ekspresi yang sekarang ada di wajah Hinata adalah ekspresi yang sama sekali tak diinginkan Gaara untuk muncul di wajah Hinata, yaitu..

Marah.

"Dengar! Aku akan membantumu apapun caranya! Itu sudah tugasku! Godaime Hokage memintaku untuk menanganimu dan menjagamu! Maka akan kujaga kau semampuku, bahkan jika itu beresiko! Ingat! Selama tugasku menjagamu di sini, aku TIDAK AKAN merantaimu! Titik!" Hinata meninggikan suaranya pada kata 'tidak' dan 'akan'. Tangannya masih terus mencengkeram bahu Gaara.

"Hyuuga-sama.." Gaara tercenung. Mata turquoisenya menatap tajam mata ruby Hinata.

"Kau sudah mengerti, kan? Takkan kubiarkan siapapun merantaimu lagi, Tsunade-sama sang Godaime Hokage sekalipun! Akan kujaga kau dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku! Kau tanggung jawabku! Sabaku no Gaara!" Hinata melepaskan bahu Gaara, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih tercengang menatap mata ruby Hinata.

"Hyuuga-sama.. tapi.. bagaimana kalau aku-"

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

Empat tamparan mendarat dengan mulus dan lancarnya di kedua pipinya. Dua tamparan di pipi kiri, dua tamparan di pipi kanan. Adil sekali, ya. Mata Gaara melebar. Rasa panas menyengat kedua pipinya. Wajahnya tertoleh ke samping. Mulutnya melongo.

Tangan Hinata ada di samping wajah si gadis. Alisnya masih bertaut. "Masih belum sadar? Kalau belum.."

PLAK PLAK

Dua kali lagi pipinya menerima sentuhan lembut dari tangan Hinata dengan ikhlas seikhlas ikhlasnya. Gaara masih cengok. Tangannya kaku ketika hendak memegang kedua pipinya yang membiru. Rasa nyeri makin merajalela di pipinya yang sudah seperti terbakar itu.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Dia menghembuskan napasnya dan menurunkan tangannya. "Sabaku-san, aku takkan segan memukul ataupun menamparmu jika sampai kau menentang kata-kataku. Mengerti?" wajah serta suara Hinata kembali datar seakan tak terjadi apa pun selama dia di situ.

Gaara perlahan menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan mulut yang masih mangap. "Anu.. Hyuuga-sama.." Gaara bingung mau bicara apa.

"Jangan memaksaku menamparmu lagi, Sabaku-san." kata Hinata datar, namun ada nada yang mengancam di suaranya.

Perlahan Gaara tersenyum. Pipinya masih membiru. "Hyuuga-sama.. bolehkah aku mengajukan satu pertanyaan? Permintaan tepatnya.." katanya grogi.

"Permintaan apa? Akan kukabulkan. Permintaan apapun asal bukan untuk mengikatmu di tembok." kata Hinata memperingatkan.

"Bukan itu, kok.." Gaara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau kau tak mau mengikatku di tembok, maukah kau mengikatku.." Gaara tersenyum. Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya. Tapi untung saja pipinya membiru, maka semburat merah itu tak terlalu terlihat.

"Apa sih?" Hinata mulai bingung walaupun wajah dan suaranya tetap datar.

"..maukah kau mengikatku.. di hatimu?" lanjut Gaara sambil tersenyum manis dan menatap tepat ke arah mata ruby Hinata dalam-dalam.

-TBC-

* * *

Ahhhh maaf maaf maaf kalo misalnya uaneh soro yah..

Gomen gomen gomen…

Tapi Fire harap minna-sama tetep suka..

Akhir kata..

Read 'n Review pleaseee…


	3. So This Is Love?

Akhirnya update juga.. horeee *tereak tereak gaje –digampar Readers-*

Oke oke oke

Makasih ya buat semua review nya ya!

Special thanks for Kingi Dawn, Sanada, Illyasviel von Hyuuchiha, Haze Kazuki senpai yang lagi males login wkt nge review chap sebelumnya, dan Hyu Chan!

Jawaban untuk pertanyaan Hyu Chan : dua duanya sama sama umur 21 tahun. Gaara itu dijual wkt usia 14 tahun. Tinggal di sel khusus Konoha selama 7 tahun. Jadinya kan 21 tahun. Hinata tuh 21 tahun juga. Gitu..

Oke!

Go on with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : SO THIS IS LOVE?**

Perlahan Gaara tersenyum. Pipinya masih membiru. "Hyuuga-sama.. bolehkah aku mengajukan satu pertanyaan? Permintaan tepatnya.." katanya grogi.

"Permintaan apa? Akan kukabulkan. Permintaan apapun asal bukan untuk mengikatmu di tembok." kata Hinata memperingatkan.

"Bukan itu, kok.." Gaara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau kau tak mau mengikatku di tembok, maukah kau mengikatku.." Gaara tersenyum. Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya. Tapi untung saja pipinya membiru, maka semburat merah itu tak terlalu terlihat.

"Apa sih?" Hinata mulai bingung walaupun wajah dan suaranya tetap datar.

"..maukah kau mengikatku.. di hatimu?" lanjut Gaara sambil tersenyum manis dan menatap tepat ke arah mata ruby Hinata dalam-dalam.

* * *

Kata-kata terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut sang Jinchuuriki Shukaku memang sangat jelas sejelas-jelasnya di telinga Hinata, namun sang Hyuuga Heiress hanya terdiam sambil cengok menatap Gaara. Matanya yang merah seperti darah memang tetap emotionless seperti biasanya, namun siapa tahu hatinya.

"Hyuuga-sama.. apa kau mendengar apa yang baru saja kukatakan padamu?" tanya Gaara, memiringkan kepalanya, memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku mendengarmu." balas Hinata dengan sangat dingin dan datarnya.

Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya yang nggak tampak itu. Dia bingung saat mendengar jawaban Hinata. Jika gadis itu mendengar, kenapa dia tak menjawab atau setidaknya merespon sedikit?

"Apa maksudmu, Sabaku-san?" setelah keheningan selama 3 menit yang seakan seperti 30 tahun bagi Gaara, Hinata baru menjawab pertanyaan, atau tepatnya permintaan dari Gaara itu dengan satu pertanyaan baru yang entah kenapa membuat yang merupakan sasaran pertanyaan menjadi terpojok.

"Maksudku.." Gaara bingung mau menjawab apa. Salah siapa? Tadi pertanyaan memalukan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa perhitungan. Dan jika dipikir-pikir, pertanyaan atau permintaannya tadi itu lebih mirip dengan..

..pernyataan cinta?

PLAKK

Gaara menampar dirinya sendiri secara mental, mengusir pikiran berisikan dua kata memalukan di atas dari benaknya. Didengarnya Shukaku tertawa dalam pikirannya.. dengan tawa mengejek.

'Ahahaha! Nak, kau bilang apa padanya? Lucu sekali! Aku nggak nyangka deh kamu bakalan bilang seperti itu!'

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya?", Gaara membantah secara mental.

"Sabaku-san, kau melamun." suara datar Hinata menampar Gaara kembali ke dunia nyata. Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah muda yang untung saja nggak terlalu jelas.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Hinata lagi, memandangi mata turquoise Gaara sedalam mungkin. Gaara merasa nggak nyaman ditatap seperti itu, tapi nggak tahu kenapa dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata darah Hinata.

"Ah bukan apa-apa, Hyuuga-sama.. aku hanya ngelantur kok.." Gaara memutuskan bahwa jalan terbaik yang harus dan sebaiknya dipilihnya saat ini adalah sebuah jalan yang disebut dengan kebohongan. Dia menjawab Hinata disertai senyum yang dipaksakan namun di saat yang sama juga tulus.

"Oh begitu." kata Hinata dengan wajah yang tetap sedatar papan. Tangannya terlipat di depan tubuhnya. Bola matanya bergerak perlahan ke bawah, ke arah lantai yang sedang diinjaknya. Tampak jelas gadis kuat itu sedang berpikir.

"Hyuuga-sama.." panggil Gaara. Matanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Kenapa Hinata ini? Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi diam." katanya dalam hati.

Perlahan bola mata Hinata yang semerah darah terangkat kembali dan fokus sepenuhnya ke arah Gaara, namun bibir Hinata tetap terkunci rapat, tak mengatakan apapun.

"A-Anu.. H-Hyuuga-sama.. kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" kali ini Gaara langsung memalingkan wajahnya sambil blushing ria. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Yang menjadi sumber keterkejutannya, tak ada suara apapun yang berbunyi. Hening. Hinata tak merespon. Gaara memberanikan diri untuk mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata, namun tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi lonceng yang teratur dan..

TUK TUK TUK

Gaara langsung merasakan tubuhnya kaku seketika! Matanya membelalak. Tubuhnya kaku sepenuhnya. Dilihatnya Hinata. Sebuah selendang hitam menjulur dari dalam lengan kimono Hinata. Hinata memandang ke arah Gaara dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tak berubah. Datar.

"Hyuuga-sama.. apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku?" suara Gaara gemetaran. Dia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya namun hasilnya nihil.

"Lihatlah ke ujung selendangku." hanya itu balasan dari Hinata. Gaara mengarahkan matanya ke arah ujung selendang hitam Hinata. Mata Gaara melebar saat dilihatnya sebuah lonceng emas yang terikat di ujungnya. "Jadi suara lonceng yang tadi..", pikir Gaara sambil terus menatap lonceng emas tersebut.

"Apa hubungannya? Lonceng dengan tubuhku yang kaku?" tanya Gaara, menggerakkan bola matanya ke ekor matanya, melirik Hinata.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku menotok tiga titik jalan darahmu, menghentikan tubuhmu beserta semua aliran darahmu." Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah Gaara sambil memasukkan selendangnya kembali ke dalam lengan kimononya.

"Hah? Bagaimana caranya? Kau kan tak ada di dekatku?" Gaara masih nggak mengerti bin nggak mudeng. Dia melirik kaki Hinata yang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Aku menotokmu dengan lonceng itu. Aku menggerakkan selendangku mendekatimu dan dengan cepat aku menotok tiga jalan darahmu dengan lonceng yang ada di ujungnya. Begitulah." akhirnya penjelasan Hinata pun masuk dengan lancar ke pikiran Gaara. Namun penjelasan menotok jalan darah dengan lonceng dari jarak jauh itu sangat membingungkan Gaara. Menurutnya, itu terlalu… hebat.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya sang Jinchuuriki dengan muka blo'on. Hinata duduk bersila di sampingnya. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Gaara. Lagi-lagi, rasa yang aneh pun dirasakan kulit bahu Gaara.

"Itu salah satu ilmu khususku. Jangan bertanya." balas Hinata dingin, membuat yang diajaknya bicara langsung tutup mulut.

"Ano.. Hyuuga-sama.. kalau begitu, untuk apa kau menotokku?" tanya Gaara lagi setelah memberanikan diri tentunya. Hinata meletakkan dua jari tangan kanannya di atas nadi tangan kanan Gaara.

"Setelah sekian lama diikat dalam posisi yang sama, ditambah dengan gangguan Shukaku secara fisik dan mental, aku bisa melihat, jalan darahmu tak beraturan. Plus racun yang entah dari mana datangnya juga mengalir di dalam darahmu. Jumlahnya memang cuma sedikit, tapi ada baiknya jika dihilangkan." jawab Hinata sambil terus mengarahkan matanya ke arah nadi Gaara.

Gaara tak melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun dari wajah Hinata yang stoic namun cantik. "Tapi kapan kau melihatnya, Hyuuga-sama? Aku tak tahu matamu aktif." tanyanya lagi dengan takut-takut.

"Kau pikir sedang apa aku saat aku berdiri diam seperti patung sambil memperhatikanmu, Sabaku-san? Aku tak perlu mengaktifkan 'Byakugan' seperti yang dilakukan para anggota Klan Hyuuga lain. Mataku ini sudah berubah. Tanpa ada urat yang keluar pun, aku bisa melihat bagian dalam tubuhmu tanpa kesulitan." Hinata melirik ke arah Gaara sekilas.

"Oh." Gaara hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria sambil terus memandangi Hinata tentunya.

Perlahan, tangan Hinata mulai bergerak dengan gemulai di sepanjang tangan dan lengan Gaara tanpa menyentuhnya. Mata merahnya tak pernah lepas sedetik pun dari tangan Gaara.

"Apa yang ada di dalam hatimu saat ini, Sabaku-san? Detak jantungmu menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya." tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Tangannya terhenti. Pertanyaannya membuat Gaara semakin tersudut.

Seketika wajah Gaara langsung blushing parah. Mau menunduk tapi sialnya tidak bisa. Tubuhnya kaku, kan? Jadilah Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berusaha menahan blushing nya yang sudah sangat parah.

"Bukan apa-apa, Hyuuga-sama." jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat mata darah Hinata.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya sekilas. Dia tidak tahu harus percaya pada Gaara atau tidak. Dia meneruskan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di atas tangan Gaara. Mata darahnya terus terkonsentrasi pada tangan Gaara, namun bisa dipastikan..

…pikirannya tertuju pada sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah.

Gaara's POV

Haaah!

Sejak pertemuan pertama kita, aku terus memikirkanmu, Hyuuga-sama. Ah jangan. Hinata saja. Ya, Hinata. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa melepaskanmu dari pikiranku. Setiap kali aku mencoba tak memikirkanmu, yang ada justru gambaran tentang dirimu semakin kuat dalam otakku.

Sejak pertama kali mata berbingkai hitamku yang tak memiliki alis di atasnya ini melihatmu, aku langsung merasa ada sesuatu yang menyusup cepat ke dalam diriku.

Aku tak pernah melihat gadis sepertimu. Kau memang cantik, bahkan sudah bisa dipastikan kata 'cantik' saja tak layak dikatakan untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu, Hinata. Kau terlalu.. sempurna.

Sikapmu yang beku itu mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri, jauh sebelum tragedi itu menimpaku, dan juga setelah aku tinggal di sini. Namun sikap stoic ku pasti tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu. Kau sedingin es dan sekeras batu.

Kau..

Aaaah! Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan dirimu sama sekali. Kesempurnaanmu yang melebihi pemikiran itu membuatku speechless. Entahlah, Hinata.. Seumur hidup, tak terpikir oleh diriku sama sekali bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan gadis sesempurna dirimu, Hinata.

Tapi..

Aku juga sama sekali tak memikirkan kalau aku akan bertemu dengan gadis yang di saat yang sama juga dingin sepertimu, Hinata.

Hati dan perasaanmu seakan beku. Matamu kosong. Sikapmu seperti orang yang tak memiliki emosi. Kau selalu menutup dirimu. Kau menutup dirimu dari semua orang. Kau menutup dirimu..

..dari aku.

Entah apa yang kurasakan saat ini terhadapmu, Hinata. Kita baru kenal selama tidak lebih dari 24 jam, tapi kenapa aku begitu terikat padamu?

Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, Hinata?

Apa kau tahu?

Apa kau mengerti?

Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, Hinata?

Kalau kau tahu..

..tolong beritahu aku, Hinata.

End Gaara's POV

* * *

Sejam kemudian..

"Nah selesai, Sabaku-san." terdengar suara dingin sang Hyuuga Heiress di tengah ruangan putih yang kosong itu. Meskipun tak bisa bergerak, Gaara bisa merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lebih nyaman.

TUK TUK TUK

Hinata menotok Gaara 3 kali di tiga titik yang berbeda di dada sang Jinchuuriki, melepaskan totokannya yang tadi.

BLUK

Gaara langsung lemas. Kaku tak bergerak selama satu jam membuat tubuhnya jadi aneh.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sabaku-san?" tanya Hinata datar. Tangannya terlipat di atas pahanya dengan sikap formal.

"Jauh lebih baik. Arigato, Hyuuga-sama." jawab Gaara disertai semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya saat dia menyadari tatapan Hinata yang begitu menusuk.

"Baguslah." hanya begitu respon Hinata. "Sekarang masuk ke bagian mengecek organ dalam dan semua bagian internal tubuhmu."

Dan sekali lagi Hinata menotok jalan darah Gaara.

-skip time-

"Sudah malam. Cukup untuk hari ini. Semua bagian dalam tubuhmu sudah baik. Besok aku akan datang lagi untuk mengecek perkembangan keadaanmu, Sabaku-san." kata Hinata sambil berdiri dan melihat Gaara, menyebabkan yang disebutkan terakhir jadi merona.

"Baik.. Arigato gozaimasu, Hinata-sama.." Gaara tersenyum malu.

"Maaf?" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar cara Gaara memanggilnya. Tampak jelas Hinata terkejut dan bingung.

Gaara secara mental menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok, dan kalau bisa ingin sekali secara nyata dia menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding di sebelahnya, namun apa daya harga diri taruhannya. Dia keceplosan!

"Ah gomen.. gomen.. Hyuuga-sama.." dia membungkuk beberapa kali. Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah respon Hinata selanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kupikir 'Hinata-sama' lebih baik daripada 'Hyuuga-sama'." kata Hinata tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya.

Gaara melebarkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Hinata membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Gaara memandangi punggung Hinata tanpa kedip.

Sebelum pintu ditutup, Hinata menatap Gaara dan berkata..

"Oyasuminasai.. Gaara-san."

BLAM

Gaara cengok dan terkejut. Dipandanginya pintu yang menyembunyikan sosok Hinata di baliknya. Dia mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hinata.

Gaara-san.

Hinata memanggilnya dengan namanya!

* * *

Malam itu, Gaara berbaring di lantai ruangannya. Rasa dingin yang merayapi punggungnya sama sekali nggak ngefek baginya. Ditatapnya dengan mata kosong langit-langit ruangannya. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada satu malaikat dengan mata semerah darah..

Hyuuga Hinata.

Pagi tiba lebih cepat dari biasanya, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sabaku no Gaara. Walaupun dia tidak tidur dan selama malam itu dia terjaga dengan mata melek dan menghitung setiap menit menjelang pagi sambil memikirkan Hinata, dia tetap merasa pagi ini datangnya lebih cepat. Kok aneh, ya? Hanya Gaara dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Gaara duduk sambil meluruskan kaki dan bersandar di tembok. Tak ada hal lain yang dipikirkannya selain Hinata. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Shukaku di dalam pikirannya.

'Hei, Nak. Ada apa? Hmm. Biar kutebak. Hinata, kan?'

Wajah Gaara langsung memerah saat tebakan Bijuu nya tepat sasaran. Duh malunya!

"Si-siapa bilang?"

'Hahaha! Kena kau! Kalau sampai gelagapan begitu, berarti iya! Bodoh!'

"Ti-tidak, kok.. aku ng-nggak memikirkan Hi-Hinata.."

'Nggak usah bohong, Bocah. Aku ini di dalam dirimu, jadi aku tahu apa saja yang kau pikirkan.'

"Sok tahu ah!"

'Lalu kenapa tadi malam kau terjaga sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas seperti itu?'

"Itu kan supaya kau nggak mengambil alih kontrol atas diriku! Masalah senyum, aku kan memang pengen senyum!"

'Huh. Jangan bohong. Tadi malam kau tidak tidur bukan karena supaya aku tak mengambil alih dirimu tapi karena kau memikirkan Hinata. Dan masalah tersenyum, jawabannya sama. Di otakmu hanya ada Hinata.'

Skak mat.

Gaara terdiam.

Kata-kata Shukaku pas sekali.

Sulit bagi sang Jinchuuriki untuk mengakuinya, tapi semua perkataan, tepatnya tuduhan, dari Bijuu berekor satu yang berdiam di dalam tubuhnya itu 100% benar.

Tepat saat Gaara sudah hampir menyerah dalam menghadapi peluru kata-kata dari Shukaku, terdengar ceklikan pintu. Gaara mendongak. Dan sesuai harapannya, Hinata berdiri di pintu. Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya tercengang dan takjub.

Hari ini Hinata tak mengenakan pakaian hitamnya yang biasa, melainkan sebuah pakaian serta jubah seputih salju yang sangat memukau. Gaara langsung mangap melihat Hinata. Rambut Hinata tetap terurai, menambah kesan anggun padanya.

"Ohayou, Gaara-san." kata Hinata seperti biasanya.

Kali ini yang diajak bicara tak merespon. Mulut Gaara masih njeblak mangap sementara matanya sepenuhnya terfokus pada sosok dewi yang ada di depannya ini.

"Gaara-san?", mata ruby Hinata memancarkan kebingungan saat melihat Gaara yang seolah jiwanya sudah terbang ke langit ketujuh itu. Hinata melihat ke arah wajah Gaara dengan intens serta bingung.

"Gaara-san!" suara Hinata meninggi. Dan saat itulah Gaara langsung kembali ke raganya.

"E-eh.. i-iya.." Gaara tergagap. Mukanya segera memerah seperti tomat. Dia langsung menunduk. Gaara bersyukur rambutnya cukup panjang sehingga bisa setidaknya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah melebihi rambutnya itu.

Hinata berjalan ke arah Gaara dengan alis berkerut dan mata penuh selidik. "Kau tak apa-apa, Gaara-san? Mukamu merah sekali." tangan Hinata menyentuh bahu Gaara, menyebabkan bahu Gaara gemetar.

"Ah nggak apa-apa kok Hinata-sama.." Gaara memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Hinata, duduk di samping Gaara.

"Tidak. Memangnya ini hari apa?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Ini 19 Januari. Hari ulang tahunmu, kan?" sebuah senyum samar menghiasi wajah Hinata. "Ini." Hinata mengeluarkan dari sakunya sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang terbuat dari beludru.

Gaara bingung. Ditatapnya kotak merah itu dan Hinata bergantian.

Gaara's POV

Aku hanya bisa cengok saat Hinata bilang ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku lebih cengok lagi saat kulihat kotak merah dari beludru yang kini terduduk manis di telapak tangan Hinata. Apa itu?

Hinata menatap mataku tanpa sedetik pun memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya tetap terulur di depanku, mengulurkan kotak merah itu.

Eh tunggu dulu.

Hari ulang tahunku, ya?

Kotak merah di tangan Hinata pasti ada sangkut pautnya.

Apa itu..

..hadiah?

Untukku?

Dari..

..Hinata?

End Gaara's POV

Gaara masih terbengong menatap Hinata. "Ayo ambillah." kata Hinata lagi, mencoba menyadarkan Gaara dari fase parah kebengongannya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu. Ayo ambillah."

Akhirnya meluncur juga kata-kata penuh arti itu dari bibir Hinata. 3 kata pertama yang dikatakannya berhasil membuat mata Gaara nyaris keluar dari habitatnya. Jari telunjuk tangan kanan Gaara perlahan terangkat dan menunjuk ke wajahnya sendiri.

"I-ini.. untukku?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya, lalu bertanya "Kenapa? Malu ya? Mukamu merah tuh."

Mendengar kata-kata Hinata barusan, wajah Gaara pun berhasil mengalahkan tomat dalam hal warna merahnya. Gaara tersenyum, kemudian perlahan diambilnya kotak beludru merah dari tangan Hinata.

"Bukalah. Kuharap kau suka." kata Hinata, melipat tangannya di dadanya dengan cara formal ala Cina. Mata semerah darahnya terus mengamati Gaara yang kini tengah memandangi kotak merah di tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri Gaara sedang menyentuh tutup kotak. Perlahan Gaara membuka kotak itu dan napasnya pun tertahan.

Di dalamnya bergelung seuntai kalung berantai hitam dengan bandul sebuah bunga mawar dari batu rubi asli seluruhnya yang diukir dengan sangat rumit dan pastinya sangat teliti.

Mata Gaara membelalak menatap keindahan kalung itu. Dia mengambilnya dan mendekatkan bandul mawarnya ke matanya. Di bagian dalamnya terukir sesuatu. Sebuah nama.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara memandanginya tak percaya. Tulisan namanya itu diukir rumit dan ukurannya kecil. Siapa yang bisa membuatnya?

"Aku yang membuatnya semalam. Khusus untukmu." suara Hinata barusan semakin menambah keterkejutan Gaara.

"Kau membuatnya.. sendiri?" tanya Gaara. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mengambil sebongkah kecil batu rubi yang ada di rumahku. Aku bertekad untuk memberimu hadiah yang terbuat dari batu mulia berwarna merah itu. Setelah sekian lama berpikir, aku masih belum menemukan apa yang akan kubuat. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah ide melintas di benakku. Apa yang paling mirip denganmu? Aku pun tahu jawabannya." Hinata memasang wajah datarnya sambil terus memandangi Gaara.

Gaara tahu apa yang menjadi jawaban yang baru saja dikatakan Hinata. Ditatapnya mawar rubi di tangannya. Ya. Hinata menganggap yang paling mirip dengan Gaara adalah..

Mawar.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Hinata-sama." Gaara tersenyum seraya mengenakan kalung itu di sekeliling lehernya.

"Ya." respon Hinata sangat singkat.

"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Gaara-san." kata Hinata. Gaara mengangkat mukanya untuk melihat wajah Hinata.

Dan betapa terkejutnya sang Jinchuuriki saat didapatinya Hinata sedang tersenyum samar padanya!

Gaara tak pernah menyangka bahwa satu-satunya orang yang akan mengingat hari ulang tahunnya selama 7 tahun kesepian ini adalah seorang gadis bangsawan yang bahkan baru saja dikenalnya selama tiga hari. Wong Gaara sendiri lupa hari ulang tahunnya. Bodoh banget ya! *BUUUKKK*

Namun begitu, Gaara sangat senang. Lebih dari senang malahan. Pikirannya tertuju pada Hinata sepenuhnya. Dipandanginya sosok dewi yang ada di depannya itu.

Gaara's POV

Malam ini terasa seperti malam yang paling baik untukku. Kugenggam erat bandul mawar yang ada di leherku. Pikiranku hanya terisi dengan Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata saja, tak ada yang lainnya. Oh Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku jadi kacau begini?

Kadang senyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila..

Kadang membayangkan diriku sendiri dan Hinata pelukan..

Aduh!

Hanya gara-gara seorang Hyuuga Hinata, aku kok jadi aneh banget ya? Tapi kurasa aku tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

Wajahku yang memanas setiap kali bertemu Hinata..

Jantungku yang berdetak lebih kencang setiap kali bersama Hinata..

Alasan kenapa aku tak bosan-bosannya memandangi wajahnya..

Ya, aku tahu alasannya.

Hinata..

Apa ini..

..yang disebut dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Kalau iya, berarti..

Hinata.. apa aku.. telah..

..jatuh cinta padamu?

-TBC-

* * *

Huekkkkkkkk…

Gaje bangetttttttt..

Malu deh Fire! *pundung di pojokan*

Udah gitu bahasanya aneh lagi.. Huaaaa!

Maaf maaf maaf..

Fire nggak terlalu konsen wkt ngetik nih chapter, soalnya diriwukin sama adek sepupu Fire yang nakalnya nggak ketulungan!

Okelah.. Fire tahu ini aneh..

Walaupun demikian..

Berkenankan Yang Mulia Minna-sama mereview?

Arigato sebelumnya^^

NB : please yah jangan pelit review *geplaked by Readers*..masa dah 3 chap review nya cuma 12? hiks.. sedih sedih.. *pundung sepundung-pundungnya di pojokan*

tapi yah terserah yang membaca.. hehehehehe...


	4. Let Me Teach You What Love Is, Hinata!

Holaaaa..

Fire datang dengan chap ketiga nihh

Balesan review..

Kingi Dawn : iyaaa tulisannya ada di dalam kelopak kelopak bunganya.. Fire pernah lihat kalung model apa gitu ada tulisannya..

Sanada : makasih support nya yah.. dan juga atas review nya..

Baiklah!

Go on with this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 : LET ME TEACH YOU WHAT LOVE IS, HINATA!**

Sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya…

Gaara's POV

Malam ini terasa seperti malam yang paling baik untukku. Kugenggam erat bandul mawar yang ada di leherku. Pikiranku hanya terisi dengan Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata saja, tak ada yang lainnya. Oh Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku jadi kacau begini?

Kadang senyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila..

Kadang membayangkan diriku sendiri dan Hinata pelukan..

Aduh!

Hanya gara-gara seorang Hyuuga Hinata, aku kok jadi aneh banget ya? Tapi kurasa aku tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

Wajahku yang memanas setiap kali bertemu Hinata..

Jantungku yang berdetak lebih kencang setiap kali bersama Hinata..

Alasan kenapa aku tak bosan-bosannya memandangi wajahnya..

Ya, aku tahu alasannya.

Hinata..

Apa ini..

..yang disebut dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Kalau iya, berarti..

Hinata.. apa aku.. telah..

..jatuh cinta padamu?

* * *

Set.

Kelopak mata Gaara terbuka, menampilkan bola mata sea foam yang sangat memukau. Dia memang tidak tidur semalam, namun dia cuma menutup matanya saja.

Dalam hidupnya, baru sekali ini dia menyambut pagi yang datang dengan (kelewat) gembira. Dua hal pertama yang langsung memasuki pikirannya adalah : yang pertama dan yang sudah pasti adalah Hinata, lalu kalung dengan bandul mawar rubi pemberian wanita pujaannya itu, yang kini sedang melingkar manis di sekeliling lehernya.

Seulas senyum yang indah merekah di wajah tampannya. Matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Setelah meluruskan kaki, Gaara ngesot *hah? Gaara? Ngesot? Gaara : GUE NISTA BANGET SIH, FIRE!* ke arah tembok dan bersandar di sana sambil menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum.

'Selamat pagi, Bocah.', terdengar suara Shukaku di benaknya.

TWITCH

Mata Gaara berkedut. Mengganggu saja sih Shukaku ini!

"Apa?", balas Gaara ketus.

'Hayo lagi memikirkan Hinata-CHAN yah?'

Chan?

CHAN?

Gaara bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah merah ngalah ngalahin tomat.

"Kok pake '-chan', sih?"

'Nggak apa apa, kan? dari pada kamu panggil 'Hinata-sama' terus kan jadinya nggak enak?'

"Aku mana berani manggil dia begitu! Belum tentu juga dia punya perasaan terhadap aku!"

'Berani beraniin dong! Kalau gini terus, kamu malah nyesel kalo misalnya dia jadi properti cowok lain!'

"Properti? Emang barang? Seenaknya aja kamu!"

'Ya ampun! Hinata aku sebut gitu aja marah!'

"Ya jelas aja aku marah! Wanita secantik itu kamu samain sama barang!", Gaara sebel.

'Ahaha! Iya iya. Gimana? Ada rencana nembak, nggak?'

"Nembak? Hinata-sama mati dong? Enak aja kamu! Mana mungkin aku mau nembak Hinata-sama? Lagian dia kan kuat? Nggak mungkin aku bisa nembak!"

Andai Shukaku adalah manungsa alias manusia seperti kita-kita ini, dia pasti sudah menepuk jidatnya, frustrasi dengan kepolosan Gaara yang terlampau polos.

'Ya ampun! Bego banget sih kamu, Ra! Nembak dalam maksudku itu : kamu nyatain perasaan cinta kamu ke dia!'

"UAPAH?"

'Biasa aja kali. Nggak usah tereak sampe kayak gitu. Budeg nih kuping aku.'

"Aku nggak mungkin bisa.. dia pasti nolak aku mentah-mentah, deh.. Jinchuuriki terbuang kayak aku? Cinta sama legenda yang luar biasa seperti dirinya? Mimpi aja deh aku!"

Belum sempat Shukaku merespon, terdengar suara kunci pintu yang terceklik karena dibuka. Gaara langsung mendongak. Dan seperti biasa, yang masuk tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hinata. Hari ini Hinata sudah kembali mengenakan pakaian dan jubah hitamnya yang biasanya. Hinata membawa sesuatu serupa alat musik tradisional di tangannya.

"Ohayou, Gaara-san.", sapanya seperti biasa sambil menutup pintu sel di belakang punggungnya.

"Ohayou, Hinata-sama.", Gaara masih belum berani memanggil Hinata dengan apa yang diusulkan Shukaku tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Kuharap lebih baik.", Hinata berjalan mendekati Gaara lalu duduk berlutut di depan Gaara.

"Harapanmu terkabul. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik, Hinata-sama. Arigato.", kata Gaara sambil tersenyum manis semanis mungkin pada Hinata.

"Baguslah kalau begitu.", kata Hinata sambil meletakkan alat musik yang dibawanya tadi di atas kedua pahanya. Akhirnya Gaara bisa melihat bahwa itu adalah gu qin, alat musik tradisional Cina dengan tujuh senar yang terkenal. Gaara bisa melihat dengan jelas, gu qin Hinata yang berwarna hitam dan terbuat dari kayu jati itu penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran yang rumit namun indah.

TRING

Suara pertama yang dihasilkan Hinata dengan memetik senar gu qin itu dengan sukses mampu membuat Gaara jawdropped. Suara yang dihasilkan Hinata barusan sangat merdu dan sangat jernih walaupun baru sekali saja dipetik! Kalau baru sekali dipetik saja suaranya sudah seindah itu, bagaimana jika sampai terangkai sebuah lagu?

Khayalan Gaara tentang lagu menjadi kenyataan. Hinata kini sedang memainkan sebuah lagu yang menurut Gaara adalah lagu yang paling indah di dunia. Mulutnya terus mangap dan lupa ditutup.

Hinata terus memainkan lagu itu dengan wajah yang datar namun tampak jelas dia sangat menghayati lagu yang dimainkannya.

"Ano.. Hinata-sama, apa judul lagu yang kau mainkan?", tanya Gaara.

Tanpa menghentikan lagu yang dimainkannya ataupun melirik Gaara walau hanya sekilas, Hinata menjawab, "Belum dinamai. Ini lagu ciptaanku semalam. Aku masih belum menemukan judul yang pas untuk lagu ini."

Gaara hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' kecil saat mendengar jawaban Hinata. Menurutnya cukup aneh jika lagu seindah itu tak memiliki judul.

"Apa itu lagu yang paling berarti untukmu?", tanya Gaara setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas saat menanyakannya.

Hinata mengangguk samar sambil terus memainkan gu qin nya tanpa melihat Gaara. Gaara memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Tak lama, lagunya berganti. Walaupun tak semerdu lagu yang tadi, lagu kedua ini juga enak didengar.

"Kalau yang ini, apakah ada judulnya?", tanya Gaara.

"Merpati Di Tengah Bunga Sakura Yang Berguguran.", jawab Hinata. Kali ini dia melirik sekilas pada Gaara saat menjawabnya.

"Judulnya bagus sekali.", puji Gaara. Dia mengamati Hinata yang memainkan gu qin tanpa kedip.

Kemudian, keheningan yang anehnya terasa sangat nyaman pun menyapu ruangan putih itu.

"Gaara-san, jika sampai kau disuruh kembali ke Sunagakure, apa kau mau?", tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, membuat yang ditanyai langsung mengernyitkan alis karena bingung.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Gaara cengok.

Sambil terus memainkan gu qin nya, Hinata menjawab, "Yah siapa tahu suatu saat kau akan disuruh kembali ke Sunagakure. Kan bisa saja keluargamu serta penduduk desa berubah pikiran, kan?"

Gaara dengan yakin menjawab, "Tentu saja aku menolak! Mereka sudah menjualku dan tidak peduli padaku. Mereka mencampakkan aku seperti seonggok sampah yang tidak bisa didaur ulang lagi. Aku akan tetap tinggal di Konohagakure apapun yang terjadi. Di sinilah rumahku! Bukan di Sunagakure! Lagipula..", Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya dan.. blushing.

"Lagipula?", tanya Hinata dengan nada yang seakan menyuruh Gaara untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Lagipula.. di sini kan ada Hinata-sama..", lanjut Gaara dengan suara yang lebih pelan dan blushing yang makin parah.

JRING

Mendengar itu, permainan gu qin Hinata terhenti seketika. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Gaara. "Apa maksudmu dengan ada aku?", tanyanya dengan alis yang sedikit mengernyit.

JLEEEBBBB!

Gaara langsung misuh misuh di dalam hati dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya membiarkan kalimatnya keluar dengan mudah dari bibirnya. Kini dia kena masalah kan, gara-gara kalimatnya tadi?

"Yaah.. gimana ya bilangnya? Aku.. ehmm.. merasa nyaman jika ada Hinata-sama.. begitu..", jawab Gaara sekenanya sambil berusaha menahan blushing nya yang sudah stadium lanjut itu.

Hinata tampak tertegun. Baru kali ini sang Jinchuuriki Shukaku melihat seorang Hinata yang bahkan kedataran wajahnya berhasil mengalahkan kedataran papan itu menampilkan ekspresi tertegun yang tampak jelas di wajahnya yang cantik seperti bidadari.

"Kau merasa nyaman jika ada aku?", tanya Hinata setelah kebisuan panjang. Gaara mengangguk dua kali dengan cepat. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajah tampan sang Jinchuuriki.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Mata merahnya terpaku pada senar gu qin nya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, bingung harus bilang apa. Jujur, setelah mendengar bahwa Gaara merasa nyaman jika ada dirinya, Hinata langsung speechless.

"Apa yang membuatmu nyaman jika di dekatku?", Hinata akhirnya menemukan satu pertanyaan untuk bisa sejenak memecahkan kebisuan yang tidak mengenakkan itu.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu.. Hanya saja, setiap kali aku ada di dekatmu, aku jadi merasa nyaman.", jawab Gaara, menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Aku nggak tahu harus bilang bagaimana, tapi.. aku rasa aku ingin terus berada di sisi Hinata-sama..", lanjut sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah yang ada di depan Hinata sambil tersenyum dan blushing ria.

Mendengar itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kehidupannya, Hinata melebarkan matanya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat kentara di wajahnya. Baru kali ini Hinata kelihatan kaget. Ralat! Sangat kaget! Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Gaara padanya itu seakan bisa menembus hatinya.

"Apa kau tak merindukan keluarga dan desamu?", tanya Hinata.

"Untuk apa? Mereka mencampakkan aku dan menganggapku bukan manusia! Untuk apa aku merindukan mereka?", Gaara balas bertanya.

"Lagipula, aku sudah punya Hinata-sama bersamaku di sini. Aku jadi tidak merasa kesepian lagi seperti dulu.", Gaara memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata langsung membulatkan mata darahnya saat dia mengetahui Gaara meremas tangannya.

"Kesepian..", Hinata mengulang kata-kata Gaara. Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya yang tidak nampak itu saat mendengar nada suara Hinata yang seperti.. sedih?

"Hinata-sama, apa aku sudah membuatmu sedih?", tanya Gaara, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Sedih? Kenapa aku harus sedih?", tanya Hinata balik, membuat Gaara terkejut.

"Hinata-sama, apa kau tak pernah sedih?", tanya Gaara bingung.

"Aku tak punya perasaan, Gaara. Aku kosong."

Jawaban Hinata membuat Gaara seakan disambar petir.

Kosong.

Kosong berarti tak memiliki perasaan apapun.

Tak memiliki perasaan apapun berarti..

..tidak memiliki cinta.

"Hinata-sama.. kalau kau kosong dan tak memiliki perasaan apapun.. apa itu berarti kau tak pernah merasakan.. cinta?", tanya Gaara dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku.. tidak tahu. Memangnya apa itu cinta?", tanya Hinata sambil menunduk menatap gu qin nya.

Gaara mendelik. Hinata tidak tahu apa arti cinta!

Hati Gaara seakan jatuh dari tempatnya. Dia bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan jawaban apa.

Gaara dan Hinata langsung terdiam, bingung mau bilang apa lagi.

Hinata masih bingung dengan apa yang disebut Gaara dengan cinta. Apa itu cinta? Hiashi ayahnya tak pernah bilang tentang cinta.

Gaara lain lagi. Dia bingung kenapa Hinata sampai tak mengerti cinta itu apa. Padahal cinta itu kan sudah jadi hal universal di mana setiap orang di dunia yang luas ini pasti mengerti arti dari kata yang terdiri dari 5 huruf itu. Apa ayahnya -atau siapapun- tak pernah mengajarinya tentang cinta?

Di lain pihak, Gaara juga takut sendiri. Jika Hinata tak mengerti arti cinta dan juga tidak memiliki perasaan sedikit pun, itu sama artinya jika nanti Gaara menjelaskan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada wanita itu, Hinata tidak akan menanggapinya sama sekali. Mengerti saja tidak, apalagi menerima.

Gaara pun memegang tangan Hinata dan meremasnya, membuat sang empunya tangan a.k.a Hinata mengangkat mukanya dan menatap mata sea foam Gaara dengan mata rubinya.

"Hinata-sama.. apa tak ada yang memberitahu dirimu apa itu cinta?", tanya Gaara sambil memandangi mata darah Hinata dalam-dalam.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ayah tak pernah mengatakan itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tak memiliki perasaan dan juga tidak mengerti apa itu cinta..", Gaara meremas tangan Hinata dengan lebih erat, kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menahannya. Inilah dia!

"Biar aku yang mengajarimu apa itu cinta, Hinata!"

-TBC-

* * *

Huekkkkkkkkkkk

Kenapa oh kenapa..

Kenapa kok pendek banget yah chapter ketiga ini?

Gomenasai, Minna-sama..

Fire ngetik nih pas begadang sampe jam dua dini hari..

Mama Fire yang sudah berbaik hati mendatangkan Fire ke dunia yang sempit nan indah ini sudah koar-koar nyuruh Fire brenti.. he he he

Baiklah!

Fire harap Minna-sama tetep suka..

Jangan pelit review yah Minna-sama *geplaked sampai tepared*.. masa 3 chapter review nya cuma 12 doang?

Akhir kata di chapter yang (sedihnya) pendek ini..

Read and Review ONEGAI?


	5. She Hugs Me?

Fuhh akhirnya bisa update.. baru sehari kok rasanya luama buanget yah?

Sebelumnya Fire ucapin makasih untuk semua Readers yang sudah berkenan mereview chapter sebelumnya..

Sanada : thx yah Sanada-san

Haze Kazuki senpai : ah senpai nih.. yang penting Gaara tetep cool kan.. walaupun agak copy paste sifatnya Hinata sih.. ah pokoknya Gaara nggak bencong kan.. hehe

Kingi Dawn : loh itu memang alurnya, Kingi-san.. gomenasai yah tapi itu mah emang Fire bikin gitu.. nanti baru ada penjelasannya..gomenasai Kingi-san

Love Gaara 4 Ever : ah senpai kejem deh.. tapi boleh juga tuh –evil smile sambil lirik Gaara-*Gaara : HUAAAA! FIRE-SAMA! KASIHANILAH AKU YANG SUDAH NISTA INI! JANGAN BIKIN AKU DISIKSA DONG!-nangis bombay-; Sasuke : *jingkrak2* hore hore hore! Fire-sama baik deh! Udah lama gue pengen nyiksa si panda!*.. ya memang senpai jago ngeramal *apa hubungannya?*.. soalnya Fire emang sudah ada rencana ngasih penderitaan buat Gaara.. *Gaara : aku hanya bisa pasrah..*

Sora Hinase : makasih banyak senpai atas review nya

Baik!

Silahkan menikmati chapter kelima ini!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 : SHE HUGS ME?**

Sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya..

Hinata masih bingung dengan apa yang disebut Gaara dengan cinta. Apa itu cinta? Hiashi ayahnya tak pernah bilang tentang cinta.

Gaara lain lagi. Dia bingung kenapa Hinata sampai tak mengerti cinta itu apa. Padahal cinta itu kan sudah jadi hal universal di mana setiap orang pasti mengerti arti dari kata yang terdiri dari 5 huruf itu. Apa ayahnya -atau siapapun- tak pernah mengajarinya tentang cinta?

Di lain pihak, Gaara juga takut sendiri. Jika Hinata tak mengerti arti cinta dan juga tidak memiliki perasaan sedikit pun, itu sama artinya jika nanti Gaara menjelaskan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada wanita itu, Hinata tidak akan menanggapinya sama sekali. Mengerti saja tidak, apalagi menerima.

Gaara pun memegang tangan Hinata dan meremasnya, membuat sang empunya tangan a.k.a Hinata mengangkat mukanya dan menatap mata sea foam Gaara dengan mata rubinya.

"Hinata-sama.. apa tak ada yang memberitahu dirimu apa itu cinta?", tanya Gaara sambil memandangi mata darah Hinata dalam-dalam.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ayah tak pernah mengatakan itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tak memiliki perasaan dan juga tidak mengerti apa itu cinta..", Gaara meremas tangan Hinata dengan lebih erat, kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menahannya. Inilah dia!

"Biar aku yang mengajarimu apa itu cinta, Hinata!"

* * *

Kediaman Uchiha yang tenang tanpa gangguan..

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut model pantat hewan berjengger a.k.a ayam sedang duduk di bangku taman di depan rumahnya yang megah. Seulas senyum manis dan mata yang seperti mata orang yang jiwanya sudah terbang di awan awan kini menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan dan cool. Yah bisa ditebak, pemuda itu adalah sang dokter muda yang beberapa hari lalu masih bertugas untuk menangani sang Jinchuuriki Shukaku. Nama pemuda Uchiha tampan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari pemimpin Klan Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku.

Di otaknya hanya terpikir sesuatu, seseorang tepatnya. Kalau mau lebih spesifik lagi, seorang gadis. Kalau mau lebih jelas lagi..

Hyuuga Hinata.

Benar. Gadis pewaris tunggal Klan Hyuuga yang beberapa hari yang lalu ditemuinya di sel khusus Konohagakure tempat Gaara sang Jinchuuriki Shukaku ditahan. Ingatan itu masih membekas dengan sangat jelas di benaknya. Senyumnya tak sedetik pun hilang dari wajahnya.

Baginya, Hinata sangatlah sempurna. Kecantikannya sama sekali tak tertandingi, bahkan oleh Haruno Sakura, gadis yang dulu disukainya. Aura misterius yang dikeluarkan Hinata sama sekali tak menakutkan bagi Sasuke. Justru aura itu malah menambah kekaguman Sasuke terhadap Hinata. Dan Sasuke juga mengalami apa yang dialami Gaara..

Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Hyuuga Hinata.

Tiba-tiba, lamunannya dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang wajahnya mirip dengannya. Kakak kandungnya, sang Uchiha tertua, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ada apa? Kau tampak senang sekali.", Itachi menepuk bahu adiknya pelan.

"Eh, Aniki.", Sasuke nyengir saat mata onyx nya bertemu dengan mata kakaknya yang berwarna sama dengan matanya.

"Ada apa? Masalah cewek, ya?", tanya Itachi dengan tatapan menggoda.

Skak.

Sasuke langsung mati kutu begitu kakaknya menembak di spot yang pas!

"E-eh.. kok tahu sih?", semburat merah menodai kedua pipi porselen Sasuke sementara yang empunya pipi nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Siapa, Sas? Siapa cewek beruntung yang telah berhasil merebut hatimu?", Itachi dengan sangat lebay nya mendramatisir sikap, suasana serta kalimat kalimatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum saat bayangan Hinata melesat di benaknya.

Hinata..

"Aniki tahu nggak, gadis Hyuuga yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu sudah menggantikan pekerjaanku dalam menangani Gaara-san, Jinchuuriki Shukaku itu?", Sasuke tak melihat kakaknya saat mengatakannya. Matanya menerawang jauuuuuuh sekali.

"Tentu tahu, dong! Putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi-sama itu, kan? Sang pendekar wanita legenda dari Klan Hyuuga yang sudah terkenal di seantero Negara Besar Ninja itu, kan? Yang kalau nggak salah kamu kasih tahu ke Aniki namanya Hyuuga Hinata?", Itachi menyentuh dagunya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, tampak berpikir.

"Iya.. dan dialah yang sudah berhasil merebut hatiku pada pandangan pertama..", kata Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala serta tersenyum malu. Wajahnya sudah menandingi warna merah buah kesukaannya, yakni tomat.

Dan teriakan sang Uchiha tertua pun menggema sampai seluruh Konohagakure bisa mendengarnya!

* * *

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak kalimat yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai kalimat norak dari seorang Sabaku no Gaara itu meluncur dari bibir orang yang baru saja disebutkan namanya. Dan sasaran kalimat itu, yakni Hyuuga Hinata, hanya memasukkannya dalam pikirannya, sedangkan mulutnya tetap tertutup rapat tak memberi komentar sedikit pun.

Pagi itu, seperti biasanya, Hinata menyusuri lorong-lorong penjara khusus Konohagakure menuju sel Gaara dengan langkah-langkah anggun dan ringan. Mata darah Hinata tampak void dan emotionless. Wajah cantiknya sangat datar dan tak beremosi sedikit pun. Tangannya bertaut di depan tubuhnya dengan cara formal ala Cina. Rambut Indigo gelapnya sedikit berkibar di belakang tubuhnya, demikian juga kimono dan jubah hitamnya.

Walaupun tampaknya Hinata tak memikirkan apa apa, namun sebenarnya di benak Hinata ada satu pikiran yang bisa dibilang cukup mengganggunya, yakni tentang ucapan Gaara kemarin.

"Biar aku yang mengajarimu apa itu cinta, Hinata!"

Menurut Hinata, ucapan Gaara itu aneh. Hinata sendiri tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Selama ini yang dipikirkannya hanyalah latihan dan kekuatan, serta bagaimana jika dia memimpin Klan Hyuuga kelak. Seingat Hinata, tak pernah Hiashi, ayahnya, mengajarkan atau bahkan mengatakan padanya tentang sesuatu yang bernama cinta.

Tapi ada juga yang dipikirkannya.

Lagu ciptaannya yang belum diberi nama.

Dia ingat betul bagaimana caranya sampai dia berhasil membuat lagu yang sangat indah itu.

Malam setelah dia memberikan hadiah ulang tahun Gaara, dia sedang duduk di atap kamarnya, memainkan gu qin nya di bawah siraman cahaya bulan yang bersinar keperakan.

Saat itu, entah bagaimana, kapan, ataupun kenapa, image Gaara melintas di benaknya. Dan image sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah itu terus ada di pikirannya.

Waktu gambaran Gaara sedang bersemayam di benaknya, jari-jari tangannya yang lentik itu sedang memetik senar-senar gu qin.

Dan seiring gambaran Gaara makin jelas di benaknya, jari-jari tangan Hinata bergerak sendiri di atas senar-senar gu qin hitamnya, menciptakan melodi yang luar biasa indahnya.

Jadi, kalau disimpulkan secara singkat, inspirasi lagu yang baru saja diciptakannya itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara, sang Jinchuuriki Shukaku.

Tanpa terasa, kini Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pintu sel Gaara. Tangan kirinya terulur hendak meraih kenop pintu sel. Tiba-tiba..

"Hyuuga Hinata-sama.", terdengar suara maskulin yang asing bagi pendengaran Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Tangan kirinya yang sudah terangkat untuk membuka pintu sel Gaara kini jatuh lemas ke sisi tubuhnya.

Di sebelah kirinya, tak jauh dari dirinya, berdiri seorang pria berambut perak yang mengenakan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan mata kanannya. Headband berlambang Konohagakure yang dipakainya miring sehingga menutupi mata kirinya. Pria itu berusia sekitar 30 tahunan, jika dilihat dari penampilannya. Pria asing yang mengenakan outfit Jounin Konohagakure itu sudah jelas merupakan seorang Jounin yang kelihatannya tak bisa diremehkan. Hinata memandang pria itu curiga.

"Maaf mengganggu. Nama saya Hatake Kakashi.", Jounin itu tampak tersenyum di balik maskernya. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya samar dengan sangat formal.

"Hinata-sama, Godaime Hokage meminta Anda untuk datang ke kantornya pada jam 3 sore ini.", kata Jounin bernama Hatake Kakashi itu. Walaupun ceria, Hinata masih bisa menangkap nada ketakutan di suara Jounin yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Hatake-san.", balas Hinata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan. Mata darahnya menusuk mata Kakashi, membuat yang disebutkan terakhir menjadi sedikit gemetaran.

Kakashi's POV

Apa ini? Tubuhku gemetar hanya dengan melihat matanya! Ukh!

Siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?

Mengerikan!

End Kakashi's POV

Sudah cukup lama Hinata dan Gaara saling membisu. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing dan tak ada yang berkemauan cukup kuat untuk memecahkan keheningan yang makin menebal di antara mereka berdua.

Hinata hanya memainkan gu qin nya tanpa suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, sementara Gaara hanya mendengarkan permainan gu qin Hinata yang luar biasa itu dengan kekaguman tanpa ada sedikit pun keinginan untuk bicara atau setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu untuk mencairkan kebekuan di antara mereka.

"Gaara-san.", tiba-tiba suara Hinata mendahului Gaara dalam memecah keheningan yang makin mencekam. Gaara mengangkat mukanya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengajariku tentang hal yang bernama.. apa namanya? Aku lupa.", Hinata bertanya dengan nada suara yang sangat sangat sangat datar. Gaara tersenyum saat Hinata menanyakan cinta namun lupa sebutannya.

"Cinta, Hinata-sama. Namanya cinta. Bagaimana kau bisa kuajari kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa mengingat namanya?", Gaara tersenyum tulus sambil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Gomenasai.", kata Hinata dengan datar dan menundukkan kepalanya. Senyum Gaara langsung lenyap. Dia memegang tangan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-sama. Kau nggak salah, kok. Kalau kau lupa, kau akan selalu kuingatkan. Jangan khawatir.", kata Gaara, khawatir dia melukai perasaan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku nggak bisa mengingat namanya.", kata Hinata datar namun di suaranya terkandung nada penyesalan. Gaara makin panik.

"Itu bukan masalah besar kok, Hinata-sama. Aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu.", kata Gaara, mengelus punggung tangan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Arigato, Gaara-san.", Hinata mengangkat mukanya. Mata darahnya bertemu dengan mata turquoise Gaara, membuat yang disebutkan terakhir menjadi merona karena malu.

Mereka berbicara mengenai banyak hal, walaupun mayoritas Gaara yang berbicara sementara Hinata hanya mendengarkan. Jujur, Gaara merasa sangat senang bisa bersama Hinata dalam waktu selama itu. Dan bagaimana dengan Hinata? Hmm.. saya rasa semua juga sudah tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Membuat Hinata dan Gaara segera menatap ke arah pintu.

"Masuklah.", kata Hinata dengan dingin.

KRIET

Pintu dibuka. Sesosok kepala dengan rambut perak menyembul dari baliknya. Hatake Kakashi.

"Ano, Hinata-sama. Godaime Hokage menunggu Anda di kantornya.", kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Walaupun tertutup masker, tetap bisa jelas terlihat Jounin itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, Hatake-san. Aku akan segera ke sana.", Hinata berdiri. Pintu ditutup, menyembunyikan sosok Jounin Konohagakure bernama Hatake Kakashi di baliknya.

"Hinata-sama, apa yang terjadi?", tanya Gaara, ikut-ikutan berdiri. Tangannya refleks memegang tangan Hinata.

"Godaime Hokage memintaku untuk datang ke kantornya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku.", jawab Hinata sambil menatap tajam mata Gaara.

"Kau.. akan kembali ke sini lagi?", mata Gaara berubah sendu. Suaranya mengandung nada memohon juga berharap. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan sangat dalam.

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali, Gaara-san. Aku kan belum selesai bicara denganmu. Tunggulah dulu di sini, ya. Aku tak akan lama, kok.".

Tanpa diduga dan membuat mata Gaara melebar karena terkejut setengah idup, tangan Hinata meremas balik tangan Gaara, seolah Hinata ingin menenangkan Gaara!

Dan hal ini bisa dipastikan berhasil membuat wajah Gaara langsung merona merah, blushing parah karena perlakuan Hinata yang tidak biasa padanya hari ini.

"Ba-baiklah.. A-aku akan men-men-nunggumu.. H-Hinata-sama..", Gaara langsung terbata-bata dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni rambut merahnya yang panjang, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Hinata. Wajah Gaara sekarang sudah menyerupai warna kepiting rebus yang kelewat matang *?*

"Baiklah, Gaara-san. Aku pergi dulu.", tangan Hinata melepaskan tangan Gaara. Saat tangan mereka terpisah, Gaara merasa ada yang… hilang.

Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat tangannya hendak meraih kenop pintu, dia terhenti. Lalu berbalik menatap Gaara dengan sorot mata yang aneh.

"Gaara-san.", panggilnya. Kali ini suaranya tak lagi datar, yang mana membuat Gaara cukup terkejut dengan perubahan nada di suara Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata-sama?", tanya Gaara. Hinata terdiam sejenak. Mata rubinya masih menatap Gaara dalam-dalam. Kemudian dia melanjutkan,

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Lalu Hinata membuka pintu dan menutupnya, meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap pintu putih selnya yang tertutup.

Seulas senyum yang penuh 'arti' merekah di wajah tampan sang Jinchuuriki.

-skip-

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadinya terbenam di kedua lengannya. Mata Gaara melebar dengan senang saat melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarnya. Hinata.

"Gaara-san, aku sudah kembali.", kata Hinata datar sambil berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Hinata-sama, apa yang dikatakan Godaime Hokage padamu?", tanya Gaara penasaran.

Hinata menunduk sesaat kemudian menjawab, "Godaime Hokage mengirimku dalam misi mengawal Daimyo Negara Hi dalam perjalanannya ke Negara Mizu. Aku akan pergi selama kurang lebih seminggu.", mata Hinata, untuk pertama kalinya, terlihat agak sendu.

Gaara membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata. "Berarti.. kau.. akan meninggalkanku?", tanya Gaara. Tangannya bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri dan memegang kedua tangan Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Maaf, Gaara-san. Sebenarnya.. aku juga tidak rela meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian. Aku khawatir akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu.", katanya, yang mana membuat mata Gaara nyaris melompat keluar dari habitatnya.

"Hinata-sama mengkhawatirkanku!", inner Gaara mencak-mencak.

Tiba-tiba saja, hal yang tak pernah diharapkan Gaara, ataupun dipikirkannya, terjadi!

Di sini..

Di ruangan sel nya yang putih itu..

GREB

Hinata melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling leher Gaara!

Ya..

Hinata memeluk Gaara.

-TBC-

* * *

Nah Minna-sama..

Gimana dengan chapter yang ini?

Fire harap Minna-sama suka deh

Akhir kata

Read and Review please


	6. I Will Make You Suffer!

Di chapter kali ini akan ada sedikit penyiksaan terhadap Gaara yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.. yah sebenarnya sih masalah siksa menyiksa ini adalah request dari salah satu Readers.

Apa mungkin bakalan Rated M yah untuk siksaannya? Mohon jawabannya yah para senpai! Fire masih belum terlalu ngerti..

Balesan review :

Sora Hinase : gak ada yg jaga Gaara.. yang ada malah si Gaara disiksa Sasuke-teme..

Nene Zura' no Uchikaze : salam kenal juga.. makasih review nya yah..

Love Gaara 4 Ever : request nya senpai dah aku masukin niiih..

Silahkan menikmati chapter yang penuh dengan penderitaan Gaara ini!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 : I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!**

Sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya..

Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Maaf, Gaara-san. Sebenarnya.. aku juga tidak rela meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian. Aku khawatir akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu.", katanya, yang mana membuat mata Gaara nyaris melompat keluar dari habitatnya.

"Hinata-sama mengkhawatirkanku!", inner Gaara mencak-mencak.

Tiba-tiba saja, hal yang tak pernah diharapkan Gaara, ataupun dipikirkannya, terjadi!

Di sini..

Di ruangan sel nya yang putih itu..

GREB

Hinata melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling leher Gaara!

Ya..

Hinata memeluk Gaara.

* * *

Gaara awalnya sangat shock begitu mengetahui Hinata memeluknya. Tangannya tertahan di udara, ingin memeluk Hinata balik tapi ragu-ragu. Hinata meletakkan dagunya perlahan di atas bahu kanan Gaara. Matanya yang merah itu terpejam. Wajahnya yang datar kini sedikit ternoda oleh satu ekspresi yang hmm.. bisa dibilang aneh.

Akhirnya, naluri Gaara mengambil alih. Tangannya memeluk Hinata balik dengan erat, makin mendekatkan tubuh Hinata ke tubuhnya. Hinata melepaskan lengannya dari leher Gaara dan ganti melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang sang Jinchuuriki. Pipinya yang halus itu beradu dengan dada telanjang Gaara yang bidang, menyebabkan pipi Gaara memanas dan ada rasa aneh yang menjalari punggungnya. Bisa dipastikan jantung Gaara kini tengah berdegup sepuluh kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Wajah Gaara memerah. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, tak berani turun menatap Hinata yang kini tengah memeluknya. Mata Hinata terpejam. Seulas senyum yang sangat samar nyaris tak terlihat muncul di wajah dewinya. Tampak jelas dia kini tengah menikmati kehangatan yang muncul di antara dirinya dan Gaara.

Tangan kanan Gaara perlahan terangkat dan mengelus rambut Indigo Hinata. Mata Gaara melebar. Rambut Hinata sangat halus seperti sutra. Sebuah senyum indah muncul di wajah tampan Gaara saat kulit telapak tangannya beradu dengan kehalusan rambut Hinata. Mata turquoise nya tertutup perlahan, menikmati momen yang baginya terlalu indah untuk dilepaskan ini.

"Gaara-san.", terdengar suara dingin Hinata di dadanya, membuat Gaara membuka matanya lagi dengan cepat.

"A-ada apa, Hi-Hinata-sama?", Gaara terbata-bata.

"Jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali.", terdengar suara Hinata, yang mana sukses membuat Gaara membulatkan matanya.

"A-ano.. i-i-itu..", dan membuat Gaara tergagap tentunya.

Perlahan Hinata menarik dirinya, melepaskan Gaara dari pelukannya. Dalam hati Gaara merasa agak kecewa saat melihat wajah Hinata yang tetap datar seperti biasanya.

"Gaara-san, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya.", kata Hinata, tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiri Gaara dengan lembut. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hinata-sama, rambutmu.. indah sekali.", tanpa sadar ucapan itu keluar dari bibir sang Jinchuuriki Shukaku.

Mendengar itu, Hinata membulatkan matanya sedikit, tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali datar sedatar-datarnya. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Gaara-san.", balasnya.

Keheningan yang cukup aneh namun nyaman menyapu ruangan putih sel Gaara tersebut untuk waktu yang bisa dibilang lama. Tak ada satu pun di antara Hinata dan Gaara yang mau berinisiatif untuk memecahkan keheningan yang mulai membuncah di antara mereka. Keduanya sama-sama memilih untuk bungkam. Namun ternyata itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Gaara-san, bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?", tanya Hinata. Mata merahnya menatap mata Gaara dalam-dalam. Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Benarkah kau takkan mau kembali ke Sunagakure? Bahkan jika mereka memaksamu?", tanya Hinata. Kali ini nada suaranya tidak lagi datar, namun menyimpan satu nada asing. Memohon, mungkin? Who knows?

Gaara terkejut sesaat setelah mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Hinata kepadanya, namun tak lama kemudian Gaara rileks dan tersenyum hangat. Tangannya meremas tangan Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-sama. Aku akan selalu ada di Konohagakure. Aku tak akan pergi ke mana-mana.", jawabnya. Setelah melebarkan senyumnya, Gaara melanjutkan, "Aku akan selalu ada di sisi Hinata-sama."

Setelah kalimat terakhir itu meluncur dari mulut Gaara, sang Jinchuuriki bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi yang drastis dan bisa dibilang langka menyebar di wajah cantik Hinata.

Terkejut.

Mata darah Hinata membulat. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan seruan bisu. Baru kali ini Gaara melihat wajah Hinata bisa dirasuki ekspresi.

Setelah beberapa saat percakapan dan keheningan yang saling susul menyusul serta muncul secara bergantian, Hinata berdiri diikuti Gaara. Tangan mereka masih bertaut erat.

"Aku akan pergi besok pagi. Sebelum aku pergi, aku akan mengunjungimu sebentar, Gaara-san.", kata Hinata datar sambil menatap mata bening Gaara.

"Baiklah.", Gaara memberikan senyum manisnya pada Hinata.

Sejujurnya, Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, tapi untung saja tidak memerah.

* * *

Besoknya..

"Baiklah, Gaara-san. Kutinggalkan kau sendiri dulu. Aku janji aku akan berusaha untuk kembali secepatnya.", Hinata menggenggam tangan Gaara dengan hangat, membuat Gaara blushing parah.

"I-iya, Hinata-sama.. aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu..", kata Gaara sambil berusaha menahan blushing nya yang sudah makin parah.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Kemudian apa yang sama sekali tidak diduga Gaara terjadi..

BRUK

Hinata menubruk Gaara dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Gaara. Gaara langsung memerah seperti tomat. Tangannya balas memeluk Hinata.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Gaara-san."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata tersebut berhasil membuat jantung Gaara melompat keluar. Tak disangkanya Hinata bakalan bilang hal seperti itu!

"Sayonara, Gaara-san. Tunggu aku ya. Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu saat aku kembali.", kata Hinata, melepaskan Gaara dari pelukannya.

Sebelum pintu putih sel tertutup dan menyembunyikan sosok Hinata sang Hyuuga Heiress di baliknya, Gaara bisa bersumpah dia melihat Hinata..

Tersenyum.

* * *

Gaara berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan sel nya. Walaupun baru beberapa jam saja Hinata pergi, rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun. Lama sekali!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar ceklikan pintu. Seseorang masuk.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Gaara. Senyum yang diketahui Gaara adalah senyum palsu yang sangat dibuat-buat.

Beberapa dokter menyusul masuk, membuat Gaara agak bingung. Untuk apa para dokter yang semuanya laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya? Tiba-tiba saja firasat Gaara jadi sangat nggak enak.

"Kita ketemu lagi, Sabaku-san.", kata Sasuke, masih dengan senyum palsunya. Gaara memandangi dokter muda Uchiha itu dengan pandangan curiga. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Gaara.

"Kau kangen aku?", tanya Sasuke. Kali ini Gaara bisa mendengar dengan kelas nada licik yang terpancar dari suara Sasuke.

Para dokter ikut mendekat. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya, mundur ke arah tembok. Dia merasa dipojokkan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat menyadari tatapan tidak mengenakkan dari para dokter cowok yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata-sama? Baik-baik sajakah?", tanya Sasuke, mata onyx nya menyiratkan kesadisan. Gaara melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja..

BUAK

Sebuah tonjokan kasar melayang ke hidung Gaara, membuat darah merah mengalir deras dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Gaara jatuh ke lantai. Darah merah yang asalnya dari hidung Gaara mengotori lantai yang putih tak bernoda.

Gaara mengernyit. Hidungnya terasa sangat sakit. Dia bisa merasakan darah hangat menetes-netes dari hidungnya dan membasahi tangannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sabaku-san?", tanya Sasuke, masih dengan senyum palsunya yang menjijikkan serta memuakkan itu. Tangannya terkepal. Bisa ditebak dialah yang telah memukul Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata onyx sang dokter muda Uchiha yang kini tengah berdiri tegak dengan pongahnya di depannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sabaku-san. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata-sama?", tanya Sasuke lagi, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Senyum palsunya kini berubah menjadi seulas senyum mengejek.

DUAKH

Sebuah tendangan keras menghantam perut Gaara dengan sangat kasar.

"Ohok!", darah segar menyembur keluar dari mulut Gaara, semakin mengotori lantai yang putih bersih.

Gaara gemetar. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Perih. Diangkatnya kepalanya sedikit. Dilihatnya siapa tadi yang sudah menendangnya. Seorang dokter muda Uchiha yang kelihatannya sedikit lebih muda dari Sasuke, yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan senyum jahat.

Sebelum ada yang bisa dilakukan Gaara, dua dokter yang kekar mencengkeram lengan Gaara kasar dan memaksanya berdiri.

BRUKK

Mereka menghantamkan punggung Gaara ke tembok, menahannya di sana. Gaara masih tersengal. Paru-parunya serasa terbakar. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu kan, Sabaku-san?", Sasuke menangkupkan tangan kanannya di dagu Gaara. "Kalau monster hina seperti dirimu tidak pantas untuk berhubungan dengan Hinata-sama."

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, hati Gaara seakan pecah berkeping-keping.

Monster.

Kata itu didengarnya lagi setelah sekian lama tak ada yang mengatakannya padanya.

"Aku akan sedikit menghiburmu, lalu kau akan memberitahuku..", tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram kedua pipi Gaara, membuat Gaara menegang kesakitan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata-sama.", lanjut Sasuke.

Gaara merasakan seperti ada godam yang menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Set.

Gaara membuka kelopak matanya yang berat dengan perlahan. Begitu kesadarannya kembali, rasa sakit yang amat sangat langsung menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin berteriak. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pening. Sangat sakit. Dalam usahanya menahan rasa sakit yang seperti api ini, Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sakit memang. Namun saat ini hal itu tidak dipikirkannya.

Saat Gaara meneliti sekelilingnya, barulah dia menyadari sesuatu.

Dia tidak lagi berada di penjaranya yang luas dan berwarna putih. Kini dia berada di suatu ruangan yang remang-remang dan gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya hanyalah cahaya yang menerobos dari jeruji besi yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kepalanya.

Kondisinya kini juga agak mengenaskan. Kedua tangannya terikat bergantung pada dua buah rantai besi yang kasar dan menyakitkan. Kedua kakinya tertekuk berlutut, menyebabkan lututnya agak nyeri. Tubuh bagian atasnya tetap tak mengenakan apa-apa. Dan naasnya, udara di sel asing ini jauh lebih dingin dari sel nya yang biasa. Tubuh Gaara gemetaran hebat melawan udara dingin yang kini menyerang tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

"Hoo. Ternyata kau sudah sadar. Sudah cukup lama aku menunggumu. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi.", terdengar suara licik yang familiar di telinga Gaara.

Kepala Gaara tertunduk. Rambut merahnya menutupi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah orang yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

Namun harapannya tak terkabul. Sasuke mendekat. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah cambuk yang agak kaku. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Gaara dengan ujung pegangan cambuk yang ada di tangannya, membuat sang Jinchuuriki itu mau tak mau harus menatap mata onyx yang sangat dibencinya.

"Kau.. masih belum mau menjawabku?", tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahat. Gaara tetap memilih untuk diam.

"Baiklah.", Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke belakang Gaara. "Akan kubuat kau menderita!"

Gaara hanya menunduk kembali. Dia hendak menutup matanya, saat sengatan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang punggungnya.

CTARR

Gaara langsung menegakkan punggungnya dalam usahanya menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menyengat. "Ukh..", erangannya keluar dari sela-sela giginya. Darah merah mengalir dari luka sobek bekas cambukan yang cukup panjang di punggungnya. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Dilihatnya sang Jinchuuriki yang kini sedang berusaha menahan sakit di punggungnya.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Sasuke penuh nada mengejek. Dia memainkan cambuk kaku yang ada di tangannya.

Gaara tak bisa konsentrasi mendengar suara Sasuke. Rasa sakit di punggungnya sangat tak tertahankan. Sebelum ada yang bisa dilakukan Gaara lagi..

CTARR CTARR CTARR

Tiga kali cambukan.

Gaara ingin sekali berteriak. Rasa perih yang tiga kali lipat sakitnya menyerang punggungnya tanpa ampun. "Ugh! Uugh!", kali ini Sasuke bisa mendengar suara erangan Gaara. Hati Sasuke merasa sangat senang dan puas saat mendengar suara Gaara yang parau dan penuh penderitaan itu.

Tubuh Gaara gemetar seluruhnya. Rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan. Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat mungkin, menyebabkan bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah merah segar yang langsung mengalir turun ke dagunya dan menetes ke lantai di bawah lututnya.

"Apa masih kurang?", tanya Sasuke, melirik Gaara dengan sorot mata licik dan sadis.

CTARR CTARR CTARR

Tiga kali cambukan beruntun menghantam punggung telanjang Gaara yang sebelumnya sudah menerima beberapa cambukan dari Sasuke.

Gaara ingin berteriak, namun entah apa yang menahannya untuk tak mengeluarkan suara. Alih-alih berteriak, dia malah berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menegangkan tubuhnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat sampai kulit tangannya memucat. Tubuhnya gemetar, selain karena kedinginan, dia juga sangat kesakitan.

Sasuke menyeringai keji. Diambilnya botol berisi cairan cuka yang ada di atas meja yang ada di sebelahnya dan menyiramkan isinya ke punggung Gaara yang notabene penuh dengan luka-luka bekas cambukan yang menganga lebar.

Tepat saat air cuka yang disiramkan Sasuke mengenai luka-luka di punggung Gaara, rasanya seperti terbakar. Gaara akhirnya tak mampu menahannya lagi. "Uaaaaaagggh!", Gaara berteriak keras dengan kesakitan. Sasuke tertawa jahat. Matanya berkilat sadis.

"Uggh.. Uaaahh.. Aaakh..", erangan Gaara makin membuat kesadisan Sasuke membuncah. Keinginannya untuk menyiksa Gaara jadi makin kuat. Gaara berusaha bernapas. Paru-parunya serasa tercekat dan terasa panas. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas.

Sasuke berjongkok, membuat dirinya sejajar dengan Gaara. Dengan jarinya, dia mengangkat dagu sang Jinchuuriki lalu berkata dengan nada sadis di wajah Gaara,

"Aku akan membuatmu menderita!"

-TBC-

* * *

Gomen kalo aneh ya

Fire nggak bakat bikin adegan gini2..

Tapi Fire harap Minna tetep suka deh

Akhir kata..

Read and Review please?


	7. Increasing Feelings, Increasing Pain

Huft update oh update.. *geplaked*

Ini Fire nggak tau kalo ada penyiksaan gini masuk Rated M atau semi-M.. trs crime atau angst apa bukan.. gatau dah..

Ayo bales review!

Sora Hinase : Sasu tega nyiksa Gaara soalnya dia tahu Gaara tuh deket sama Hinata dan Sasu nggak trima, gitu.. secara si Teme kan jatuh cintrong sama si Hinata..

Frustated Beadle : iya Sasu cemburu.. cemburu buta.. haha.. oh brarti ini ada genre crime nya yah senpai?

Nerazzuri : makasih Nerazzuri-senpai.. review lagi ya! Harus! *buakkkk*

Aiko Kurosaki Uchiha : gomen Aiko-san.. cara tulis Fire tuh dah kebiasaan.. tapi Fire usahain deh bakalan berusaha memperbaikinya.. semangat masa muda! *gaya katrok Lee mode : ON*.. Fire kaget deh wkt Aiko-san nge review 4 chapter dengan cara terpisah.. tapi gepepe dehhh.. makasih banyak yah Aiko-san..

OraRi : nantinya dia, maksudnya si Shukaku, ikut nimbrung..di chap depan mungkin

SabakuNoGaara : waduh gawat nih si Gaara ikut nge review *kaploked*.. Gaara beneran ato nggak ya? *diinjek2* kalo beneran mati dah Fire di-'Sabaku Kyuu'.. ampuni saya Gaara-chan! eh salah! Kazekage-sama! *ditunjekin rame2 karena ngomong hal2 yg gak jelas*. Becanda kok.. ah gapapa kan pake model siksaan kea ginian..yang request juga sapa *nunjuk2 senpai -digampar sampai tepar-*

Baiklah!

Kita mulai chapter ini!

Di sini perasaan Hinata akan mulai muncul dan penderitaan Gaara selama Hinata ga ada akan makin jelas!

Silahkan membaca!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 : INCREASING FEELINGS, INCREASING PAIN**

Sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya..

Sasuke menyeringai keji. Diambilnya botol berisi cairan cuka yang ada di atas meja yang ada di sebelahnya dan menyiramkan isinya ke punggung Gaara yang notabene penuh dengan luka-luka bekas cambukan yang menganga lebar.

Tepat saat air cuka yang disiramkan Sasuke mengenai luka-luka di punggung Gaara, rasanya seperti terbakar. Gaara akhirnya tak mampu menahannya lagi. "Uaaaaaagggh!" Gaara berteriak keras dengan kesakitan. Sasuke tertawa jahat. Matanya berkilat sadis.

"Uggh.. Uaaahh.. Aaakh.." erangan Gaara makin membuat kesadisan Sasuke membuncah. Keinginannya untuk menyiksa Gaara jadi makin kuat. Gaara berusaha bernapas. Paru-parunya serasa tercekat dan terasa panas. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas.

Sasuke berjongkok, membuat dirinya sejajar dengan Gaara. Dengan jarinya, dia mengangkat dagu sang Jinchuuriki lalu berkata dengan nada sadis di wajah Gaara,

"Aku akan membuatmu menderita!"

* * *

Ancaman Sasuke, sang Uchiha bungsu, yang baru saja dilontarkan pada Gaara ternyata BUKANLAH satu gertakan yang tidak mempunyai arti yang sungguh-sungguh bermakna. Tidak hanya di mulut namun juga tampak jelas pada tindakan-tindakan Sasuke yang terus mencambuki ataupun melakukan hal-hal penyiksaan yang sangat kejam terhadap sang Jinchuuriki Shukaku.

Setelah beberapa jam penuh penderitaan dan cambukan-cambukan Sasuke yang terus menerus menghantam punggung telanjangnya tanpa ampun ataupun belas kasihan, akhirnya Gaara bisa sedikit menikmati arti kebebasan walaupun hanya satu sampai tiga tarikan napas saja. Sasuke berhenti mencambukinya. Untuk sesaat.

Gaara hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersengal-sengal karena kesulitan bernapas. Keringat mengucur deras dari punggung, kening, dan seluruh tubuhnya, bercampur dengan darah yang membasahi punggungnya. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan sangat hebat. Selain rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk tulang, rasa sakit yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sangat tak tertahankan. Bahunya kram, begitu pula lutut dan pinggangnya. Efek air cuka yang disiramkan Sasuke ke punggungnya masih sangat terasa. Setiap cambukan yang mendarat di punggungnya sakitnya semakin terasa tiga kali lipat lebih sakit akibat air cuka yang masih belum hilang di punggungnya.

Gigi-gigi Gaara merapat dan mengeluarkan bunyi gemeletuk. Tangannya terkepal dengan sangat erat, gemetaran sambil menggenggam erat rantai panjang yang menghubungkan rantai yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya dengan langit-langit sel sampai tangannya memerah.

Sasuke terus menyeringai keji. Keinginannya untuk menyiksa Gaara makin besar seiring dengan telinganya yang menangkap suara napas Gaara yang pendek-pendek dan berat, tanda penderitaan Gaara yang makin membuncah.

Hati Sasuke sangat puas saat melihat penderitaan sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah wadah Shukaku yang sangat tak disukainya itu. Jinchuuriki yang beruntung bisa berhubungan dengan Hinata, gadis yang sangat dicintai Sasuke.

"Sabaku-san. Aku salut padamu. Bisa bertahan sampai sini. Apa itu karena Shukaku yang ada di dalam tubuhmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

DUAK

"Ohok! Ohok!" darah merah segar menyembur dari mulut Gaara untuk kesekian kalinya. Perutnya terasa tergigit saat ujung sepatu Sasuke menendang perutnya dengan sangat keras.

"Uhuk! A-a-apa.. y-ya-yang.. Uhuk! Uhuk!.. k-k-kau.. Ugh!.. i-i-ingin-k-k-kan.. Uagh! Uhuk!.. d-d-d-dari-dariku..?" suara Gaara terdengar sangat serak. Kalimatnya terputus-putus disertai batuk darah. Gemetarannya makin parah. Kesakitannya makin terasa saat dia berbicara. Tenggorokannya kering kerontang. Paru-parunya terasa sangat tercekat.

BUGH

Satu tonjokan mentah mendarat dengan sangat keras di wajah sebelah kiri Gaara, meninggalkan lebam di sudut bibir kirinya, diikuti darah merah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. "Huk!", Gaara terbatuk disertai darah.

Sasuke tersenyum sadis. Tangannya terkepal. "Apa, Monster? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu." kata Sasuke mengejek. Hati Gaara mencelos saat didengarnya kata yang digunakan Sasuke untuk memanggilnya. Kata yang selalu menjadi momok bagi kehidupannya yang sengsara.

Monster.

Wajah Gaara menoleh ke samping kanan. Rambut merahnya menutupi matanya. Napasnya makin cepat. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat seirama dengan napasnya yang makin memburu-buru.

"Hei, Monster. Apa kau tuli? Apa kata-kataku tak mencapai telingamu?" Sasuke makin mengejek. Tangan kirinya mengangkat dagu Gaara dengan sangat kasar, memaksa sang Jinchuuriki untuk menatapnya.

"Kasihan." Sasuke tersenyum sadis. Tangan kanan Sasuke menyibakkan setiap helai rambut merah yang menutupi mata Gaara, menampakkan mata turquoise bening Gaara yang kini penuh dengan perasaan sengsara. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan menutup jarak yang ada di antara wajahnya dengan wajah Gaara.

"Kau terlalu malang, Monster. Aku sebenarnya kasihan sekali padamu. Kau rela menderita seperti ini hanya demi satu jawaban yang kau sembunyikan rapat dariku." kata Sasuke, memasang raut wajah pura-pura kasihan. Gaara hanya diam. Mulutnya masih sedikit terbuka. Bibirnya bengkak dan pecah-pecah serta berdarah.

"Lihat dirimu, Monster. Harus kuakui, kau itu tampan. Malah bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Dalam keadaanmu yang sekarang, bahkan orang masih bisa menyebutmu tampan. Postur tubuhmu bisa disamakan denganku dan semua pria kuat di Konohagakure. Kau bisa dengan mudah menjawab pertanyaanku dan kau tak perlu menderita seperti ini. Merusak penampilanmu saja. Sayangnya, kau malah lebih memilih begini. Ck ck ck. Malang benar nasibmu. Monster." seringai Sasuke melebar saat mengatakan kata terakhirnya.

Gaara hanya bisa pasrah saat hatinya serasa ditusuk begitu kata terakhir Sasuke mencapai telinganya. Bola matanya yang kini tengah memandangi mata onyx Sasuke nyaris terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan, padahal dia ingin menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah dan tentunya tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemah.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menghempaskan kepala Gaara dengan keras, hingga kepala Gaara tertunduk lemas. Sasuke melangkah ke belakang Gaara dan dengan sikunya dia memukul bagian belakang kepala sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah.

DUAK

Gaara menegang sesaat. Kepalanya pening. Kelopak matanya semakin berat. Sebelum matanya terpejam, satu hal terlintas di benaknya.

Satu nama.

Satu permohonan.

Satu harapan.

Satu orang.

Cintanya.

"Hinata-sama.. aku ingin melihat senyummu sekali lagi.. sebelum aku mati.."

* * *

Di tempat lain, di Negara Mizu..

Suara gu qin memenuhi udara malam yang dingin dan penuh kesunyian total. Asalnya dari sebuah patung raksasa yang ada di pinggiran kota. Patung raksasa berbentuk air terjun. Di atasnya duduk seorang gadis secantik dewi dengan rambut Indigo gelap yang melambai-lambai di tengah angin malam yang dingin. Kimono hitamnya juga berkibar-kibar pelan. Bola matanya yang berwarna merah seperti warna darah tampak void dari segala emosi, namun hatinya sangat bertolak belakang. Begitu pula pikirannya.

Lagu yang dia mainkan adalah lagu indah yang sumber inspirasinya merupakan sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah yang malam ini tengah memenuhi benaknya.

"Gaara-san." terdengar suara dingin keluar dari mulut gadis berambut Indigo tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Matanya terus menatap gu qin yang ada di pangkuannya sementara jari-jarinya yang lentik tengah memetik senar-senar alat musik kesayangannya itu.

TRING

"Gaara-san, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" lagi-lagi terdengar suara Hinata yang dingin melebihi es namun di saat yang sama emosi asing memenuhi suaranya.

TRING

Kerinduan.

TRING

"Kau sedang apa sekarang?"

TRING

"Apa kau sedang memikirkanku seperti aku memikirkanmu?"

TRING

"Aku sangat rindu padamu, Gaara-san."

TRING

"Apa kau juga merindukanku?"

Di sini suara petikan senar gu qin berhenti berbunyi, digantikan oleh kesunyian yang langsung datang menyergap.

Mata darah Hinata yang awalnya emotionless kini berubah. Matanya tampak sendu. Jari-jari putihnya yang lentik tampak sedikit bergetar. Dengan gemetar dia kembali memainkan gu qin nya.

TRING

TRING

"Gaara-san, apa kau merasa kesepian?"

TRING

"Aku merasa sangat kesepian sekali di sini. Tanpa dirimu."

TRING

"Andai saja aku bisa bertemu denganmu lebih cepat."

TRING

"Aku ingin bertemu kembali denganmu."

Hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Suara gu qin berhenti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata kembali memainkan gu qin nya. Kali ini dari bibirnya melantun sebuah puisi yang mengalir dari lubuk hatinya. Hatinya yang kini sedang diliputi kerinduan mendalam kepada Gaara.

_Oh kehidupan!_

_Lihatlah!_

TRING

_Lihatlah melalui mataku yang telah tercampur dengan darah!_

TRING

_Pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di antara bunga-bunga mawar_

TRING

_Matanya menusuk ke dalam sukma sang dewi_

TRING

_Senyumnya seperti panah beracun bagi jantung sang bulan_

TRING

_Wajahnya serupa malaikat bagi pemandangan sang burung elang_

TRING

_Suaranya lebih merdu dari bunyi harpa sang putri_

TRING

_Senyum diajarkannya_

TRING

_Kehangatan dibagikannya_

TRING

_Emosi dan perasaan diberikannya_

TRING

_Kepada sang dewi dari Klan Hyuuga_

TRING

Puisi Hinata dan suara permainan gu qin Hinata berhenti di sini. Matanya terus menunduk memandangi gu qin nya. Jarinya terhenti tepat di atas senar yang terakhir dipetiknya.

"Gaara-san, apa tanggapanmu jika kau mendengar puisi ini?" bisik Hinata pelan kepada angin yang membawa pergi suaranya.

"Apa kau.. akan suka?" dia bertanya lagi kepada angin malam yang berhembus pelan di sekelilingnya.

"Apa kau.. akan tersenyum?"

* * *

BYURR

Guyuran air es yang menyiram tubuhnya membuat mata Gaara langsung terbuka lebar, tersadar dari pingsannya. Rasa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya ditambah dinginnya udara pagi di mana matahari bahkan belum menampakkan diri membuat tubuhnya gemetar sangat hebat dan giginya langsung bergemeretak.

"Ugh.. Ugh.. Uuuh.." Gaara mengerang kedinginan. Posisinya belum berubah. Masih dirantai. Seluruh tubuh dan rambutnya basah kuyup. Rasa sakit yang kemarin dirasakannya akibat cambukan-cambukan yang diberikan Sasuke secara gratis padanya kini kembali beraksi. Gaara langsung menegangkan tubuhnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Selamat pagi, Monster. Pagi yang dingin, ya?" terdengar suara familiar yang amat sangat memuakkan bagi telinga Gaara. Bahkan di kondisinya yang mengenaskan sekarang, wajahnya masih menunjukkan raut benci yang amat sangat begitu mendengar suara yang tadi mengajaknya bicara.

Uchiha.

Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Gaara. Gaara melirik sekilas. Dia melihat apa yang ada di tangan kanan Sasuke dan mata turquoise Gaara melebar.

Di tangan kanan Sasuke beristirahat sebuah cambuk dengan tiga ekor yang dipenuhi duri!

Jantung Gaara langsung berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Rasa sakit yang mengerikan langsung memenuhi benaknya. Rasa sakit yang akan muncul jika sampai ketiga ekor berduri dari cambuk Sasuke itu melakukan kontak fisik dengan kulit punggungnya yang sudah setengah hancur.

"Bagaimana? Siap menerima hadiahmu?" tanya Sasuke, memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum sadis yang sangat mengejek.

"J-j-jangan.." suara Gaara yang serak akibat tenggorokannya yang kering keluar membentuk satu kata yang membuat mata Sasuke melebar.

"Kau memohon padaku? Oh!" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"K-ku-kumohon.. S-S-Sasuke-s-sa-san.. j-ja-jangan.. m-me-menyiksa-ku.. l-l-lagi.. k-ku-kumohon.." entah apa yang mendorong Gaara untuk mengatakannya. Namun setelah dia mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata, entah kenapa hatinya langsung merasa menyesal dan image Hinata muncul di benaknya.

Image Hinata yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Sayang sekali, Monster." terdengar respon Sasuke.

CRAKK

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyergap punggung Gaara.

"Uaaaaghh!" suara jeritan Gaara yang memilukan langsung menggema. Darah merah mengalir deras dari luka di punggung Gaara yang menyerupai tiga cakaran panjang yang bercabang-cabang.

"Ugh! Ugh! Uaaakh!" Gaara mengerang kesakitan. Punggungnya serasa terbakar. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang dua kali lipat lebih parah dari cambukan pertama yang diterimanya kemarin.

Sasuke tertawa keji.

"Ini baru permulaan, Monster." kata Sasuke.

"Permulaan dari penderitaanmu yang sebenarnya!"

-TBC-

* * *

Huuuftt

Kok perasaan tambah aneh ya?

Gomenasai, Minna-sama

Susah juga bikin adegan kayak gini. Fire sampe minta bantuan cece Fire yang notabene pengarang cerita crime dan romance. Huahh!

Maaf ya bagi para Readers kalo misalnya chapter yang satu nie nggak jelas sama sekali. Kali ini sih Fire beneran nyadar kalo chapter yang satu ini sangat sangat aneh. Nggak jelas juntrungannya. Yang mungkin jelas ya cuma pas Hinata itu.

Tapi Fire sangat berharap kalo Minna-sama tetep suka sama chapter yang satu nih

Akhir kata..

Read and Review ya?

Review sangat ditunggu lo!

Arigato sebelumnya


	8. Do I Love Gaara san?

Aiko Kurosaki Uchiha : thanks banget ya atas masukannya tentang koma setelah tanda kutip.. makasih makasih *bungkuk2 gaje*

Nerazzuri : gomen tapi emang Fire buat Gaara pasrah.. hehe

Nene Zura no UchiKaze : Sasuke : *ngambek* jangan salahin gua! Itu noh!.. Fire : yah itu karena Fire pikir kan jarang tuh Sasuke-teme jadi peran antagonis.. sekali-sekali gitu..(sekali-sekali jadi dua kali dong?)

Gaara hentai : gomenasai tapi alur critanya memang gitu.. mungkin sih chap depan udah nggak.. tapi Fire nggak janji *buak*

Mizz Ripyiu Log In Teruz : Fire emang dari pertama pengen bikin si Gentong, eh salah.. si Gaara jadi cowok keren tapi polosnya kaya kertas HVS.. ^^

Uchihyuu Nagisa : Sasuke : *emosi sendiri* gua mah udah sadar! Kenapa semua nyalahin gue gara-gara gua nyiksa tuh Gentong?; Gaara : sapa yang lu bilang Gentong? *ikutan emosi*; Fire : kita abaikan dua makhluk hidup ini. Ya pokoknya gitu.. hehe.. Fire harap Uchihyuu tetep suka ya. Ya ya? *geplaked*

Please read and enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 : DO I LOVE GAARA-SAN?**

Sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya..

BYURR

Guyuran air es yang menyiram tubuhnya membuat mata Gaara langsung terbuka lebar, tersadar dari pingsannya. Rasa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya ditambah dinginnya udara pagi di mana matahari bahkan belum menampakkan diri membuat tubuhnya gemetar sangat hebat dan giginya langsung bergemeretak.

"Ugh.. Ugh.. Uuuh.." Gaara mengerang kedinginan. Posisinya belum berubah. Masih dirantai. Seluruh tubuh dan rambutnya basah kuyup. Rasa sakit yang kemarin dirasakannya akibat cambukan-cambukan yang diberikan Sasuke secara gratis padanya kini kembali beraksi. Gaara langsung menegangkan tubuhnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Selamat pagi, Monster. Pagi yang dingin, ya?" terdengar suara familiar yang amat sangat memuakkan bagi telinga Gaara. Bahkan di kondisinya yang mengenaskan sekarang, wajahnya masih menunjukkan raut benci yang amat sangat begitu mendengar suara yang tadi mengajaknya bicara.

Uchiha.

Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Gaara. Gaara melirik sekilas. Dia melihat apa yang ada di tangan kanan Sasuke dan mata turquoise Gaara melebar.

Di tangan kanan Sasuke beristirahat sebuah cambuk dengan tiga ekor yang dipenuhi duri!

Jantung Gaara langsung berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Rasa sakit yang mengerikan langsung memenuhi benaknya. Rasa sakit yang akan muncul jika sampai ketiga ekor berduri dari cambuk Sasuke itu melakukan kontak fisik dengan kulit punggungnya yang sudah setengah hancur.

"Bagaimana? Siap menerima hadiahmu?" tanya Sasuke, memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum sadis yang sangat mengejek.

"J-j-jangan.." suara Gaara yang serak akibat tenggorokannya yang kering keluar membentuk satu kata yang membuat mata Sasuke melebar.

"Kau memohon padaku? Oh!" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"K-ku-kumohon.. S-S-Sasuke-s-sa-san.. j-ja-jangan.. m-me-menyiksa-ku.. l-l-lagi.. k-ku-kumohon.." entah apa yang mendorong Gaara untuk mengatakannya. Namun setelah dia mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata, entah kenapa hatinya langsung merasa menyesal dan image Hinata muncul di benaknya.

Image Hinata yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Sayang sekali, Monster." terdengar respon Sasuke.

CRAKK

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyergap punggung Gaara.

"Uaaaaghh!" suara jeritan Gaara yang memilukan langsung menggema. Darah merah mengalir deras dari luka di punggung Gaara yang menyerupai tiga cakaran panjang yang bercabang-cabang.

"Ugh! Ugh! Uaaakh!" Gaara mengerang kesakitan. Punggungnya serasa terbakar. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang dua kali lipat lebih parah dari cambukan pertama yang diterimanya kemarin.

Sasuke tertawa keji.

"Ini baru permulaan, Monster." kata Sasuke.

"Permulaan dari penderitaanmu yang sebenarnya!"

* * *

Sunagakure, Kazekage Tower...

"Ayah!" suara Temari menggema di ruangan kerja Kazekage. Sasaran panggilannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahnya, Yondaime Kazekage.

"Temari, keputusanku sudah bulat!" Yondaime Kazekage mengetuk permukaan meja dengan buku-buku jarinya. Matanya menatap putrinya tajam.

Temari terdiam sambil merapatkan giginya. Tangannya terkepal perlahan.

"Kapan Ayah akan membawa Gaara kembali ke Sunagakure?" Temari bertanya. Matanya menghindari tatapan mata ayahnya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Mungkin dua hari lagi." jawab Yondaime Kazekage. "Jadi Temari, ada laporan apa dari Godaime Hokage-sama?"

"Menurut laporan yang diberikan oleh Duta Besar Konohagakure, Hyuuga Hiashi dan Nara Shikamaru, saat ini Gaara sedang ada di sel khusus Konoha, dijaga oleh seorang gadis dari Klan Hyuuga. Ayah tentu pernah dengar kan, tentang legenda pendekar wanita dari Klan Hyuuga yang sudah menyebar di seluruh Negara Besar Ninja?" Temari akhirnya berani memandang mata ayahnya.

"Hah?" Yondaime Kazekage melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut. "Gaara.. dijaga oleh gadis itu? Dia nyata?"

Temari mengangguk. "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia gadis yang selama beberapa hari ini menjaga Gaara. Dan menurut pengamatan Hiashi-sama dan adik dari Hinata-sama, yakni Hyuuga Hanabi-" Temari menghentikan kalimatnya. Yondaime Kazekage mengernyitkan alisnya, menunggu Temari melanjutkan laporannya.

Temari menghela napas. "Kelihatannya.. ehem!.. di antara Hinata-sama dan Gaara.. ada sebuah hubungan yang tampaknya lebih dari sekedar hubungan tahanan dan penjaga."

"Begitukah?" Yondaime Kazekage tersenyum samar. "Aku harap-" dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun dia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Aku akan membawa Gaara kembali ke Sunagakure. Aku sudah menyadari kesalahan kami di masa lalu." Yondaime Kazekage berkata dalam hatinya.

"Baik, Temari. Kau boleh pergi." Katanya pada putri sulungnya.

Setelah Temari keluar, Yondaime Kazekage berdiri dari kursinya dan memandang Desa Sunagakure dari jendela. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya yang tegas.

"Menarik juga. Gaara, pintar juga kau. Hinata ya. Baiklah, Putraku. Akan kuberi sedikit tes kecil." Yondaime Kazekage berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

CRAKK

"Uaaagh!"

CRAKK

"Aaakh!"

CRAKK

"Ugh!"

BUGH

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

DUAK

"Ohok!"

JEDUAK

"Huagh!"

Suara-suara tersebut terdengar dari sebuah sel gelap nan sempit yang ada di basement sel khusus Konohagakure.

Gaara, tanpa membuka kamus pun, sudah mengerti arti kata 'penderitaan' dan 'siksaan', bahkan lebih baik dari apa yang didefinisikan di kamus.

Sasuke memang seorang pria tampan yang sangat kejam. Dia menyiksa Gaara dengan sangat kejam dan tanpa belas kasihan. Entah kapan penderitaan yang dialami Gaara ini akan berakhir.

Sasuke's POV

Rasakan itu, Monster!

Kamu terus yang beruntung! Kamu terus yang bisa berhubungan dengan Hinata!

Kau itu siapa?

Kau hanya monster!

Seonggok sampah yang tak berarti!

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa hanya kamu yang selalu mendapat kesempatan berhubungan dengan Hinata?

Akan kubuat kau menyesal sudah mendekati Hinata!

Akan kubuat kau menderita!

Akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa satu-satunya pria yang pantas bersanding dengan Hinata, seorang Hyuuga, hanyalah aku, Uchiha Sasuke!

Bukan kau!

Monster!

End Sasuke's POV

Kali ini, saat cambukan-cambukan terus menghajar punggung sang Jinchuuriki Shukaku tanpa ampun, wajah Sasuke sangat berbeda.

Biasanya wajah sang Uchiha bungsu itu penuh dengan kelicikan dan kegembiraan seorang psycho saat melihat siksaan yang diberikannya pada Gaara yang dibencinya. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Wajah Sasuke tampak marah. Sangat marah. Matanya dipenuhi kebencian saat melihat Gaara.

Sekarang punggung Gaara sudah nyaris hancur tak berbentuk. Darah merah menyelimuti punggungnya dan mengotori lantai. Percikan darah merahnya juga menodai pakaian Sasuke. Cambuk dengan tiga ekor berduri yang dipegang Sasuke juga berlumuran darah Gaara yang menetes-netes ke lantai penjara.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Dia mengusap jidatnya. Napasnya menjadi lebih cepat. Kebencian terhadap Gaara meluap-luap di hatinya.

Dilihatnya sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah yang sekarang sudah hampir sekarat itu.

Darah segar mengalir keluar dari mulut dan hidung Gaara, menetes ke lantai penjara yang dingin. Darah menggenang di sekelilingnya, yang mayoritas asalnya dari punggungnya yang sekarang sudah penuh luka cambukan. Tubuh kekar sang Jinchuuriki, yang sekarang tampak agak kurusan dan menampilkan tulang rusuk yang ada di bawah kulitnya dengan cukup jelas, kini penuh memar dan lebam bekas pukulan dan tendangan yang diterimanya dari Sasuke. Wajahnya, yang masih bisa dibilang tampan bahkan dalam kondisinya sekarang, dipenuhi luka lecet dan lebam bekas pukulan Sasuke. Mata turquoise Gaara yang indah tampak sayu dan mata kanannya dihiasi lebam berwarna ungu.

"Aku takkan pernah mengampunimu, Monster!" Sasuke mengayunkan cambuknya, kini ke lengan Gaara.

CRAKK

Suara jeritan Gaara kembali menggema.

Darah mulai mengalir dari tiga luka panjang bercabang yang kini menghiasi lengan kanannya. Rasa sakit yang baru kini mencengkeram bagian tangannya, mulai menjalar ke jemarinya sehingga jari-jarinya mulai melemas.

"Takkan pernah!" Sasuke berteriak dengan penuh kemarahan sambil mengayunkan cambuknya ke tempat yang berbeda.

Tubuh bagian depan Gaara.

JRAAT

"Uaaaarggh!" Gaara berteriak dengan suara nyaring yang memilukan. Tiga luka panjang bercabang yang lebih panjang dari luka di lengannya kini menghiasi dadanya, turun sampai ke perut.

"Ugh.. Ugh.." Gaara gemetaran. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Kutinggalkan kau sebentar." Sasuke meludah lalu keluar meninggalkan Gaara.

BRAKK

Suara pintu penjara yang ditutup entah kenapa membuat hati Gaara sedikit merasa lega.

Setelah beberapa menit keheningan..

'Bocah'

Suara Shukaku terdengar di benaknya. Gaara tak bisa membuat ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Hanya benaknya yang saat ini masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik.

"Ka-kau.."

'Kenapa kau ini? Kau bisa dengan mudah menggunakan kekuatanku dan membunuh Uchiha sialan itu'

"A-aku.. t-tak mau m-mem-membunuh l-la-lagi.." bahkan dalam pikirannya pun Gaara terbata-bata saat berbicara dengan Bijuu nya, karena saat ini kesadaran Gaara sedikit berkurang.

'Kau melakukan ini semua.' Shukaku terhenti.

'Demi Hinata?'

Mendengar nama itu, nama wanita yang sangat dirindukan dan dicintainya, membuat sudut-sudut bibir Gaara naik sedikit, membentuk satu senyuman indah di wajahnya.

Di penderitaannya yang sekarang, Gaara masih bisa tersenyum. Mustahil padahal. Namun..

..hanya kenangan akan Hinata dan sebutan nama Hinata yang memberi kekuatan pada Gaara.

"Hinata.. hanya dia yang membuatku kuat sampai sekarang.. jika bukan karena dia dan semua kenanganku bersamanya.. aku pasti akan menyerah saja pada apa yang disebut dengan kematian.. tapi.. aku belum ingin mati sampai aku bisa menyatakan cintaku padanya.."

Terdengar helaan napas dari Shukaku.

Sebelum Gaara atau Shukaku sempat mengucapkan sesuatu lagi, terdengar pintu penjara dibuka dan Sasuke melangkah masuk.

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya, siap menerima siksaan apapun yang hendak diberikan oleh sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Dilihatnya Sasuke mendekatinya. Setelah sang Uchiha mengucapkan beberapa kata dan kalimat yang menyakitkan hati di telinganya, Gaara bisa melihat sekilas tangan Sasuke terangkat. Tanpa dilihatnya, Gaara tahu bahwa sebentar lagi cambuk Sasuke akan mengadakan kontak fisik dengan salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Nama indah itu terbersit sekali lagi di benaknya sebelum rasa sakit kembali menghantam tubuhnya.

"Hinata.."

CRAKK

* * *

Negara Mizu..

Di sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas, dengan sebuah danau sebening kristal yang memantulkan cahaya keperakan bulan di permukaannya seperti ribuan permata kecil, tampak sesosok wanita yang mengenakan pakaian dan jubah serba hitam sedang duduk di atas sebatang pohon bunga sakura tak jauh dari danau, pohon sakura yang saat ini sedang menggugurkan beberapa kelopak bunga.

Rambut Indigo wanita yang memiliki wajah secantik bidadari itu berkibar-kibar dipermainkan angin malam yang dingin. Matanya merah seperti darah dan tampak void dari segala emosi. Kulitnya yang seputih salju makin pucat di bawah siraman cahaya bulan yang keperakan.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Tiba-tiba, bola mata darahnya bergerak.

"Keluar saja. Tak perlu sembunyi." Katanya dengan suara yang sedingin es.

SYAT

Dari balik semak-semak melompat keluar seseorang dengan outfit ninja dan topeng serta jubah berkerudung hitam. Sosok itu langsung menyerang Hinata dengan satu tikaman horizontal pedangnya, yang mana bisa dihindari Hinata dengan mudah.

SET

Tangan Hinata dengan gemulai meliuk dan menangkap ujung pedang tersebut dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. Mata penyerang asing yang menyerang sang Hyuuga Heiress langsung membelalak di balik topengnya.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menangkap ujung pedang hanya dengan menempatkannya di antara kedua jarinya?

"Sebutkan namamu." Hinata memandang penyerang itu dengan mata merahnya.

Hinata melepaskan pedang yang dipegangnya kemudian menyentuh satu sisi datar pedang dengan jari telunjuknya, melepaskan aliran tenaga dalam ke jarinya.

"Jurus Sentilan Jari Bulan Suci." Hinata berkata datar.

BWUUNG

Sang penyerang bertopeng langsung terpelanting dan jatuh.

Hinata berdiri di atas dahan pohon. Tangannya lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Mata merahnya tak bergeming, masih menatap penyerang misterius yang kini tergeletak di atas rerumputan.

"Tertipu kau!" Hinata mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

Ternyata itu klon!

Tak ada raut wajah terkejut sedikit pun di wajah Hinata.

"Mati kau!"

WUNG

"Kaulah yang akan mati."

Mata sang orang asing tersebut melebar saat mendengar suara dingin berbisik di telinganya.

"Se-sejak kapan dia ada di belakangku?" penyerang Hinata membatin dengan ngeri.

"Juuken."

TUK

Penyerang Hinata bisa merasakan ujung satu jari Hinata menyentuh punggungnya.

DUAKK

Sedetik kemudian, dia terlempar kembali ke rerumputan, menyusul klonnya yang sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

"Sebutkan namamu." Hinata mengulang kata-katanya lagi sambil berdiri diam di atas cabang pohon.

Setelah muntah darah beberapa kali, penyerang tadi berdiri dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Aku adalah orang yang dikirim untuk menanyaimu, apa hubunganmu dengan Jinchuuriki Shukaku, Sabaku no Gaara?" penyerangnya menjawab dengan suara maskulin yang menandakan bahwa gendernya pria.

Mendengar nama Gaara, ekspresi datar Hinata menjadi sedikit ternoda. Alis sang Hyuuga Heiress mengernyit sedikit.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk menjaganya selama beberapa hari oleh Godaime Hokage, sebelum aku dikirim dalam misi untuk mengawal Daimyo Negara Hi ke Negara Mizu." Hinata menjawab seperlunya dan menjaga agar nada suaranya tetap datar, namun tak bisa disangkal benaknya penuh pertanyaan.

"Begitu ya. Namamu Hyuuga Hinata, kan? Pendekar wanita legenda dari Klan Hyuuga." penyerang misterius bertopeng tadi berkata. Lewat nada suaranya, bisa dipastikan bahwa dia tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Ternyata rumor itu benar. Kau secantik bidadari. Dan juga kuat."

"Kau siapa?" kali ini giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"Tidak penting aku siapa. Yang penting, ini yang mau kutanyakan kepadamu." pria asing tersebut menegakkan badannya. Setelah merapatkan jubahnya ke tubuhnya, dia melanjutkan sambil menengadah menatap Hinata,

"Apa kau mencintai Sabaku no Gaara, Hinata-sama?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hinata membelalakkan matanya sedikit.

Tak disangkanya, bakalan ada yang akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya!

Jantung Hinata langsung berdetak lebih kencang. Untung saja dia masih bisa menjaga agar ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasanya.

Seakan bisa mengetahui isi pikiran Hinata, sosok tadi tertawa kecil dan berkata "Kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang dan di tempat ini, Hinata-sama. Kau masih punya waktu untuk memikirkannya."

Orang asing tadi membentuk beberapa hand seal. Sebelum menghilang, dia berkata,

"Sekosong apapun dirimu, kau masih punya perasaan, terutama terhadap Sabaku no Gaara. Kau mencintainya atau tidak, tanyakan pada hatimu yang terdalam."

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, dia menghilang ke udara yang tipis.

Hinata masih termenung memikirkan pertanyaan orang misterius tadi.

Apa kau mencintai Sabaku no Gaara?

"Apa aku mencintai Gaara-san?"

-TBC-

* * *

Yakkkk

Bagaimana jawaban Hinata atas pertanyaan yang sangat 'menusuk' tersebut?

Juga apa Minna-sama tahu orang misterius yang menemui Hinata? Kalo tahu, jawab waktu review ya^^

Akhir kata..

Tolong di review ya!

Makasih sebelumnya bagi para Readers yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya.


	9. Separated Love

Fuhhh

Lama banget ya update nya?

Maklum banyak ulangan dan tugas di sekolah

Gomenasai

Balesan review..

**Lavender magic** : nah bisa gitu loh.. hehehe.. tanpa akun akhirnya magic bisa mereview.. selamat! Hehe..

**Aiko-san yang lagi nggak log in** : gore itu apaan, senpai?

**Gaara lovers** : tebakan yang…. Temukan jawabannya dengan cara ikuti fic ini! *buuukkkk*.. hehe.. bener nggaknya ada di akhir-akhiran fic ini.. terus baca ya senpai? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

**Nerazzuri** : rencana nakal pokoknya! Oiya… Satu pertanyaan, Nerazzuri ini cowok atow cewek?

**Haze senpai** : di chap ini dah brenti kok senpai..

**OraRi HinaRa** : temari kan cewek? Di situ disebutin cowok kan? hehe..

**Love Gaara 4 Ever** : nah akhirnya senpai yang me request siksa menyiksa pun mereview.. kangen deh Fire *peluk2 -ditabok-*.. gomen ne.. soalnya banyak tugas yg numpukz.. makanya lama update nya..

Fic ini Fire rencanain akan ada sekuel nya..

Nantikan kelanjutannya! *plak*

Oke!

Go on with the story

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 : SEPARATED LOVE**

Sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya.. 

"Aku adalah orang yang dikirim untuk menanyaimu, apa hubunganmu dengan Jinchuuriki Shukaku, Sabaku no Gaara?" penyerangnya menjawab dengan suara maskulin yang menandakan bahwa gendernya pria.

Mendengar nama Gaara, ekspresi datar Hinata menjadi sedikit ternoda. Alis sang Hyuuga Heiress mengernyit sedikit.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk menjaganya selama beberapa hari oleh Godaime Hokage, sebelum aku dikirim dalam misi untuk mengawal Daimyo Negara Hi ke Negara Mizu." Hinata menjawab seperlunya dan menjaga agar nada suaranya tetap datar, namun tak bisa disangkal benaknya penuh pertanyaan.

"Begitu ya. Namamu Hyuuga Hinata, kan? Pendekar wanita legenda dari Klan Hyuuga." penyerang misterius bertopeng tadi berkata. Lewat nada suaranya, bisa dipastikan bahwa dia tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Ternyata rumor itu benar. Kau secantik bidadari. Dan juga kuat."

"Kau siapa?" kali ini giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"Tidak penting aku siapa. Yang penting, ini yang mau kutanyakan kepadamu." pria asing tersebut menegakkan badannya. Setelah merapatkan jubahnya ke tubuhnya, dia melanjutkan sambil menengadah menatap Hinata,

"Apa kau mencintai Sabaku no Gaara, Hinata-sama?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hinata membelalakkan matanya sedikit.

Tak disangkanya, bakalan ada yang akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya!

Jantung Hinata langsung berdetak lebih kencang. Untung saja dia masih bisa menjaga agar ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasanya.

Seakan bisa mengetahui isi pikiran Hinata, sosok tadi tertawa kecil dan berkata "Kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang dan di tempat ini, Hinata-sama. Kau masih punya waktu untuk memikirkannya."

Orang asing tadi membentuk beberapa hand seal. Sebelum menghilang, dia berkata,

"Sekosong apapun dirimu, kau masih punya perasaan, terutama terhadap Sabaku no Gaara. Kau mencintainya atau tidak, tanyakan pada hatimu yang terdalam."

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, dia menghilang ke udara yang tipis.

Hinata masih termenung memikirkan pertanyaan orang misterius tadi.

Apa kau mencintai Sabaku no Gaara?

"Apa aku mencintai Gaara-san?"

* * *

Dua hari kemudian..

Konohagakure, sel tempat Gaara disiksa oleh Sasuke..

Sasuke mengusap jidatnya dengan agak jengkel. Cambuk dengan 3 ekor berduri di tangan kanannya sudah bersimbah darah merah yang baru dan juga yang telah mengering. Alis Sasuke bertaut frustrasi. Mata onyx nya menatap tajam Jinchuuriki Shukaku dengan nama Sabaku no Gaara yang baru saja menjadi sasaran kekejamannya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Saat ini bisa dikatakan Gaara sedang sekarat. Napasnya makin pelan dan pendek-pendek. Matanya merem melek. Kesadarannya hidup mati hidup mati. Kedua tangannya yang terikat cukup tinggi di atas kepalanya bergantung pada dua buah rantai kasar itu lemas. Jari-jarinya kelihatan gemetar. Rambut merahnya yang anehnya masih halus walaupun sudah bercampur darah dan keringat selama beberapa hari tampak agak kusut, maklum sudah beberapa kali dijambak oleh Sasuke.

Mata kanannya dihiasi lebam berwarna ungu, demikian pula sudut kiri bibirnya. Tulang pipi sang pemuda berambut merah tersebut agak cekung. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia disiksa tanpa diberi makan, hanya minum sedikit. Itu pun diberikan Sasuke dengan kasar. Darah yang mengering dan juga yang masih segar mendekorasi wajah sang Jinchuuriki. Darah merah yang masih baru mengalir pelan dari mulut dan hidung Gaara. Gaara menutup mata kanannya yang sedang mengeluarkan darah segar dengan sangat rapat, kesakitan amat sangat karena tadi tak sengaja mata kanannya tercambuk oleh Sasuke.

Punggung Gaara sudah hancur. Luka-luka cambukan tumpang tindih dan terus menerus berdarah. Tubuh bagian depannya juga agak hancur, karena Sasuke tidak hanya mencambuki punggung Gaara tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya, maka tidak terlalu mengejutkan jika keadaan kaki, paha, lengan, tangan, dada dan perut Gaara tidak terlalu berbeda dengan keadaan punggungnya. Tubuh Gaara jadi jauh lebih kurus akibat 'diet gratis' yang diberikan Sasuke dengan sangat kejamnya kepadanya. Tulang rusuknya kelihatan jelas di bawah kulitnya. Tubuhnya yang kini kurus penuh dengan memar dan lebam ungu bekas tendangan sepatu dan pukulan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya.

Semua siksaan kejam yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya..

Semua cambukan..

Semua pukulan..

Semua tendangan..

Semua kata-kata setajam pisau yang menusuk hatinya..

Semuanya..

..hanya demi satu jawaban atas pertanyaan sang Uchiha bungsu yang berbunyi "Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata-sama?"

Menurut Gaara, jika dia menjawab 'tidak ada hubungan apa-apa', maka Sasuke akan puas lalu akan meminta pada ayahnya agar menjodohkan Hinata dengan Sasuke. Dan Gaara takkan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Hinata lagi.

Jika Gaara menjawab 'aku mencintai Hinata-sama', maka keadaannya akan menjadi jauh lebih buruk. Bisa saja mendatangkan kematian atas dirinya maupun Sasuke akan mengancam Hinata untuk menikah dengannya, walaupun Hinata sangat kuat, namun sang Uchiha ini licik. Dia tahu lebih dari satu cara untuk mengancam sang Hyuuga Heiress.

Dan seperti yang sudah diduga oleh sang Jinchuuriki, bayaran yang harus dibayarnya demi jawaban yang seakan didekapnya erat di dadanya..

..adalah penderitaan yang kini dipikulnya dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Memang dia pernah memohon satu kali pada Sasuke untuk berhenti menyiksanya, namun dia akhirnya sadar bahwa andai saja waktu itu Sasuke mengabulkannya, pastilah dia meminta jawaban Gaara sebagai gantinya. Maka Gaara sudah memutuskan..

Seberat apapun penderitaan yang harus ditanggungnya, dia rela melakukannya..

..demi Hyuuga Hinata yang dicintainya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Gaara, kemudian meludahi wajah Gaara.

Satu tambahan lagi selain semua jenis penderitaan yang dialami Gaara.

Malu.

Ya.

Dipermalukan.

Dihina.

Direndahkan.

Harga diri sang Jinchuuriki yang diinjak-injak.

Gaara sudah diperlakukan dengan sangat hinanya seperti binatang oleh Sasuke.

Gaara tanpa membuka mulut hanya menerima dengan hati mencelos saat cairan dari mulut Sasuke menampar wajahnya. Harga dirinya seakan dirobek-robek menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Hatinya seakan pecah berkeping-keping. Sasuke bertumpu pada satu lutut, membuat tingginya sejajar dengan Gaara. Wajah sang Uchiha tampak jengkel.

"Apa perlu aku membunuhmu supaya kau mau memberiku jawaban?" tanya Sasuke. Mata onyx nya menusuk mata Gaara yang kini tersembunyi di balik rambut merahnya.

"Hei! Jawab aku!" Sasuke mulai emosi saat melihat Gaara yang bungkam.

Gaara memang sudah memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Dan sudah menyiapkan diri atas segala yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

Benar saja.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang Gaara.

GRABB

"Ugh!" Gaara membiarkan erangannya lolos dari bibirnya saat Sasuke menjambak rambut merahnya dan menarik kepala Gaara ke belakang.

Sasuke menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang Jinchuuriki.

"Apa kau tetap tak mau menjawabku, Monster?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang seakan penuh mengandung racun.

Gaara hanya menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan mata sea foam sebelah kirinya yang sayu.

"Huh." Sasuke menghempaskan kepala Gaara ke bawah, lalu berjalan kembali ke depan Gaara.

"Kau memang menjengkelkanku!"

DUAKH

"Ohok!" untuk kesekian kalinya darah segar menyembur dari mulut Gaara saat Sasuke menendang perutnya dengan sekeras mungkin.

"Mungkin sudah tak ada gunanya lagi aku menyiksamu. Aku sudah cukup puas." Sasuke memaksakan seringai kejamnya yang biasa.

Gaara membiarkan kelopak mata kirinya tertutup, membuat kedua matanya terpejam. Namun kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya membuat matanya terbuka kembali dengan cepat, tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menusuk mata kanannya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku menyiksa Hinata-sama saja, ya?" Sasuke memunggungi Gaara. Mata onyx nya melirik sang Jinchuuriki.

Entah kekuatan dari mana, Gaara berseru "Jangan!".

Sasuke berbalik. Taktiknya berhasil.

"Jangan apa-apakan Hinata-sama! Kumohon!" Gaara berseru memohon pada sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Kalau begitu, akan kulakukan beberapa hal padamu." Sasuke menyeringai.

Gaara menghela napas. Sudah diduganya Sasuke bakalan mengatakan hal itu.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan Gaara. "Dengar. Kemarin Hokage-sama bilang padaku, bahwa ayahmu, Yondaime Kazekage, akan membawamu kembali ke Sunagakure." Sasuke menyeringai.

Gaara membulatkan matanya. "Ti-tidak m-mu-mungkin.." dia berbicara terbata-bata dengan suara serak.

"Besok dia akan menjemputmu." Sasuke menyeringai makin lebar.

Gaara's POV

Tidak mungkin!

Ayah akan membawaku kembali ke Sunagakure! Tidak!

Aku takkan mau kembali!

Aku sudah janji!

Aku sudah janji pada Hinata-sama untuk tetap di sini di sisinya!

End Gaara's POV

Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut yang merebak cepat di wajah tampan Gaara. Dia sudah menduga hal ini. Dia tahu Gaara pasti akan terkejut.

Gaara tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Memori tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hinata.

Dan juga janjinya untuk tetap bersama Hinata.

FLASHBACK

"Gaara-san, jika sampai kau disuruh kembali ke Sunagakure, apa kau mau?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, membuat yang ditanyai langsung mengernyitkan alis karena bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara cengok.

Sambil terus memainkan gu qin nya, Hinata menjawab, "Yah siapa tahu suatu saat kau akan disuruh kembali ke Sunagakure. Kan bisa saja keluargamu berubah pikiran, kan?"

Gaara dengan yakin menjawab, "Tentu saja aku menolak! Mereka sudah menjualku dan tidak peduli padaku. Aku akan tetap tinggal di Konohagakure apapun yang terjadi. Di sinilah rumahku! Bukan di Sunagakure! Lagipula.." Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya dan.. blushing.

"Lagipula?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang seakan menyuruh Gaara untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Lagipula.. di sini kan ada Hinata-sama.." lanjut Gaara dengan suara yang lebih pelan dan blushing yang makin parah.

JRING

Mendengar itu, permainan gu qin Hinata terhenti seketika. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Gaara. "Apa maksudmu ada aku?" tanyanya dengan alis yang sedikit mengernyit.

JLEEEBBBB!

Gaara langsung misuh misuh di dalam hati dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya membiarkan kalimatnya keluar dengan mudah dari bibirnya. Kini dia kena masalah kan, gara-gara kalimatnya tadi?

"Yaah.. gimana ya bilangnya? Aku.. ehmm.. merasa nyaman jika ada Hinata-sama.. begitu.." jawab Gaara sekenanya sambil berusaha menahan blushing nya yang sudah stadium lanjut itu.

Hinata tampak tertegun. Baru kali ini sang Jinchuuriki Shukaku melihat seorang Hinata yang bahkan kedataran wajahnya berhasil mengalahkan kedataran papan itu menampilkan ekspresi tertegun yang tampak jelas di wajahnya yang cantik seperti bidadari.

"Kau merasa nyaman jika ada aku?" tanya Hinata setelah kebisuan panjang. Gaara mengangguk dua kali dengan cepat. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajah tampan sang Jinchuuriki.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Mata merahnya terpaku pada senar gu qin nya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, bingung harus bilang apa. Jujur, setelah mendengar bahwa Gaara merasa nyaman jika ada dirinya, Hinata langsung speechless.

"Apa yang membuatmu nyaman jika di dekatku?" Hinata akhirnya menemukan satu pertanyaan untuk bisa sejenak memecahkan kebisuan yang tidak mengenakkan itu.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu.. Hanya saja, setiap kali aku ada di dekatmu, aku jadi merasa nyaman." jawab Gaara, menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Aku nggak tahu harus bilang bagaimana, tapi.. aku rasa aku ingin terus berada di sisi Hinata-sama.." lanjut sang Jinchuuriki berambut merah yang ada di depan Hinata sambil tersenyum dan blushing ria.

Mendengar itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kehidupannya, Hinata melebarkan matanya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat kentara di wajahnya. Baru kali ini Hinata kelihatan kaget. Ralat! Sangat kaget! Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Gaara padanya itu seakan bisa menembus hatinya.

"Apa kau tak merindukan keluarga dan desamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Untuk apa? Mereka mencampakkan aku dan menganggapku bukan manusia! Untuk apa aku merindukan mereka?" Gaara balas bertanya.

"Lagipula, aku sudah punya Hinata-sama bersamaku di sini. Aku jadi tidak merasa kesepian lagi seperti dulu." Gaara memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata langsung membulatkan mata darahnya saat dia mengetahui Gaara meremas tangannya.

END FLASHBACK

Gaara merasakan hatinya teriris saat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia sampai mau kembali ke Sunagakure.

Dan meninggalkan Hinata.

Gaara juga teringat janjinya pada Hinata di hari Hinata pergi untuk misinya ke Negara Mizu.

FLASHBACK

"Hinata-sama, rambutmu.. indah sekali." tanpa sadar ucapan itu keluar dari bibir sang Jinchuuriki Shukaku.

Mendengar itu, Hinata membulatkan matanya sedikit, tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali datar sedatar-datarnya. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Gaara-san." balasnya.

Keheningan yang cukup aneh namun nyaman menyapu ruangan putih sel Gaara tersebut untuk waktu yang bisa dibilang lama. Tak ada satu pun di antara Hinata dan Gaara yang mau berinisiatif untuk memecahkan keheningan yang mulai membuncah di antara mereka. Keduanya sama-sama memilih untuk bungkam. Namun ternyata itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Gaara-san, bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Hinata. Mata merahnya menatap mata Gaara dalam-dalam. Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Benarkah kau takkan mau kembali ke Sunagakure? Bahkan jika mereka memaksamu?" tanya Hinata. Kali ini nada suaranya tidak lagi datar, namun menyimpan satu nada asing. Memohon, mungkin? Who knows?

Gaara terkejut sesaat setelah mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Hinata kepadanya, namun tak lama kemudian Gaara rileks dan tersenyum hangat. Tangannya meremas tangan Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-sama. Aku akan selalu ada di Konohagakure. Aku tak akan pergi ke mana-mana." jawabnya. Setelah melebarkan senyumnya, Gaara melanjutkan, "Aku akan selalu ada di sisi Hinata-sama.".

Setelah kalimat terakhir itu meluncur dari mulut Gaara, sang Jinchuuriki bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi yang drastis dan bisa dibilang langka menyebar di wajah cantik Hinata.

Terkejut.

Mata darah Hinata membulat. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan seruan bisu. Baru kali ini Gaara melihat wajah Hinata bisa dirasuki ekspresi.

Setelah beberapa saat percakapan dan keheningan yang saling susul menyusul serta muncul secara bergantian, Hinata berdiri diikuti Gaara. Tangan mereka masih bertaut erat.

END FLASHBACK

"Sebelum kau pergi.." suara Sasuke memecah lamunan Gaara.

Yang membuat Gaara terkejut, tangan Sasuke meraih kalung dengan bandul mawar pemberian Hinata yang kini menggantung di lehernya.

"Bagus sekali. Hinata-sama yang memberikannya padamu?" tanya Sasuke licik.

"Ja-ja-jangan.." suara Gaara bergetar. Ingin sekali rasanya tangannya bebas sehingga dia bisa menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari benda paling berharganya itu.

"Tapi ini tidak pantas dipakai olehmu." Sasuke menyeringai keji. Dan apa yang sangat tidak diharapkan Gaara untuk terjadi pun dilakukan Sasuke.

PRAAAKK

Bandul mawar dari permata rubi itu pecah berkeping-keping di tangan Sasuke.

Mata Gaara melebar saat melihat pecahan merah batu rubi jatuh ke lantai penjara.

"Hinata-sama.." nama itu keluar dari bibirnya sebagai gumaman.

* * *

Di Negara Mizu..

"Hinata-sama! Besok kita pulang!" kata seorang remaja cowok berambut blonde yang diketahui Hinata bernama Uzumaki Naruto, ninja yang ditugaskan untuk mengawal Daimyo bersama Hinata dan beberapa ninja lainnya.

"Ya." Hanya itu respon Hinata. Mata merahnya menerawang. Dia kini sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya, memandangi bulan yang sedang bersinar keperakan.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Nona Hinata sedang ingin sendirian." Tukas seorang ninja dengan rambut putih dan piyakan rambut berbentuk zig zag yang bernama Kaguya Kimimaro. Mata hijaunya tak sedetik pun meninggalkan Hinata.

"Nyaaa! Aku hanya ingin menemani Hinata-sama!" Naruto merengek dengan sangat childish nya. "Hinata-sama, kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Ah." Hinata tampak agak kaget, kemudian kembali datar seperti biasa. Dia perlahan membalikkan badannya, menoleh pada Naruto dan Kimimaro. Angin malam yang berhembus membuat rambut Indigo nya melayang-layang di sekelilingnya dan jubah hitamnya berkibar.

Dan hal ini berhasil membuat dua ninja cowok di depannya langsung mangap melihat keanggunan sang Hyuuga Heiress.

"Bukan apa-apa, Naruto. Aku hanya memikirkan.. seseorang." Hinata menjawab datar.

Gambaran Gaara yang sedang blushing melintas di benaknya dan Hinata tersenyum diam-diam, tersembunyi oleh helaian rambutnya.

"Gaara-san, aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu." batinnya.

* * *

Esoknya..

Hinata beserta Daimyo Negara Hi, Naruto, Kimimaro dan 3 ninja lainnya yang diketahui Hinata bernama Aburame Shino, Sai, dan Tayuya kini sedang melompat dari batang pohon satu ke batang pohon lainnya. Mereka sudah berjalan selama beberapa jam dan tak lama kemudian, pintu gerbang Konohagakure sudah kelihatan.

Melihat gate Konohagakure, Hinata tersenyum diam-diam.

"Gaara-san."

-skip time-

Hinata sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong penjara khusus Konohagakure. Di tangannya tergenggam setangkai bunga mawar merah yang sangat indah yang terikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna violet yang sangat bagus. Seulas senyum merebak di wajah cantiknya.

Dia ingin secepat mungkin bertemu Gaara!

Dia ingin mengatakan pada Gaara tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap pemuda Ai itu!

Bahwa..

Dia mencintai Gaara.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai di depan sel Gaara. Tangannya hendak memutar kenop pintu saat dia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sebuah suara yang berat dan maskulin.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata berbalik. Dilihatnya siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-san." Hinata membiarkan tangannya jatuh lemas ke sisi tubuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Hinata. "Sudah pulang, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata mengangguk. Mata darahnya menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kau mencari Sabaku-san?" tanya Sasuke, melangkah mendekati Hinata. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya mendengar nama depan Gaara disebut.

"Benar. Bukankah dia ada di dalam?" tanya Hinata dengan nada datar dan formal.

"Lho? Apa Hokage-sama nggak memberitahumu?" kata Sasuke dengan nada pura-pura terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Tangannya menggenggam tangkai mawar dengan lebih erat.

"Sabaku no Gaara-san sudah kembali ke Sunagakure sejam yang lalu sebelum kau datang."

-TBC-

* * *

Fuah akhirnya update!

Bagaimana reaksi Hinata mengetahui Gaara sudah pergi?

Lalu apa rencana sang Yondaime Kazekage yang disebutnya dengan 'tes kecil'?

Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Akankah Gaara dan Hinata bisa bersatu?

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya?

Fire harap nggak akan lama-lama Fire update nya

Akhir kata..

Read and Review please?


	10. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Uwaaahh wkt ngeliatin review, ternyata Fire dpt FLAME pertama!

Wow!

Entah kenapa Fire seneng banget^^

Karena dr dulu Fire pengen tahu, apa sih FLAME itu?

Makasih buat Sagerinnegan yg bilang klo fict ini membosankan, krn dgn demikian Fire bs berusaha bikin supaya fic ini nggak ngebosenin.

Dan khusus buat Sagerinnegan-senpai, gomenasai ya kalo menurut pandangan senpai fict ini membosankan.

Dan terima kasih buat para readers, yg login maupun yg nggak login, yang sudah berkenan mereview chapter sebelumnya

Baiklah!

Silahkan dinikmati chapter ini!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 : WISHING YOU WERE SOMEHOW HERE AGAIN**

Sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya..

Hinata sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong penjara khusus Konohagakure. Di tangannya tergenggam setangkai bunga mawar merah yang sangat indah yang terikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna violet yang sangat bagus. Seulas senyum merebak di wajah cantiknya.

Dia ingin secepat mungkin bertemu Gaara!

Dia ingin mengatakan pada Gaara tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap pemuda Ai itu!

Bahwa..

Dia mencintai Gaara.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai di depan sel Gaara. Tangannya hendak memutar kenop pintu saat dia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sebuah suara yang berat dan maskulin.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata berbalik. Dilihatnya siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-san." Hinata membiarkan tangannya jatuh lemas ke sisi tubuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Hinata. "Sudah pulang, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata mengangguk. Mata darahnya menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kau mencari Sabaku-san?" tanya Sasuke, melangkah mendekati Hinata. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya mendengar nama depan Gaara disebut.

"Benar. Bukankah dia ada di dalam?" tanya Hinata dengan nada datar dan formal.

"Lho? Apa Hokage-sama nggak memberitahumu?" kata Sasuke dengan nada pura-pura terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Tangannya menggenggam tangkai mawar dengan lebih erat.

"Sabaku no Gaara-san sudah kembali ke Sunagakure sejam yang lalu sebelum kau datang."

* * *

Dua hari setelah event chapter sebelumnya..

"Ayah!" suara melengking dari seorang gadis berambut gelap dan bermata lavender menggema di ruang kerja Hiashi.

Hiashi memandangi putri bungsunya yang kini berdiri dengan memasang raut wajah marah di depannya. Alis sang Hyuuga Leader bertaut erat. Frustrasi adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang kini dirasakan olehnya.

"Ayah! Gara-gara Ayah tidak meminta Hokage-sama mencegah Gaara dibawa kembali ke Suna oleh Yondaime Kazekage sialan itu, Hinata Onee-san jadi pemurung seperti ini! Dia nggak mau makan ataupun keluar! Dia terus mengunci diri selama 2 hari ini di kamar dan taman pribadinya! Semua gara-gara Ayah yang tidak mencegah Gaara-san dibawa pulang! Dan aku tahu bahwa Ayah justru senang! Padahal Ayah sudah tahu, kalau Hinata Onee-san menyukai Gaara-san!" Hanabi membentak ayahnya. Kemarahan tampak jelas di wajah cantik gadis Hyuuga pengguna Teknik Pulau Persik itu.

"Hanabi, aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Hinata. Aku memang tahu Hinata menyukai Gaara, tapi Gaara adalah Jinchuuriki, Hanabi. Itu akan membahayakan Hinata juga kita." Jawab Hiashi dengan nada suara berwibawa namun tampak jelas memancarkan rasa penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

"Huh! Itu terus yang Ayah katakan! Aku bosan! Aku nggak mau tahu! Aku tahu jika Hinata Onee-san tidak mempedulikan apakah Gaara-san Jinchuuriki atau bukan! Pokoknya.. Pokoknya aku ingin Hinata Onee-san yang dulu! Ini semua gara-gara Ayah! Ayah dan Yondaime Kazekage sialan itu!" Hanabi membalikkan badan dengan marah, lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, meninggalkan sosok sang Hyuuga Leader yang termenung memikirkan putri sulungnya.

"Ayah jahat! Ayah jahat! Ayah jahat!" kata-kata itu terus terulang di benak Hanabi saat dia mempercepat langkah menuju kamar kakaknya. Tanpa disadarinya, cairan bening yang disebut airmata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Hanabi tak berusaha menghapusnya. Pandangannya menjadi berkabut, tapi dia tak peduli. Kini yang ada di pikirannya hanya kakaknya.

Dia teringat saat Gaara akan dibawa oleh Yondaime Kazekage, ayahnya ada di sana. Dan ayahnya tak melakukan apapun.

Hanya diam begitu saja dan tak melakukan apapun.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Hinata, Hanabi menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipinya. Dia berdehem dan menghela napas, lalu mengetuk pintu. Saat tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, Hanabi menghela napas sekali lagi kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar kakaknya.

Hanabi, yang mana membuatnya heran, tidak terkejut saat mendapati kamar kakaknya kosong. Hinata tak ada di dalam kamarnya. Hanabi membiarkan sebutir airmata menetes lagi dari matanya. "Mungkin Hinata Onee-san ingin sendirian."

* * *

Keheningan total malam ini sedikit ternoda oleh suara langkah kaki yang nyaris tak terdengar, yang asalnya dari seorang wanita berambut Indigo gelap nyaris hitam yang juga mengenakan kimono hitam. Wajahnya void dan tak beremosi sedikit pun. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna semerah darah seakan tak pernah dimasuki perasaan, sangat emotionless. Semua ciri-ciri yang disebutkan ini menunjuk pada gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata berjalan melalui tepi sebuah jalan besar yang sepi di Konohagakure. Di sisi kiri kanannya toko-toko dan kedai sudah hampir tutup semuanya, maklum malam sudah sangat larut. Angin malam yang berhembus membuat rambut gelapnya berkibar-kibar, menambah kesan mengerikan pada dirinya. Semua orang yang sempat melihatnya pun segera membeku ketakutan, apalagi saat melihat mata darahnya. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang atas dirinya. Hanya ada satu hal, lebih tepatnya satu orang, yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

SYUT

Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang, menyebabkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya makin ketakutan, bahkan ada yang menjerit dan pingsan. Ya ampun!

Hinata muncul di perbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna. Dia duduk di atas patung tertinggi dan membiarkan angin mempermainkan rambut panjangnya.

*Fire sarankan saat membaca bagian Hinata's POV sampai End Hinata's POV berikut ini Minna-sama sambil mendengarkan lagu berjudul 'My All' by Mariah Carey, supaya suasananya lebih berasa –ciaila!-*

Hinata's POV

_I am thinking of you _

_In my sleepless solitude tonight _

_If it's wrong to love you _

_Then my heart just won't let me be right _

_Cause I've drowned in you _

_And I won't pull through _

_Without you by my side_

Gaara-san, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?

Padahal kau sudah berjanji.. berjanji bahwa kau akan tetap tinggal di Konohagakure.. tinggal di sebelahku.. apapun yang terjadi.

Kau bilang, walaupun mereka memaksamu, kau akan tetap tinggal di sisiku. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah menghilang? Apa mereka memaksamu? Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa meski mereka memaksa, kau akan menolak.

Kau sudah mengajariku apa itu cinta..

Apa itu perasaan..

Dan sekarang kau malah menghilang begitu saja?

Mengenai perasaanku, apa aku salah jika aku mencintaimu, Gaara-san?

Apa aku salah?

Tapi walaupun aku salah, hatiku tak membiarkanku berpikir demikian. Walaupun aku salah..

..hatiku tak membenarkan pendapatku bahwa aku salah jika mencintai dirimu, Gaara-san..

_I'd give my all to have _

_Just one more night with you _

_I'd risk my life to feel _

_Your body next to mine _

_Cause I can't go on _

_Living in the memory of our song _

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

Aku ingin bersamamu lagi.. walaupun cuma satu malam saja. Aku akan memberikan apapun.. apapun.. apapun, Gaara-san..

Agar kau aku bisa merasakan dirimu berada di sebelahku lagi.

Aku sangat kesepian, Gaara-san. Apa kau tahu itu?

Apa kau tahu kalau aku kesepian karena kau sudah lenyap dari sisiku?

Aku akan memberikan segalanya.. aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya.. bahkan perasaan yang sudah kau berikan padaku..

..hanya demi dirimu, Gaara-san..

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes _

_I can see you clearly _

_Vividly emblazoned in my mind _

_And yet you're so far _

_Like a distant star _

_I'm wishing on tonight_

Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering membayangkan dirimu ada di sebelahku, Gaara-san. Walaupun dalam kenyataannya kau berada nun jauh di sana, di Sunagakure.

Aku sering membayangkan kalau aku melihat ke dalam matamu yang ramah dan menenangkan. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat bayanganmu, namun kau sangat jauh.

Jauh dariku.

Kau seperti bintang bersinar yang berada jauh di langit di atas sana. Bintang terang yang di atasnya aku menaruh permintaan dan harapanku..

Juga cintaku.

_I'd give my all to have _

_Just one more night with you _

_I'd risk my life to feel _

_Your body next to mine _

_Cause I can't go on _

_Living in the memory of our song _

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Gaara-san. Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian sambil terus menerus memikirkanmu di sini?

Aku tak bisa begini terus. Aku tidak bisa terus termenung di sini sambil mengingat-ingat saat-saat kita bersama. Aku menginginkan kau sekarang di sisiku, Gaara-san.

End Hinata's POV

Normal POV

Hinata berdiri setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang sang Jinchuuriki Shukaku. Dia kembali ke Konohagakure dan kembali berjalan tak tentu arah. Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas. Dia tidak ingin pulang ke Hyuuga Palace, karena di sana pikirannya akan makin kacau.

Dalam perjalanan malamnya yang sepi, dia melewati sebuah gang yang dijadikan tempat berkumpul para pria yang sedang minum minuman keras. Hinata tak bermaksud ikut campur, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendengar salah satu pria berkata.

"Hei apa kalian tahu? Si monster bernama Gaara yang beberapa tahun lalu dikirim ke Konohagakure sudah pulang ke Suna!"

Mendengar nama Gaara disebut, Hinata berhenti dan bersembunyi di salah satu sudut gelap untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Bola mata darahnya bergerak dan melirik ke arah kumpulan pria tersebut.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu! Kita jadi nggak khawatir lagi! Lagipula apa sih gunanya monster itu di sini? Mengganggu saja!"

"Betul! Keberadaannya di sini hanya mengancam penduduk Konohagakure!"

"Dia tidak pantas hidup! Sebaiknya dia mati saja!"

Mendengar semua kata-kata menyakitkan yang dikatakan para pria asing itu, Hinata merasa hatinya memanas. Benar.

Hinata marah.

Berani-beraninya orang-orang itu mengatakan bahwa Gaara sebaiknya mati saja!

Tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, Hinata membentuk beberapa hand seal dan muncullah sebilah Nodachi (pedang samurai panjang) hitam berjenis Shirasaya. Sarung pedangnya yang elegan dengan warna hitam legam tampak berkilat ditimpa sinar lampu jalan ditambah sinar bulan.

Hinata pun menampakkan diri di depan para pria tersebut, membuat mereka terkejut saat mereka melihat siluet sesosok wanita yang tak terlihat karena gelap dan hanya menampilkan dua bola mata darah yang berkilat.

Para pria tsb membeku ketakutan saat kedua bola mata darah Hinata seakan menusuk jiwa mereka dengan tatapan intens yang sangat emotionless. Tangan putih Hinata memegang pedangnya, yang masih beristirahat dalam sarungnya, di depan wajahnya. Tangan kirinya memegang sarungnya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang gagang pedang. Sebuah puisi pendek melantun dengan nada datar namun mengerikan dari bibir pucat Hinata.

"Saat mata sang Dewi Neraka melihat ke arahmu dengan hati yang dipenuhi kemarahan.."

CLING

Hinata menarik pedangnya sedikit dengan sentakan yang kuat, menampilkan 1/3 bilah pedangnya yang berkilauan dengan sangat terang. Para pria di depannya segera mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi mata mereka, silau akibat kilauan bilah pedang Hinata.

"Saat itulah akhirmu akan tiba!"

SYUTT

Sosok Hinata menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Hei, kemana wanita misterius itu?" para pria asing tsb kebingungan sambil celingak-celinguk mencari Hinata.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

Suara dingin bersuara dari balik kegelapan.

JRASS

"Matsumoto!" salah satu dari kumpulan pria itu memanggil nama temannya yang kini tubuhnya tanpa kepala.

"Sayonara."

Suara dingin Hinata bersuara di telinganya. Napas yang dingin membuat rasa ngeri menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

JRASS JRASS JRASS

Di tengah kegelapan malam, terjadi pembantaian tanpa perasaan yang dilakukan Hinata terhadap segerombolan pria yang berani mengolok Gaara.

Walaupun tersembunyi dengan kegelapan gang yang nyaris tanpa cahaya, kilauan pedang Hinata masih bisa terlihat jelas sebagai satu-satunya cahaya di situ, meski besi bilah pedangnya ternoda oleh beberapa titik darah. Bola mata darah Hinata juga bersinar di dalam kegelapan.

Hinata mengangkat pedangnya yang berkilauan ke depan wajahnya, kemudian berkata dengan nada yang datar dan agak mirip suara desahan kasar *bayangkan suara Enma Ai sang Jigoku Shoujo*

"Hontou ni.. Hyuuga Hinata katana tanta na."

_I'd give my all to have _

_Just one more night with you _

_I'd risk my life to feel _

_Your body next to mine _

_Cause I can't go on _

_Living in the memory of our song _

_I'd give my all for your love tonight _

_Give my all for your love _

_Tonight..._

_

* * *

_

Sunagakure, kamar Gaara..

Suara erangan lirih terdengar jelas dari sebuah kamar yang bisa dibilang cukup luas yang letaknya di lantai teratas Kediaman Rei. Erangan tsb sangat menyayat hati, seperti suara erangan orang yang merasakan penderitaan amat sangat.

Suara erangan itu berasal dari mulut seorang pemuda berusia 21 tahun Jinchuuriki Shukaku yang berambut merah. Dia berbaring di atas kasur berseprai putih, kasurnya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kain seprai kasurnya hingga buku-buku jemarinya memucat. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya dan menetes dari alisnya yang tak ada di tempat. Ya. Pemuda yang sedang kita bicarakan ini adalah Sabaku no Gaara.

Seluruh tubuhnya masih penuh luka memar dan luka sobek yang masih sedikit berdarah bekas cambukan Sasuke. Lebam di mata kanan dan sudut bibir kirinya masih belum hilang. Rasa kram dan nyeri serta perih masih sangat terasa di seluruh tubuhnya. Suara rintihan pelan namun serak keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia dibawa kembali ke Sunagakure dengan paksa oleh ayahnya, Yondaime Kazekage. Saat Yondaime Kazekage tiba, Sasuke mengeluarkannya dari sel tempatnya disiksa setelah lebih dulu membiusnya. Gaara tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi ayahnya saat melihat kondisinya yang mengenaskan. Yang Gaara tahu, begitu dia terbangun, dia sudah berada di sebuah kamar luas yang dikunci dari luar.. dan rasa sakit yang langsung menyerang tubuhnya dengan bertubi-tubi.

Sudah dua hari dia pingsan dan hal pertama yang diingatnya setelah matanya terbuka dan kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya adalah Hinata.

Sambil menderita menahan siksaan yang sekarang dialaminya ini, benaknya terus memikirkan sang gadis Hyuuga yang sangat dicintainya melebihi apapun di dunia.

Setelah rasa sakit yang dirasakannya mereda, dia dengan tertatih-tatih berdiri lalu berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Dengan tangannya yang gemetaran dia membuka jendelanya, membiarkan angin malam masuk dan menerpa tubuhnya yang langsung menggigil kedinginan walaupun sudah mengenakan pakaian.

Mata turquoise nya menengadah dan melebar saat dia melihat bulan yang bulat sempurna di langit malam yang cerah tak berawan. Sinar keperakan bulan menimpa tubuhnya, membuat kulitnya yang putih semakin pucat. Matanya tak beralih memandangi bulan yang menurutnya sangat indah itu.

Melihat bulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya, dia perlahan tersenyum.. dan teringat Hinata.

SYUT

TAP

Entah dari mana didapatnya kekuatan untuk meloncat ke atas atap kamarnya. Gaara duduk di atas atap, sambil menekan perutnya yang terasa menggigit dan nyeri. Pandangannya tak beralih dari bulan yang bersinar makin terang, menerangi malam yang gelap, dingin dan sepi itu. Gambaran-gambaran tentang Hinata melintas terus di pikirannya tanpa henti seiring dengan dia melihat bulan.

*dari Gaara's POV sampai End Gaara's POV, Fire saranin Minna-sama sambil dengerin lagu judulnya 'Talking To The Moon' –nya Bruno Mars, biar lebih berasa sedih2 gimana gitu*

Gaara's POV

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I have_

_You're all I have_

Hinata-sama..

Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk terus berada di sampingmu.

Maafkan aku yang lemah ini..

Hinata-sama, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tahu kau ada di sana, di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dariku.

Aku menginginkanmu kembali..

Ingin agar kau kembali di sisiku lagi.. bersamaku lagi..

Hanya kau yang kumiliki di dunia ini, Hinata-sama..

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

Malam ini begitu cerah, Hinata-sama. Tak ada awan sedikit pun yang menghalangi. Bintang-bintang juga bersinar terang. Indah sekali.

Hinata-sama, apa kau juga sedang mengagumi cerahnya malam ini sepertiku?

Apa kau juga duduk sendirian seperti aku yang kini memandangi bulan dan bintang sendirian?

_Talking to the Moon_

_Try to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone_

_Talking to the Moon_

Aku seperti berbicara sendiri dengan bulan, Hinata-sama. Tapi aku mencoba untuk meraihmu yang aku tahu tidak akan mungkin. Aku berharap kau ada di sisi sebelah sana dan berbicara juga denganku.

Tapi kalau harapanku tak terkabul, apakah aku ini adalah seorang pemuda bodoh yang duduk sendirian dan berbicara kepada bulan yang tak mungkin menjawabku?

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad_

_Yeah_

_I've gone mad_

_But they don't know what I know_

_Cause when the sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah_

_They're talking back_

Aku bisa merasakan semua penduduk desa yang masih bangun di malam ini sedang menatap ke arahku, Hinata-sama. Mungkin mereka pikir aku gila karena duduk sendirian dan berbicara kepada bulan yang bisu.

Mungkin mereka pikir aku sudah kehilangan kewarasanku gara-gara apa yang kulakukan ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Kerinduanku padamu lebih besar dari rasa maluku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dibicarakan orang tentang aku.

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_

_Try to get to You_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone_

_Talking to the Moon_

Hinata-sama, apakah kau juga merindukanku?

Atau apakah aku terlalu banyak berharap?

Mungkinkah kau juga merindukanku di Konohagakure sana? Mungkinkah?

Hinata-sama, hanya karena kau aku menjadi sangat kacau seperti ini.

Kita tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Hinata-sama. Pertemuan terakhir kita terasa sangat berkesan bagiku, seperti sesuatu yang amat sangat berharga dalam kehidupanku.

Pelukan terakhirmu sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku ke Negara Mizu.. masih sangat terasa hangat di tubuhku. Meskipun tubuhku sangat terasa sakit, kehangatan pelukanmu saat itu masih membekas dan memberi aku kekuatan untuk menahan derita ini.

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

Hinata-sama, apakah kau bisa mendengar suaraku?

Apa kau bisa mendengarku memanggil-manggil namamu?

Aku ingin berharap kau bisa mendengarku walaupun cuma sebatas dan sepelan angin lalu di telingamu.

_Cause every night _

_I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone_

_Talking to the Moon_

Hinata-sama, aku ingin sekali lagi bertemu denganmu..

Akan kuberikan segalanya.. akan kukorbankan segalanya..

Nyawaku sekalipun..

Demi bisa bersamamu walaupun hanya sesaat..

Demi bisa melihat senyummu dan merasakan pelukanmu..

Hinata-sama..

Aku mencintaimu..

Apakah kau juga mencintai aku?

_Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the Moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone_

_Talking to the Moon_

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

-TBC-

* * *

*Hontou ni Hyuuga Hinata katana tanta na = ini benar-benar pedang Hyuuga Hinata

Fiuh akhirnya update juga

Gomenasai kalo misalnya menurut Minna-sama ini membosankan, soalnya Fire ingin memfokuskan ke sudut pandang Gaara dan Hinata saat mereka terpisah

Tapi Fire harap Minna-sama tetep suka deh^^

Tolong di review ya?


	11. Love Beneath The Stars

Astaga nggak nyangka deh Fire kalo updatenya bakal selama ini T.T

Maaf banget ya, apalagi buat Kirigaku Ai yang sudah paling lama menanti-nanti.. maafkan Fire yang lemot ini ya.. Ihik ihik.. (nangis2 gaje)

Dan terima kasih banyak buat –Lavender Magic, OraRi HinaRa, Ena-Chan' Fourthok'og, sabaku no hinata chan, kazekage's wife, gaara love hinata 4eva, mangekyo man, your secret fan, miko kikyou, Ryuzaki '89, Kirigaku Ai, Michle, lovely hina chan luph fire-san, Sabaku no Gaara love Fire-san, fan in the dark, Ayu, uchihyuu Nagisa, Yugi, nn, your anonymous lover- yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya..

Dan juga makasih banyak bagi yang sudah mem-fave fic ini ya.. arigato

Fire liad banyak dari pembaca yang bingung dgn apa yang disebut 'Teknik Pulau Persik' ya.. hmm.. itu akan dijelaskan nanti kok.. sabar ya

Baik! Kita mulai!

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 : LOVE BENEATH THE STARS  
**

Sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya..

(Hinata)

Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Gaara-san. Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian sambil terus menerus memikirkanmu di sini?

Aku tak bisa begini terus. Aku tidak bisa terus termenung di sini sambil mengingat-ingat saat-saat kita bersama. Aku menginginkan kau sekarang di sisiku, Gaara-san.

_I'd give my all to have _

_Just one more night with you _

_I'd risk my life to feel _

_Your body next to mine _

_Cause I can't go on _

_Living in the memory of our song _

_I'd give my all for your love tonight _

_Give my all for your love _

_Tonight..._

* * *

(Gaara)

Hinata-sama, aku ingin sekali lagi bertemu denganmu..

Akan kuberikan segalanya.. akan kukorbankan segalanya..

Nyawaku sekalipun..

Demi bisa bersamamu walaupun hanya sesaat..

Demi bisa melihat senyummu dan merasakan pelukanmu..

Hinata-sama..

Aku mencintaimu..

Apakah kau juga mencintai aku?

_Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the Moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone_

_Talking to the Moon_

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

* * *

Konohagakure, Hyuuga Palace..

"Ayah, sungguhkah Ayah mau pergi ke sana? Emang siapa yang ngundang? Lagipula kalau kita pergi, siapa yang mengurus urusan dalam hal per-Hyuuga-an ini?" Hanabi yang entah kapan sudah berbaikan kembali dengan ayahnya bertanya pada Hiashi tentang sesuatu yang tampaknya penting. Mata lavender sang Hyuuga bungsu terpaku pada kertas yang ada di tangan sang Hyuuga Leader.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja aku akan datang. Yondaime Kazekage sendiri yang mengundangku ke Sunagakure. Nggak mungkin aku menolak, tapi di sisi lain.. Aduh! Entahlah, Hanabi.. aku bingung.." Hiashi menepuk jidatnya pelan dengan frustrasi.

Hanabi kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di benaknya. "Hmm.. kalau kami ke Sunagakure.. berarti Hinata Onee-san bisa ketemu dengan Gaara-san dong?" pikirnya.

Sesaat kemudian setelah mengadakan acara cuap-cuap ria dengan ayahanda tersayangnya, Hanabi keluar dari ruang kerja Hiashi dan melangkahkan kaki sepanjang koridor Hyuuga Palace menuju kamarnya. "Hmm.. kurasa bukan ide yang buruk jika kami pergi.. segala urusan bisa diserahkan pada Hokage.." pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, Hanabi menangkap sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat di luar jendela yang ada di sebelah kanannya!

"Byakugan!" bisik Hanabi dan segera saja otot-otot di sekeliling matanya bertonjolan dan 'Byakugan' nya aktif.

GREP

Hanabi segera memegang gagang pedang 'Shibien' yang ada di pinggang kirinya, bersiap untuk menghunuskannya jika sampai orang yang menghasilkan bayangan yang baru saja dia lihat itu muncul.

Hanabi melihat sekeliling dengan 'Byakugan' nya namun hasilnya nihil. Hanabi makin frustrasi. Dia kemudian berpindah posisi keluar balkon di mana dia melihat bayangan tadi. Dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya mengernyitkan alis.

Di lantai balkon tergeletak sebuah pisau kecil berukir lambang Sunagakure dengan secarik kertas kecil berwarna putih terikat di gagangnya.

Hanabi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa hanya ada dia seorang diri di balkon itu. Perlahan, tangan kanannya yang menggenggam gagang 'Shibien' pun lepas. Setelah sekali lagi memastikan kalau tidak ada orang lain selain dia, Hanabi memungut pisau kecil itu. Ternyata setelah dilihat, di atas kertas putih tersebut tertulis sesuatu. Tulisan rapi yang ditulis dengan tinta merah.

"_Jika kalian ke Sunagakure, pastikan Hyuuga Hinata-sama menyiapkan jawabannya."_

Hanabi mengernyitkan alisnya.

Jawaban apa?

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Hanabi menyelipkan pisau itu di lipatan lengan kimononya dan kembali masuk ke dalam dengan berjibun pertanyaan yang bersarang di otaknya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Hanabi, sepasang mata yang memiliki tatapan licik tengah memandanginya, menyaksikan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir. Suara yang seakan penuh racun berkata, "Khu khu khu. Hinata-hime, aku menunggu kedatanganmu di Sunagakure. Saat itulah permainan akan dimulai."

* * *

Sunagakure, kamar Gaara..

Sesosok pemuda tampan berambut merah tengah memandangi segala kesibukan dan aktivitas penduduk desa Sunagakure dari jendela kamarnya. Matanya tampak menerawang jauh. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sehingga ia tidak tenang. Ya,pemuda ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Gaara.

"Hinata-sama, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja." Gumamnya pelan.

Pikiran Gaara kembali melayang pada kejadian kemarin..

..saat ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan besar jika Gaara akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Gaara ingin menolak, tetapi entah apa yang membuat lidahnya kelu.

FLASHBACK

"Putraku, cepat atau lambat kau harus menikah." Perkataan sang Yondaime Kazekage seakan membuat Gaara disambar petir.

Menikah!

"Ta-tapi.." suara Gaara terputus-putus. Matanya yang indah itu melebar.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Nak. Usiamu sudah menuntut untuk diadakannya pernikahan. Bukan aku yang menuntut. Cepat atau lambat sebuah cincin harus sudah melingkar di jari manismu. Aku akan segera mengaturnya. Ada banyak gadis yang cantik dan baik di desa Sunagakure ini." Ayahnya memotong perkataan putra bungsunya tersebut sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Gaara ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia terlalu terkejut sehingga tenggorokannya tersumbat.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Hal pertama yang melintas di pikirannya adalah Hinata.

END FLASHBACK

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghindari pernikahan ini?" Tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Mata azurenya tampak sedih.

Tiba-tiba..

'Bocah'

Gaara terkejut saat mendengar suara Shukaku berdentum di benaknya.

"Apa?"

'Kau sedang dalam dilemma ya?'

"Nggak perlu aku jawab kau juga sudah tahu kan?"

'Iya iya aku ngerti.'

Hening.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Pikirannya terlalu kacau. Dua menit berlalu dan akhirnya kita pun tahu berkat Author yang memberitahu bahwa Shukaku adalah pihak yang paling nggak tahan dengan keheningan ini.

'Hei, Bocah. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Jika kau menikah dengan gadis lain, sudah pasti 100% kalau kau terpaksa harus melupakan Hinata, kan?'

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas! Kalau kau ada waktu untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu, lebih baik beri tahu aku jalan keluarnya." Jawab Gaara agak ketus.

Shukaku mengunci mulutnya sesaat. Dia lebih dari tahu jika sekarang Jinchuuriki-nya sedang bergelut dengan masalah. Gaara adalah pemuda yang polos, terlalu polos untuk bisa mengeluarkan nada barusan yang jika dipikir-pikir bisa dikatakan sebagai kesal.

'Lebih baik tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Bocah. Tunggulah dulu. Jika aku ada ide, akan kuberitahu.'

Dengan ini Shukaku mengakhiri pembicaraan kecil mereka.

Gaara bungkam. Pikirannya yang kalut telah mempengaruhi kemampuan bicaranya sehingga keinginannya untuk menjawab sang Bijuu berekor 1 sama sekali tak terasa.

"Andai saja Hinata-sama ada di sini." Bisik Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Mata azurenya kembali mengobservasi para penduduk desa yang lalu lalang di jalan-jalan.

* * *

Konohagakure, Hyuuga Palace, kamar kerja Hiashi..

Hiashi memijat pelipisnya pelan dengan frustrasi. Kertas undangan Yondaime Kazekage yang di tangannya tak pernah lepas dari pandangan mata putihnya. "Hah~ jika saja bukan demi kehormatan klan, aku akan menolak undangan ini. Lagipula apa sih hal yang begitu penting sampai-sampai Yondaime Kazekage mengundangku?" Hiashi menggumam pelan dengan agak-agak nggak jelas.

TOK TOK TOK

Kepala Hiashi terangkat saat mendengar ketukan pintu ruang kerjanya. "Masuk!" sahut Hiashi dengan suara yang berwibawa namun agak lelah.

CKREK

Pintu dibuka. Hinata masuk.

"Ada apa Ayah memanggilku?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada dingin yang bahkan membuat bulu kuduk Hiashi berdiri. Mata darahnya menatap tajam mata putih Hiashi.

"A-anu, Hinata.. Ayah mau membahas sesuatu. Beberapa hari lagi kita akan pergi ke Sunagakure di Negara Kaze. Kita pergi ke sana dalam rangka.. entahlah. Yondaime Kazekage yang mengundang kita. Entah untuk alasan apa." Hiashi menjelaskan. Mendengar kata 'Sunagakure', mata Hinata agak melebar.

"Sunagakure.. Desa Gaara-san?" Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Jadi Hinata, selama beberapa hari sebelum kita berangkat, sebaiknya kau dan Hanabi segera berkemas. Bawalah sesuatu yang penting saja. Oke? Nanti jika kau sudah siap berangkat, kabari Ayah ya." Dengan kalimat itu, Hiashi mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Hinata membungkuk hormat lalu berbalik dan keluar ruangan. "Ke desa Gaara-san.. berarti aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" katanya dalam hati. Perlahan, seulas senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat menghiasi wajah dewi Hinata.

Kamar Hinata..

Hinata tengah memasukkan apa saja yang penting yang akan dibawanya ke Sunagakure. Ada beberapa gulungan berisi jurus-jurus dan lain-lainnya. Pedang Iblis 'Hokuto Shichisei' miliknya tak ketinggalan. Beberapa set pakaian dan obat-obatan. Kemudian jarum beracun legendarisnya yang selalu dia bawa ke mana-mana sebagai senjata rahasia.

Saat sedang mengutak-atik rak bukunya, sebuah buku bersampul hitam dari beludru jatuh ke lantai, menarik perhatian sang Hyuuga Heiress. Dia lalu mengambilnya. Di sampul buku itu tertulis kanji yang ditulis dengan tinta semerah darah.

"Jurus 9 Bulan Hitam Yin." Hinata membacanya pelan.

"Aku sudah menguasai 8 tahap jurus ini dengan sempurna.." batin Hinata sambil membalik-balik halaman buku itu. "Tapi, sampai saat ini pun aku masih belum menguasai tahap kesembilan.. dan aku takkan pernah mau menguasainya." Hinata terhenti di halaman kelima dari belakang, yang di atasnya terdapat gambar Yin Yang. Di bawahnya tertulis dengan tinta merah 'Dai kyū-dan'

Hinata hendak mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya semula di rak, namun entah roh apa yang membuatnya melemparkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya. "Jika sampai aku mau mempelajari tahap terakhir dari teknik terlarang yang paling kuat itu.." Hinata terpaku, menatap sampul hitam buku itu.

"Itu hanya demi menolong Gaara-san dari bahaya."

* * *

Sementara itu, di Hokage Tower..

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau pilihan yang paling tepat dalam mengawal keluarga Hyuuga dalam perjalanannya ke Sunagakure." Tsunade menatap tajam sang bocah Uchiha di depannya.

"Jadi.. jadi.. aku boleh ikut misi ini?" nada kegirangan terdengar jelas di suara Sasuke. Kegembiraannya naik beberapa level saat Tsunade mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Yay! Terima kasih Hokage-sama!" Sasuke membungkuk.

Setelah keluar, Sasuke bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen kesukaannya. Dilihatnya kertas di tangannya. "Yes! Aku ikut keluarga Hyuuga! Aku bisa menjahili Neji-chan!"

Tiba-tiba pipi Sasuke memerah. "Dan bisa dekat-dekat dengan Hinata-sama.." pikirnya.

Saat dia berjalan melalui koridor menuju jalan keluar, dia berpikir "Oh iya, waktu itu Gaara-san ke mana ya? Aku kok nggak kelihatan dia di penjara. Hokage-sama juga tidak menyinggung tentang dia. Apa dia sudah pergi? Ah sudahlah! Aku juga ingin ketemu Gaara-san! Mungkin saja dia di Sunagakure! Habis, dia lucu sih!"

* * *

Singkat cerita, 3 hari kemudian..

"Eh kita sudah sampai ya?" Neji bertanya saat melihat gerbang Sunagakure yang terbuka. "Hmm.. penjagaannya ketat ya."

Dari kejauhan terlihat Yondaime Kazekage beserta seorang gadis muda berambut coklat di sebelahnya, sedang berjalan ke arah rombongan Konoha.

Mata Hinata menjelajah. "Kenapa Gaara-san tidak ikut?" pikirnya. Di sebelah Hinata, Sasuke juga mencari-cari.

"Hinata-sama, Gaara-san kok nggak kelihatan?" bisik Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu pelan sambil memasang Poker Face-nya seperti biasanya.

Tak lama, Yondaime Kazekage sudah ada di depan Hiashi. "Arigato gozaimasu, Hyuuga-sama. Anda sudah datang memenuhi undangan saya." Kazekage mengulurkan tangannya, yang segera saja dengan hangat disambut oleh Hiashi.

"Nama saya Matsuri." Gadis di sebelah Kazekage tersenyum sambil membungkuk. Mata Matsuri terpaku pada gadis secantik dewi yang ada di depannya. Mata sang Kazekage juga menatap Hinata. "Auranya mengerikan..!" pikir Kazekage dan Matsuri bersamaan.

"Ngg.. kau pasti Hyuuga Hinata-sama kan? Aku Yondaime Kazekage, ayah kandung Gaara. Sebelumnya terima kasih karena kau sudah menjaga Gaara dengan baik." Kazekage berusaha tersenyum sementara badannya gemetaran. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Entah karena takdirnya sebagai wanita cantik berwajah datar atau karena dia memang nggak minat bicara dengan pemimpin Sunagakure itu.

Setelah basa-basi sesaat dan perkenalan singkat, rombongan Hyuuga dari Konoha tersebut diantar ke tempat mereka menginap. Segera sesudah semuanya beres, Kazekage segera berangkat menemui putra bungsunya.

Gaara sedang ngelamun seperti biasanya. Sang Kami-sama begitu baik sehingga tidak ada setan yang menyambet Gaara. Kalo saja nggak, gimana tuh?

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan di luar pintu kamarnya membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya. "Masuk." Gaara menyahut dari dalam. Ayahnya lalu masuk.

"Oh Ayah.. ada apa?" Gaara kembali menatap ke luar jendela setelah tahu siapa yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Gaara putraku, Hinata ada di sini." Jawab Kazekage sambil terus memandangi putranya.

* * *

"Aku paling suka memandangi langit kalau malam." Batin Hanabi sambil memandangi langit Suna yang cerah bertabur bintang. Mata lavendernya tampak damai dan tenang. Sesaat pikirannya melayang ke kakaknya. Jika harus jujur, Hanabi mengakui bahwa terkadang dia iri terhadap kakak kandungnya yang dirasanya begitu kuat dan hebat, meskipun pada kenyataannya Hanabi memang sangat menyayangi kakak kandungnya. Tapi Hanabi tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, memang dia kagum sekaligus iri terhadap sang kakak kandungnya yang kelihatannya selalu bisa melakukan segala sesuatu. Namun demikian, Hanabi tetap bersyukur Hinata selalu melindunginya dari segala bahaya dan ayahnya, Hiashi, juga tak pernah sekalipun membanding-bandingkan Hanabi dengan Hinata.

"Ah Hinata Onee-san, andai saja aku sepertimu. Cantik, hebat, kuat, banyak yang naksir lagi.." Hanabi tersenyum pasrah ke arah langit nun jauh di atas sana.

Tiba-tiba Hanabi merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Perasaannya jadi aneh, sangat aneh dan agak deg-degan. Dia segera melompat dan mulai berlari mencari sumber 'keanehan' yang baru saja dia rasakan. Semakin ke Utara, 'keanehan' itu semakin terasa namun juga mulai berubah. Menjadi lebih.. menenangkan.

Akhirnya Hanabi sampai di suatu padang berpasir yang cukup luas dan terisolasi, jauh dari kepadatan penduduk Sunagakure. Dan mata Hanabi makin melebar saat dilihatnya siapa yang berada di tengah padang itu sendirian.

Kakak kandungnya.

"Hinata Onee-san?" batin Hanabi. Matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik kakaknya. Dan Hanabi terkejut saat Hinata mengibaskan tangannya dan sederetan pohon yang sangat indah langsung tumbuh mengelilingi area berpasir yang luas tersebut!

"Jurus 9 Bulan Yin Tahap Ketiga! Menciptakan sesuatu dari tenaga dalam!" batin Hanabi.

Hinata kembali melancarkan beberapa aksi serta langkah-langkah selanjutnya dan tiap aksi selalu berhasil membuat mata Hanabi makin melebar. "Jurus 9 Bulan Yin memang luar biasa! Kakak sungguh hebat! Sampai mati pun aku pasti takkan bisa menguasainya!" kata Hanabi dalam hati.

Akhirnya, dalam waktu singkat, padang berpasir luas tersebut berubah menjadi sesuatu yang.. menakjubkan.

Pasir kering digantikan dengan rumput hijau tua yang sangat indah dihiasi bunga-bunga rumput kuning dan putih berukuran mungil. Pohon-pohon segar yang besar menyembunyikan padang rumput baru itu dengan sempurna dari luar. Sebuah danau cukup lebar yang airnya tenang dan sebening kristal terletak di tengah-tengah padang rumput itu, memantulkan cahaya bulan yang keperakan dan bintang-bintang di permukaan airnya yang datar. Sungguh suatu pemandangan yang luar biasa indah ditambah dengan bulan perak yang bersinar terang.

Hanabi hanya ternganga melihat itu semua. "Kakak memang hebat.." katanya dalam hati.

* * *

Sementara itu, Gaara sedang ada di jalan-jalan Sunagakure, bisa ditebak dia sedang mencari-cari Hinata. Hatinya berbunga-bunga dan sangat gembira saat didengarnya Hinata ada di Suna. Saat sedang berlari menuju ke arah padang gurun, entah firasat apa yang membuatnya membelok ke sisi Utara desa menuju padang pasir terisolasi yang belum pernah dikunjungi siapapun.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Gaara saat dilihatnya padang pasir itu sudah berubah menjadi padang rumput yang luar biasa indah!

"A-apa yang terjadi?" mulut Gaara membulat dan mata indahnya terpaku menatap pemandangan yang nyaris tak bisa dipercaya tersebut.

Setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya, sang Jinchuuriki melangkah melalui rerumputan hijau. Hatinya terasa sangat damai saat berada di tempat yang menenangkan ini. Gaara menyunggingkan senyum manis di wajahnya saat kulit telapak tangannya yang selembut kelopak bunga thistledown beradu dengan rerumputan hijau yang halus sementara dia melangkah di tengah-tengah rumput hijau yang hamper setinggi pahanya itu.

Tiba-tiba..

CRING

Suara lonceng teratur yang tak asing lagi di telinga Gaara terdengar dengan jernih memenuhi udara malam yang dingin. Mata Gaara melebar. Suara lonceng itu.. sangat dikenalnya! Begitu merdu, begitu teratur, begitu indah. Urut-urutan melodi dan irama lonceng tersebut seakan pernah didengar olehnya.

Saat Gaara mencari-cari sumber suara lonceng itu, mata azurenya terpaku pada sosok berpakaian seputih salju yang tengah menari-nari di tengah-tengah padang rumput dengan selendang putih panjang. Gaara mulai mendekatinya. Gaara melebarkan matanya, tersihir oleh pemandangan surgawi yang saat ini dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

Di bawah sinar rembulan yang keperakan, sosok yang tampaknya tidak asing di mata Gaara itu seperti berpendar. Baju putih dan selendang putih yang dikenakannya membuatnya semakin anggun. Dia bagaikan malaikat. Semakin dekat, Gaara semakin merasa mengenali sosok malaikat yang ternyata bergender wanita tersebut.

Pakaian putih dengan hiasan bunga-bunga mawar yang disulam dengan benang merah..

Rambut sehitam malam tak berbintang dan berkibar teratur seperti aliran air saat dipermainkan angin malam..

Kulit seputih salju..

Wajah yang teramat cantik..

Gerakan yang luwes dan indah..

Selendang putih berujung lonceng yang bergemerincing..

Gadis itu..

"..Hinata-sama?" akhirnya Gaara mampu berkata-kata.

Gadis tadi menghentikan tarian indahnya dan menoleh. Kini jelaslah bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang membuat sang Jinchuuriki Shukaku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Gaara-san?" sebuah suara semerdu suara malaikat keluar dari bibir Hinata sementara mata merahnya tampak terkejut. Ekspresi yang terpancar dari dua bola mata berkilauan itu tak bisa dibaca. Yang pasti ada kegembiraan di sana..

"Hinata-sama.. be-benarkah-" Gaara memulai. Tapi..

GREBB

Sebelum Gaara sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lengan Hinata sudah melingkar di tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan sangat hangat. Entah kapan sang Hyuuga Heiress mulai mendekatinya. Mata Hinata yang indah terpejam dan senyum samar menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Gaara langsung memeluk Hinata balik dengan erat sementara hatinya seakan sudah terbang ke surga.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.. cintaku.." katanya dalam hati disertai senyum bak malaikat yang mengembang di wajah tampannya.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Hahhhh akhirnya..

Gimana? Seneng ngga Gaara ama Hinata dah ketemu? Pasti dong!

Gomen ya kalo misalnya minna kurang suka sama deskripsi pertemuan mereka..

Eh sudah sampai sini dulu ya minna.. Fire sdh dimarahin nih..

Akhir kata, tolong jangan lupa direview ya?

Tertanda,

**-:- B. F. Dragon777 -:-**


End file.
